Harry Potter und die Macht der Ahnen
by prof.snape.2008
Summary: Voldemort ist besiegt, Harry ist verschwunden, Hermine riskiert viel. Es gibt Überraschungen, aber die Lösung liegt außerhalb der heutigen Zaubererfähigkeiten. Dazu bedarf es der Macht der Ahnen.
1. Ein Sieg ohne Sieger Teil 1

**Kapitel 1 - Ein Sieg ohne Sieger (Teil 1)**

Während Harry mühelos den durch die Luft wirbelnden Zauberstab von Lord Voldemort auffing, sank dieser lautlos mit einem ungläubigen Blick über das gerade passierte zu Boden. Ein letztes Mal leuchteten seine roten Augen auf, bevor sie sich trübten. Der dunkle Lord war besiegt. Endgültig.

Nach dem Lärm, den sowohl Harry als auch Voldemort bei ihrem Duell veranstaltet hatten, verursachte die anschließende Stille fast körperliche Schmerzen. Es schien, als wäre ganz Hogwarts in eine Starre verfallen. Alle Anwesenden fixierten ihre Augen auf Voldemort, als ob sie es noch immer nicht glauben konnten, dass es endlich vorbei war, dass endlich die Zeit angebrochen war, wieder zu leben ohne ständige Angst um sein eigenes Leben oder das seiner Lieben zu haben.

Nach wenigen Sekunden, welchen allen wie eine kleine Ewigkeit vorkamen, entlud sich die ganze Anspannung in einem wahren Geräuschorkan. Alle ließen ihre Anspannung heraus und suchten in der Menge nach Angehörigen um sich glücklich in die Arme zu fallen. Andere fingen an zu tanzen und zu singen. Es war als würde sich Hogwarts in einem kollektiven Freudentaumel befinden. Harry hingegen stand nach wie vor an seinem Platz und war unfähig etwas zu empfinden.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie Arthur Weasley zu seiner Frau Molly eilte, um nach ihr zu sehen. Molly hatte zwar Bellatrix unter Aufbietung all ihrer Kräfte besiegt, eine stark blutende Wunde ließ aber keinen Zweifel aufkommen, dass auch sie ihren Preis dafür zahlen musste. Mr. Weasley nahm seine Frau liebevoll in die Arme und strich durch ihr Haar. Auch wenn sich die beiden des Öfteren in die Haare bekamen, besonders wenn Mr. Weasley wieder mit seiner Steckersammlung oder anderen Muggelartefakten anfing, konnte man doch deutlich sehen, was für eine Liebe und Vertrauen zwischen den beiden herrschte.

Es tat Harry weh zu sehen, wie Mrs. Weasley an ihren Schmerzen litt und er wandte den Blick ab. Kurz sah er dabei erneut Ron und Hermine. Ron blickte in Richtung seiner Eltern und Harry erkannte das Entsetzen auf Rons Gesicht. Es war weißer als jeder Geist, den er jemals in Hogwarts gesehen hatte. Hermine blickte kurz zu Harry und ihre Augen trafen sich, doch bevor sie etwas sagen oder auf Harry zugehen konnte rannte Ron zu seinen Eltern und zerrte Hermine hinter sich her.

„Mum, Mum" schrie Ron außer sich vor Sorge.

Madame Pomfrey, die inzwischen eingetroffen war und sich um Mrs. Weasley kümmerte, hielt ihn zurück.

„Keine Angst mein Junge." „Deine Mutter hat zwar einen mir unbekannten Fluch abbekommen, aber es sollte nichts sein, was man in St. Mungos nicht wieder hinbekommen würde." versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

„Dort gibt es die besten Heiler in der ganzen Zaubererwelt." „Ich kann hier nicht mehr tun als die Blutung zu stoppen und ihr etwas die Schmerzen zu nehmen." sagte sie etwas hilflos.

„Dein Vater wird sie gleich nach St. Mungos bringen" fuhr Madame Pomfrey in beruhigendem Ton fort.

Inzwischen waren die anderen Weasleys ebenfalls bei ihren Eltern angekommen. Auch Ihnen sah man die Strapazen des Kampfes gegen Voldemort und seinen Anhängern mehr als deutlich an. Die Angst um ihre Mutter übertraf jedoch alle anderen Emotionen.

„Macht Euch um mich keine Sorgen" wandte sich Molly mit schwacher Stimme an ihre Kinder. „Arthur bringt mich ins St. Mungos und nach ein paar Tagen bin ich wieder auf den Beinen." „Schließlich konnte ich es doch nicht zulassen, dass diese Todesserschlampe sich an meinen Kindern vergreift."

Mrs Weasley versuchte den Satz mit etwas Humor in der Stimme und einem Lächeln auf den Lippen zu sprechen, verursacht durch einen erneuten Schmerzanfall scheiterte der Versuch allerdings kläglich.

„Komm Arthur, ich trage Molly, dann geht es schneller" bot sich Hagrid an und nahm Molly sanft auf seine kräftigen Arme.

„Auf dem Vorplatz wartet schon euer alter Ford Anglia." grinste er Mr Weasley schwach an. „Er scheint gespürt zu haben, dass seine alten Besitzer ihn brauchen."

Zu dritt entschwanden sie mit schnellen Schritten der großen Halle.

„Was ist eigentlich mit Harry?" fragte Hermine urplötzlich in die Stille hinein. „Hat er etwas abbekommen bei seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort?"

Hermine blickte sich mit sorgenvoller Mine um, konnte aber durch das Gewimmel an Beinen und Körpern keine Spur von Harry erkennen.

„Lass uns zum Kampfplatz gehen, dort muss er ja noch sein" schlug Ron vor.

Diesmal war es Hermine, die losrannte und Ron hinter sich herzog. Nach einigen Metern lichtete sich die Menge. Es schien, als wollte niemand auch nur in die Nähe von Voldemort gehen, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass er tot war.

Als Hermine und Ron den Kampfplatz fast erreicht hatten, kam ihnen Neville von dort entgegen. Sein linker Arm hing leblos am Körper herunter und sein Umhang bestand nur noch aus Stofffetzen. Er blutete aus mehreren kleinen Wunden, allerdings schien er die Schmerzen nicht zu spüren Er kam ihnen mit einem breiten Grinsen im Gesicht entgegen.

„Wir haben gewonnen! Es ist vorbei!" jubelte Neville.

„Wo habt ihr Harry gelassen?" fragte Neville, als er sah, dass sie nur zu zweit waren.

Ron und Hermine schauten sich verdutzt an.

„Ich dachte er ist bei Euch" fuhr Neville fort, während sein Lächeln mit einsetzender Erkenntnis sein Gesicht langsam verließ.

„Nein" entgegnete Hermine entgeistert „wir dachten er wäre noch am Ort des Kampfes, bei Voldemort, und wir wollten gerade zu ihm".

Nun sahen sich alle drei verständnislos an.

„Der dunkle Lord ist tot!" „Der dunkle Lord ist tot!" „Pottilein hat ihm den Gar ausgemacht" gackerte Peeves über den Köpfen der Menge und schwebte in sichtlich bester Stimmung auf und ab.

Neville erblickte Prof. McGonagall in der Menge und die drei eilten zu ihr.

Gerade als Hermine ihre Lehrerin mit der Frage nach Harry bestürmen wollte, fragte auch schon Prof. McGonagall mit einem bei ihr eher selten gesehenen verschmitzten Lächeln auf den Lippen: „Na, wo habt ihr denn unseren Helden gelassen?" Als sie jedoch die fragenden Gesichter sah, erfror ihr Lächeln.

„Soll das heißen, das sie Harry auch nicht gesehen haben Professor?" fragte Hermine.

„Ich dachte er wäre bei Euch" entgegnete ihr Prof. McGonagall inzwischen ebenfalls eher verwundert.

„Peeves" rief Hermine, die ein Geistesblitz traf, in Richtung Hallendecke, wo dieser gerade wieder singend seine Runde beendete „könntest Du bitte herkommen".

Ron und Neville schauten sich fragend an. Was hatte Hermine denn jetzt vor?

„Die Granger" schnaubte Peeves, der sich überraschend dem Wunsch gefügt hatte und auf die kleine Gruppe zuschwebte.

„Peeves" fragte Hermine „hast Du Harry gesehen?"

„Ich habe alles gesehen" gluckste er vor sich hin.

„Jetzt ist keine Zeit für Scherze" zischte Prof. McGonagall Peeves an.

Peeves fror förmlich in der Luft fest und schaute Prof. McGonagall lange an.

„Prof. McGonagall hat mir ihren Stock geliehen." „Ich habe das nicht vergessen" antwortete Peeves in einer für ihn ungewöhnlichen ruhigen und sachlichen Tonlage.

„Also" begann Hermine zu drängeln „was ist jetzt mit Harry?"

„Potter hat geleuchtet und ist disappariert" gackerte Peevs und schwebte davon bevor Hermine weiter fragen konnte.

Ron sah Hermine verständnislos an „Du hast doch gesagt, dass man in Hogwarts nicht apparieren oder disapparieren kann."

„Dem ist auch so" erwiderte Hermine entnervt und kämpfte sichtlich mit ihrer Fassung. „Oder?" wand sie sich unsicher an Prof. McGonagall.

„Natürlich" entgegnete ihre Lehrerin „apparieren oder disapparieren ist in Hogwarts und den umgebenden Ländereien nicht möglich." „Und gerade jetzt zum Zeitpunkt des finalen Kampfes wurde dieser Zauber noch einmal extra überprüft."

„Dumbledore" rief Neville und die anderen drei fuhren erschreckt herum in der irrigen Hoffnung, Dumbledore könne zurückgekommen sein.

„Wir könnten Dumbledore fragen" setzte Neville seine Bemerkung fort. „Er war schließlich der größte Schulleiter, den Hogwarts je hatte".

„Dann los" forderte Hermine und wollte schon wieder losrennen.

„Was ist denn hier los" wurden sie durch Luna und Ginny in ihrem Schwung gebremst. „Und wo ist Harry?"

„Das wüssten wir selber gerne" entgegnete Prof. McGonagall.

Die kleine Gruppe kämpfte sich ihren Weg durch die Menschenmenge. Überall lagen sich Familien, Freunde und Kollegen in den Armen und feierten. Man konnte sehen, wie nach und nach wieder das Leben in ihrer Gesichter zurückkehrte. Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit erreichte die Gruppe das ehemalige Büro von Prof. Dumbledore. Als sie eintraten, brannte lautstarker Applaus auf.

Alle ehemaligen Schulleiter standen in ihren Portraits und klatschten der eingetretenen Gruppe zu. Prof. McGonagall hob ihre Hand und die Portraits verstummten.

„Wo ist denn unser Harry Potter?" kam es von Phineas Nigellus. „Die Portraits in der großen Halle haben berichtet, dass er den dunklen Lord besiegt hat."

„Deswegen sind wir ja hier" entgegnete Prof. McGonagall inzwischen leicht besorgt.

„Albus" wandte sie sich an das Portrait und erzählte, was sie von Peeves erfahren hatten.

Anschließend herrschte eine Minute schweigen, bevor sich Dumbledore zu Wort meldete.

„Ich kann es Ihnen momentan leider nicht erklären Minerva" begann Dumbledore mit trauriger Stimme.

„Es stimmt, dass es nicht möglich ist, zu apparieren oder zu disapparieren." „Das musste ich auch das eine oder andere Mal zu meinem Leidwesen feststellen, als ich die Horkruxe suchte."

„Man vergisst es in meinem Alter nur gelegentlich" gluckste er. „Allerdings" fuhr er wieder mit ruhiger und sachlicher Stimme fort „kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, warum Peeves uns angelogen haben sollte." „Peeves ist für jeden Unsinn gut und er hat uns mehr als ein Mal das Leben schwer gemacht, aber als sie ihm damals ihren Gehstock gegeben haben oder ihm gesagt haben, wie die Schraube zu lösen ist ..."

„Ähm, das ist jetzt nicht wichtig" fiel Prof. McGonagall Dumbledore ins Wort.

Worum es ging, konnten Hermine, Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna nicht erkennen. Die Tatsache, dass Prof. McGonagall etwas rot wurde, zeigte ihnen aber, dass es ein sehr spezielles Thema sein musste.

„Ja, sie haben recht Minerva" beendete Dumbledore die kurze Pause. „Nun, wo war ich?" „Ach ja, nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Peeves gelogen hat." „Er hat sie, Minerva, irgendwie ins Herz geschlossen."

Prof. McGonagall schaute ungläubig zu Dumbledore.

„Oh doch" fuhr der ehemalige Schulleiter fort. „Peeves hat ihnen die damalige, sagen wir mal Unterstützung, nicht vergessen."

„Dann haben wir ein Problem" fasste Luna in ihrer verträumten Art, welche gar nicht zur Situation passen wollte, zusammen. „Dann muss ein vierköpfiger Schwanzschnäbler in der großen Halle gewesen sein" erklärte Luna den verdutzen Anwesenden.

„Ja" fuhr sie fort, nachdem keiner Anstalten machte sie zu unterbrechen. „Mein Vater hat mir von denen erzählt." „Die können durch jeglichen Schutzzauber apparieren und disapparieren."

Hermine verdrehte ihre Augen, was Luna zum Glück nicht sah. Dafür fuhr Ron aus seiner Haut. „Du weißt genau, dass es solche Wesen nicht gibt" fauchte er sie an. „So ein Blödsinn hilft uns nicht weiter".

„Ach Ronald" entgegnete Luna „manchmal hast Du einen so beschränkten Horizont".

Man sah nur noch den Mund von Ron aufgehen. Zu einem Laut war er nicht mehr fähig.

„Hem, hem" kam es von der Türe.

… _Fortsetzung folgt …_


	2. Ein Sieg ohne Sieger Teil 2

so, hier nun bereits der zweite Teil des ersten Kapitels.

* * *

**Kapitel 1 - Ein Sieg ohne Sieger (Teil 2)**

„Hem, hem" kam es von der Türe.

Alle Personen und Portraits wanden sich schlagartig zur Türe. Dort stand Prof. Binns, ihr Lehrer für Geschichte der Zauberei.

„Hast Du auch gerade an die alte Kröte gedacht?" fragte Neville zu Ginny gewandt. Was als kleine Aufmunterung für Ginny gedacht war, entwickelte sich zu einem kollektiven Lachen, da er es etwas zu laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Als sich alle von ihrem Lachanfall erholt hatten, stellten sie fest, dass sich damit auch die Anspannung etwas gelegt hatte. Lediglich Prof. Binns wusste nicht, um was es ging, da er zum Zeitpunkt von Nevilles Ausspruch noch zu weit von der Gruppe entfernt gestanden hatte.

„Vielleicht kann ich Ihnen helfen" überraschte Prof. Binns die Anwesenden.

Hermine, Ron, Neville, Ginny und Luna sahen sich ungläubig an. Ausgerechnet Prof. Binns? Der Lehrer mit dem langweiligsten Unterricht? Der Lehrer mit dem Stoff, den kein Schüler jemals interessierte?

Prof. Binns muss die Gesichter seiner Schüler anscheinend richtig gedeutet haben, denn er bekräftigte seine Aussage nochmals.

„Sie sprachen doch gerade davon, dass man aus Hogwarts nicht apparieren oder disapparieren kann, unser Harry Potter aber dennoch verschwunden ist?"

„Aber woher ...?" begann Prof. McGonagall.

„Ich war gerade hier im Gang unterwegs und sie waren, nun ja, nicht zu überhören" beantwortete Prof. Binns ihre nicht beendete Frage.

„Und?" bedrängte Hermine nun ihren Lehrer. Man konnte sehen, dass sie Nahe am Ende ihrer Kräfte war.

„Das liegt sehr weit in der Vergangenheit" begann Prof. Binns zu erzählen „und es handelt sich nicht um überlieferte Tatsache." „Da ich mich privat sehr für die Geschichte von Hogwarts interessiere, habe ich alles an Büchern, Zeitungsartikeln, niedergeschriebenen Prophezeiungen und Gerüchten gesammelt, die ich zu diesem Thema finden konnte".

Prof. Binns blickte kurz irritiert auf, da er es von seinem Unterricht her nicht gewohnt war, dass man ihn mit fieberhafter Spannung zuhörte.

„Und aus dem Reich der Gerüchte habe ich drei verschiedene Aufzeichnungen gefunden, die mich damals nachdenklich gemacht haben." „Deshalb kann ich mich auch noch recht gut daran erinnern." „Zumal die Aussagen von verschiedenen Zauberern getroffen wurde." „Daher könnte an diesen Gerüchten vielleicht ein Funken Wahrheit sein."

„Nun, zurück zum Thema, diese Gerüchte besagen, dass die Gründer von Hogwarts in der Lage waren trotz jeglicher über Hogwarts gelegter Zauber zu apparieren und zu disapparieren."

Auf diese Eröffnung hin herrschte helle Aufregung.

„Albus" frage Prof. McGonagall „haben sie davon gewusst?"

„Tut mir leid Minerva" erwiderte Prof. Dumbledore „auch mir ist das neu." „Was aber nichts heißen will, da wohl niemand die ganzen Geheimnisse von Hogwarts je kennen wird."

„OK, die Gründer konnten die Schutzzauber von Hogwarts umgehen" begann Ron „aber Harry ist kein Gründer." „Wie soll er das gemacht haben?"

„Was schaust Du mich dabei an?" entgegnete Hermine.

„Na, weil Du doch sonst immer alles weist" fuhr Ron sie härter an, als er beabsichtigt hatte.

Auch bei ihm lagen die Nerven blank. Die Sorge um seine Mutter machte ihm sichtlich zu schaffen.

Hermine drehte sich von Ron weg um sich zu beruhigen. Am liebsten wäre sie ihn an den Hals gegangen. Glaubte er denn wirklich, er sei der Einzige, der Probleme hat? Als sie sich wieder umdrehte, erlebte sie eine kleine Überraschung. Luna hatte Rons Hand ergriffen und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Ron schien es nicht zu bemerken oder zumindest nichts dagegen zu haben.

„Luna" dachte Hermine bei sich. „Ausgerechnet Luna, die immer in ihrer eigenen Welt zu leben scheint?"

Aber der Erfolg eines sich beruhigenden Rons schien dem Recht zu geben.

Ihr Blick streifte durch die Runde und sie sah, dass auch Neville und Ginny sich an den Händen gefasst hatten. Und es schien beiden zumindest etwas Ruhe und Kraft zu geben.

„Die DA steht zusammen und gibt sich gegenseitig Halt" dachte Hermine mit einem kurzen Anflug von Stolz.

„Ich hätte da eine Theorie" unterbrach Dumbledore Hermines Gedanken.

Alle Augen ruckten in Richtung seines Portraits.

„Es ist nur eine Überlegung ..." begann Dumbledore.

„Nur zu Albus" ermuntere ihn Prof. McGonagall „eine Idee ist momentan so gut wie die andere".

„Also, Mr Potter ist kein Gründer von Hogwarts, da sind wir uns wohl einig" begann Dumbledore begleitet vom Nicken der Anwesenden. „Allerdings ist Mr Potter ein direkter Nachfahre von Godric Gryffindor."

Diese Ankündigung sorge jedoch dafür, dass das Kopfnicken abrupt endete und sich in entgeistertes Staunen verwandelte. Von den anwesenden Schülern wirkte nur Hermine nicht sonderlich überrascht.

„Ich dachte es mir" brach es aus ihr heraus. „Er hat das Schwert von Gryffindor aus dem Hut gezogen, was ja nur ein echter Gryffindor kann." „Und Harry ist nicht nur ein echter Schüler des Hauses Gryffindor, er ist der Schüler des Hauses Griffindor, der Nachfahre von Gryffindor."

Dumbledore lächelte Hermine aus seinem Portrait heraus an. „Ich erinnere mich an einen Lehrer, der mal zu mir sagte, dass Du die schlaueste Hexe wärst, die er je gesehen hatte." „Und er hat nicht übertrieben".

Hermine wurde rot vor Verlegenheit, jedoch bekamen ihrer Augen einen feuchten Glanz, als sie an die Person dachte, die diese Aussage in ihrem dritten Schuljahr getroffen hatte.

„Weiter Albus" drängte Prof. McGonagall.

„Schon gut" fuhr Dumbledore fort „Mr Potter ist der Nachfahre von Gryffindor, aber auch die besten Zauberer können nicht sagen, was an magischen Fähigkeiten von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wird."

„Sie meinen" unterbrach ihn Prof. McGonagall erneut „er hat die Fähigkeit die Schutzzauber zu überwinden von Gryffindor geerbt?"

„Das kann nicht sein" wandte sich Hermine an die beiden. „Wir, nun ja, wir haben es gelegentlich mal versucht, als wir den Apparierunterricht hatten." „Und keiner, auch Harry nicht, konnte aus Hogwarts disapparieren."

„Dann hat mich unser Harry aber ganz schön hereingelegt, als ich ihn damals von den Dursleys abgeholt habe und wir Seite an Seite appariert sind" unterbrach Dumbledore sie mit einem süffisanten Lächeln.

„Aber lassen Sie mich erst mal zu Ende erzählen Miss Granger" setzte Dumbledore fort.

„Das zweite Puzzlestück ist Voldemort".

Und noch immer konnten sich die meisten Anwesenden eines Zuckens bei der Erwähnung des Namens nicht erwehren.

„Er hat einen Teil von sich in Mr Potter hinterlassen, als er ihn als Baby angegriffen hat." „Einen Teil, der ihm letzten Endes zum Verhängnis wurde." „Nun war Voldemort der Nachkomme von Salazar Slytherin und ich könnte mir denken, dass Harry auch von dieser Seite etwas „Zusätzliches" bekommen hat."

„Sie meinen" begann Prof. McGonagall, die zu ahnen schien, worauf die Idee von Dumbledore hinauslaufen sollte „dass Harry irgendwie mit den vier Gründern verbunden war und das die Gesamtheit ausreichte, um das zu ermöglichen, was die Gründer alleine konnten?"

„Sie haben es erfasst, Minerva" bestätigte Dumbledore ihre Aussage.

„Aber was ist mit den anderen Gründern" fragte Ron, der sich scheinbar wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Was hatte Harry mit den anderen beiden Gründern zu tun? Was hatte Harry mit Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff zu tun?"

„Denken sie nach Mr. Weasley" entgegnete ihm Prof. McGonagall. „Sie waren doch sogar mit dabei".

Ron sah sie entgeistert an, doch dann begriff er.

„Die Horkruxe" stammelte er.

„Genau" fuhr Prof. McGonagall fort. „Mr Potter hatte in irgendeiner Art und Weise immer, wenn auch nur kurz, Kontakt zu den Horkruxen." „Und da Voldemort unter anderem aus den Wertsachen der Gründer die Horkruxe erstellte, ..." „Nun, den Rest können sie sich ja denken."

„Und nicht zuletzt war Mr Potter ja immer für eine Überraschung gut" beendete Prof. Dumbledore die Überlegungen der Anwesenden.

„Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass es so war" fasste Prof. McGonagall zusammen „dann stellen sich nur noch drei Fragen.

„Ersten, warum Mr. Potter disappariert ist, als Voldemort besiegt war und keine Gefahr mehr für irgendwen bestand."

„Zweitens wohin ist er verschwunden."

„Und drittens, warum hat er niemanden, auch nicht seinen Freunden" wobei Prof. McGonagall insbesondere Ron und Hermine anschaute „irgendetwas gesagt?"


	3. Überraschung im Krankenflüge Teil 1

Mit diesem Kapitel bedanke ich mich bei Hermine Potter

* * *

_._

**Kapitel 2 - Überraschung im Krankenflügel (Teil 1)**

Es folgte ein betretenes Schweigen, bei dem die jeweiligen Schuhe das Interessante der Welt zu sein schienen.

„Ich schlage vor, sie alle begeben sich jetzt mit mir in den Krankenflügel, wo ihnen Madame Pomfrey einen Schlaftrunk geben wird, damit sie endlich etwas Ruhe finden." „Und diese Nacht bleiben sie dann im Krankenflügel" setzte Prof. McGonagall nach einer kurzen Pause mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete, hinzu.

„Aber wir müssen Harry suchen ..." begann Hermine flehend.

Sie wurde jedoch sofort von einem aufgebrachten „Aber meine Mutter ..." von Ginny und Ron gleichzeitig unterbrochen.

Mit einem entschiedenen „Nein" würgte Prof. McGonagall alle Proteste ab.

„Mr. Potter werden wir selbstverständlich suchen, aber dazu brauchen wir alle einen klaren Kopf und vermutlich noch einige nicht unerhebliche Informationen."

„Und eure Mutter zu besuchen dürfte mit Sicherheit keine gute Idee sein, da ihr dort nur den Heilern im Weg stehen würdet." „Arthur ist bei ihr und wird sich sicherlich so bald er neue Informationen hat bei uns melden" fuhr sie mit etwas sanfterer Stimme fort.

„Miss Lovegood und Mr Longbottom, auch sie werden die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen." „Ich werde ihrer Großmutter und ihrem Vater Bescheid sagen" wandte sich Prof. McGonagall an die beiden anderen DA-Mitglieder und kam deren Protest somit zuvor.

Da alle sahen, dass momentan nicht mit Prof. McGonagall zu spaßen war, folgten sie ihr still und jeder in seinen Gedanken versunken durch die teilweise zerstörten Gänge in den Krankenflügel.

Madame Pomfrey erwartete die kleine Gruppe bereits am Eingang des Krankenflügels. In Gedanken begann sie zu zählen und wollte gerade zu einem „aber da fehlt doch einer von der Bande" ansetzten, als ihr Prof. McGonagall mit einem Blick zu verstehen gab, dass jetzt nicht die Zeit für Fragen war. Als Madame Pomfrey die leeren Augen von Hermine sowie die verstörten Gesichter der Anderen näher betrachtete wusste sie, warum Prof. McGonagall sie die Frage nicht hatte stellen lassen.

„Dann mal rein mit Euch und ab ins Bett" befahl Madame Pomfrey statt dessen. „Ich hole schon mal den Trank".

Wortlos zogen sie sich um, krochen in ihre Betten und ließen sich den Trank von der Schulkrankenschwester einflößen.

Prof. McGonagall wartete noch bis alle ihren Trank genommen hatten und wandte sich dann an Madame Pomfrey.

„Tut mir leid Poppy, dass ich Dich vorhin nicht habe zu Wort kommen lassen, aber die Kinder waren mit ihren Kräften am Ende, auch wenn sie es sich selber nie eingestanden hätten."

„Und nun da sie schlafen will ich Dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen …"

Die Nacht verlief ruhig und am nächsten Morgen erwachten Hermine, Ginny, Luna, Neville und Ron aus einem langen und traumlosen Schlaf. Die Vorhänge an den Fenstern waren zugezogen und das Sonnenlicht des neuen Tages fiel gedämpft ins Krankenzimmer.

„Harry" schreckte Hermine hoch.

„Alles in Ordnung" versuchte sie Madame Pomfrey zu beruhigen und drückte sie sanft wieder zurück in ihr Bett.

„Die Professoren haben sich schon versammelt und schauen die alten Unterlagen zum Apparieren und den Schutzzaubern von Hogwarts durch."

„Ich muss aber ..." begann Hermine, wurde von Madame Pomfrey jedoch sofort unterbrochen.

„Sie müssen erst mal wieder zu Kräften kommen und danach werden sie sich selbstverständlich an der Suche beteiligen können." „Das hat mit Prof. McGonagall ausdrücklich mitgeteilt."

„Weil sie sonst eh keine Ruhe geben und aus dem Krankenflügel stürmen würden" aber das dachte Madame Pomfrey nur.

In diesem Moment begannen sich auch die Anderen langsam in ihren Betten zu rühren. Luna schlug blinzelnd ihre Augen auf, sah ihren Vater zunächst etwas verschwommen und fiel ihm schluchzend um den Hals. Mr. Lovegood schloss Luna in seine Arme und nun konnte auch er die Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Nach dem frühen Tod seiner Frau war Luna sein Ein und Alles.

Die gleiche Szene spielte sich ein Bett weiter zwischen Neville und seiner Großmutter ab.

Ron und Ginny erwachten fast gleichzeitig mit den Worten „Wie geht es unserer Mutter?".

Zu ihrer Überraschung kam die Antwort aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung des Zimmers.

„Sie ist zwar schwer verletzt, aber die Heiler sind sich sicher, dass sie in spätestens einer Woche wieder St. Mungos verlassen kann".

Beide drehten die Köpfe so ruckartig um, dass ihre Hälse knackten. Am Fenster des Krankenflügels stand Percy.

„Percy, Du?" fragte Ron etwas überrascht.

„Ja" gab Percy ziemlich kleinlaut zu. „Ich habe Euch ja schon im Raum der Wünsche gesagt, dass ich mich wie ein Vollidiot benommen habe" druckste er herum. „Und da war es nur mehr als recht, dass ich die Nacht über bei Euch Wache gehalten habe."„Nur den Moment als Madame Pomfrey nach Euch geschaut hat habe ich genutzt, um Vater kurz über das reaktivierte Flohnetzwerk zu kontaktieren." „Daher weiß ich das auch von unserer Mutter."

„Komm her Percy" sagte Ginny zu ihm, und ehe sich Percy versah, hing Ginny an seinem Hals.

„Und was ist mit mir?" „Umarmt mich denn niemand?" erklang eine Stimme aus einem hinter einem Vorhang verborgenen Bett.

Der Klang der Stimme lies alle fünf senkrecht in ihren Betten sitzen und mit offenen Mündern Richtung Vorhang blicken.

„Das ist doch die Stimme von …

… _Fortsetzung folgt …_


	4. Überraschung im Krankenflüge Teil 2

**Kapitel 2 - Überraschung im Krankenflügel (Teil 2)**

„Das ist doch die Stimme von Fred" stammelte Ginny fassungslos.

„Gut erkannt kleine Schwester" kam es heiter hinter dem Vorhang hervor, bevor Percy etwas dazu sagen konnte.

Der Vorhang öffnete sich und auf dem Bett saß ein grinsender Fred Weasley, dessen Grinsen ob der erstaunten Gesichter der Anwesenden noch breiter wurde.

„Was ist ...", „wie kann ...", „aber das ..." stürzten die Fragen auf Fred und Percy ein.

„Immer langsam, ich erzähle es euch ja" sagte Fred langsam und genoss sichtlich die erwartungsvollen Blicke der anderen.

„Also, nachdem ich im Duell nicht ganz so glücklich aussah" begann Fred, wurde jedoch von Percy unterbrochen.

„Nicht glücklich?" echote Percy. „Du warst tot man".

„OK" sprach Fred weiter „ich habe im Duell verloren und spürte den Todesfluch. Danach wurde alles um mich herum langsam Schwarz. Irgendwann sah ich einen Blitz wie durch einen grauen Schleier und spürte plötzlich eine Wärme und ein Licht. Ich kann es einfach nicht anders beschreiben. Und nachdem das Licht verschwunden war, ließ auch die Wärme langsam wieder nach. Und mit jedem bisschen Wärme, das meinen Körper verließ, kehrten die Schmerzen zurück. Da wurde mir klar, ich kann nicht tot sein, wenn ich die Schmerzen spüren konnte. Auch wenn ich mir es nicht erklären konnte. Da ich mich allerdings noch nicht rühren konnte, rief ich um Hilfe."

Alle starrten Fred an und sagten keinen Ton.

„Ihr solltet Euch mal sehen" spottete Fred. „So überrascht sah nicht mal Prof. Flitwick aus, als er merkte, dass ich wieder unter den Lebenden weilte."

Langsam erwachten die fünf DA-Mitglieder aus ihrer Starre und Madme Pomfrey verzichtete darauf, jeden Einzelnen wieder ins Bett zu stecken, da es sinnlos gewesen wäre. Sie lies es zu, dass alle auf Fred einstürmten und ihn umarmten.

Nachdem sie wieder voneinander gelassen hatten, sah Fred fragend in die Runde „Wo ist denn Harry?" ehe Percy ihn stoppen konnte.

An der schlagartig verschwundenen Freude in den Gesichtern erkannte Fred, dass er wohl etwas Falsches gesagt haben musste. „Aber er hat doch den, dessen Name nicht genannt ..." setzte er erneut zum Sprechen an, aber Percy unterbrach ihn gleich wieder.

„Fred, Harry ist momentan kein gutes Thema. Ich erkläre es Dir gleich, wenn wir uns auf den Weg zu unserer Mutter machen."

„Die wird gleich noch mal so schnell gesund, wenn sie dich wieder sieht." frohlockte Percy und versuchte die Stimmung zu retten.

„Und wir?" kam es von Ginny und Ron im Chor.

„Morgen könnt ihr aus der Krankenstation und dann ist eure Mutter sicher kräftig genug, um die ganze Familie zu verkraften" versuchte Madame Pomfrey ebenso die Stimmung wieder etwas zu lockern.

Nicht ganz zufrieden mit der Antwort aber mit der Gewissheit, bald auch ins St. Mungos zu ihrer Mutter zu dürfen, gingen Ginny und Ron wieder in ihr Bett und ließen sich wortlos den Trank von Madame Pomfrey geben.

„Und für sie gilt das gleiche Miss Granger, Miss Lovegood und Mister Longbottom. Ab in die Betten und nehmen sie ihren Tank! Dann können auch sie morgen den Krankenflügel wieder verlassen."

Nachdem alle ihren Trank zu sich genommen hatten, dauerte es nicht lange, bis sie wieder in ihren Heilschlaf gefallen waren. Das Letzte was sie sahen waren Fred, Percy, Nevilles Großmutter und Lunas Vater, die gemeinsam langsam den Krankenflügel verließen.

Die Sonne schien durch die Fenster des Krankenflügels und kitzelte Hermine an der Nase, als sie am nächsten Morgen erwachte. Sie schreckte nicht gleich wieder hoch und hatte auch etwas Farbe im Gesicht, was Madame Pomfrey mit einer gewissen Befriedigung zur Kenntnis nahm.

„Guten Morgen Miss Granger" begrüßte Madam Pomfrey ihrer Patientin. „Wie mir scheint, geht es ihnen heute bedeutend besser." „Heißt das, ich kann den Krankenflügel verlassen" kam sofort die Frage von Hermine.

„Da sie so weit wieder hergestellt sind und auch wieder bei Kräften sind, kann ich es wohl verantworten, sie gehen zu lassen. Noch eine Nacht würde ich sie wohl eh nicht hier behalten können" entgegnete Madame Pomfrey mit säuerlicher Mine.

„Und wir?" kam es von den anderen Betten wie mit einer Stimme.

„Was soll ich nur mit Euch machen?" kam es von Madame Pomfrey, inzwischen weniger säuerlich als vielmehr belustigt. „Ja, auch ihr könnt den Krankenflügel verlassen."

Schnell wurden die Vorhänge geschlossen und die fünf zogen sich in aller Eile um. Bevor sie allerdings aus dem Krankenflügel stürmen konnten, stellte sich ihnen Madame Pomfrey noch ein Mal in den Weg.

„Nicht so schnell" hielt sie ihnen entgegen. „Jeder noch einen Schluck Stärkungstrank, bevor sie sich auf den Weg machen".

Madame Pomfrey hatte das Gefühl von einem Rudel Werwölfe angefallen worden zu sein, so schnell wurden ihr die Becher mit dem Stärkungstrank aus den Händen gerissen. Und ehe sie sich versah, stand sie allein in der Eingangstüre mit fünf leeren Bechern auf dem Tablett und sah nur noch eine kleine Staubwolke im Gang.

„Kinder!" dachte sie so bei sich. „Obwohl, sind das noch Kinder ...?"

Sie hatten kaum das Ende der Treppe erreicht, als auch schon Prof. McGonagall, Mr. Lovegood, Mrs Longbottom, Fred und Percy auf sie warteten.

„Komm Luna, es wird Zeit nach Hause zu gehen" brach Mr. Lovegood das Schweigen.

„Aber ich will mit! Harry suchen!" entgegnet Luna ihrem Vater und wirkte auf ein Mal gar nicht mehr so verträumt.

„Und ich auch, Großmutter" kam es von Neville „bevor Du mir mit dem gleichen Vorschlag kommst".

„Wir natürlich auch" kam es von den Weasleys. „Allerdings wollen wir erst mal zu unserer Mutter" beendeten sie ihren Satz und man merkte, wie hin und her gerissen sie waren zwischen dem Gefühl ihre Mutter zu besuchen und Harry zu suchen.

Lediglich Hermine sagte keinen Ton. Und der Grund war offensichtlich, wenn man sich ihre Augen ansah. Sie kämpfte mit ihren Tränen.

„Ich bin doch sonst nicht so nah am Wasser gebaut" schimpfte sich Hermine in Gedanken selber. „Was ist nur los mit mir".

„Ich sehe" mischte sich Prof. McGonagall ein „sie sind alle schon wieder tatendurstig, viel zu tatendurstig."

„Worauf sie sich verlassen können" kam es von Hermine mit einem leicht trotzigen Unterton.

„Schön" sagte Prof. McGonagall, ohne auf Hermines Bemerkung einzugehen „dann will ich ihnen nun das weitere Vorgehen erklären".

„Wir Professoren haben uns die letzten Tage durch die ältesten Archive gearbeitet, die es in Hogwarts gibt. Wir haben Eulen an die ältesten und weisesten Zauberer geschickt, mit der Bitte uns zu helfen. Denn das, was mit Mr Weasley und Mr Potter passiert ist, hat nichts mit der Magie zu tun, die wir so gemeinhin kennen. Da mit Mr Weasley alles in Ordnung zu sein scheint, konzentrieren wir unsere Bemühung auf Mr Potter. Wir reden hier von wirklich alter Magie. Magie, die seit Jahrhunderten vergessen ist und vermutlich zur Zeit der Gründung von Hogwarts das letzte Mal von Zauberern richtig beherrscht wurde. Und das braucht seine Zeit" beendete Prof. McGonagall ihren kurzen Vortrag.

„Zeit? Wir haben keine Zeit! Wer weiß, in welchen Problemen Harry vielleicht steckt" begehrte Hermine auf, die ein leichtes Schluchzen in ihrer Stimme kaum unterdrücken konnte.

„Miss Granger" wandte sich Prof. McGonagall mit sanfter Stimme an sie „bedenken sie, aus welchen Situationen Mr Potter schon entkommen ist. Er ist ein außergewöhnlicher Zauberer in dem mehr steckt, als er selber ahnt. Er kann sich seiner Haut erwehren, sollte es nötig sein. Und glauben sie mir, wir arbeiten so schnell wir können."

„Ich weiß" gab Hermine klein bei „aber ...".

„Schon gut" unterbrach sie Prof. McGonagall und legte in einer für sie ungewohnten Art Hermine eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich verstehe sie besser als sie denken".

„Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?" brachte Mr. Lovegood das Gespräch zurück zum Thema.

„Das wollte ich gerade erklären" entgegnete Prof. McGonagall.

„Mr Lovegood, sie und ihre Tochter gehen zu sich nach Hause und erholen sich von all dem, was hier passiert ist. Und keine Angst Miss Lovegood" fügte Prof. McGonagall hinzu, als sie Lunas Gesicht sah „sobald die Suche losgeht erhalten sie eine Eule. Das Gleiche würde ich auch ihnen raten, Mrs Longbottem. Nehmen sie ihren Enkel mit nach Hause und lassen sie es sich ein paar Tage einfach gut gehen."

„Und wir gehen ins St. Mungos, wo sich unsere Mutter darauf freut, euch wieder zu sehen" sagten Fred und Percy wie aus einem Mund zu Ginny und Ron. „Aber sagt Mum nichts von Harry. Sie ist zwar fast wieder genesen, soll sich aber nicht aufregen. Und da sie Harry mehr oder weniger als Familienmitglied ansieht, wäre das jetzt nicht der rechte Moment. Wir haben sie im Glauben gelassen, dass Harry in einem Heilschlaf im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts liegt."

„Dann bleiben noch Sie Miss Granger" wandte sich Prof. McGonagall an Hermine.

„Wir werden jetzt erst mal zu ihnen nach Hause gehen und dort ihre Eltern auf den aktuellen Stand bringen. Ich war gestern schon kurz bei ihnen und habe sie in groben Zügen über die letzten Monate aufgeklärt. Sie sehnen sich danach, sie wieder zu sehen."

„Nun gut, wenn keiner mehr etwas zu sagen hat, dann folgen sie mir bitte in mein Büro" rief Prof. McGonagall zum Aufbruch. „Der Kamin ist inzwischen wieder ans Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen. So sollte es am schnellsten gehen"

Nachdem sich alle kurz voneinander verabschiedet hatten, trennten sie sich mit der Gewissheit, in wenigen Tagen wieder vereint zu sein, um die Suche nach Harry Potter zu beginnen.


	5. Wunden lecken

danke für die Reviews.

* * *

**Kapitel 3 - Wunden lecken **

_**St. Mungos**_

Die Weasleys erreichten St. Mungos durch den Kamin in der Eingangshalle des Zaubererkrankenhauses. Es war eine weite und helle Halle mit hohen Fenstern. Die Hexe am Empfang sah etwas verstört aus und schob ihre Brille in die Haare. Der Kamin sollte eigentlich nicht am Flohnetzwerk angeschlossen sein, damit Kranke keine Möglichkeit hatten zu verschwinden. Als sie aber die Weasleys erkannte, beruhigte sie sich wieder und setzte ihre Arbeit fort.

Kaum waren Ginny, Ron, Fred und Percy dem Kamin entstiegen, als auch schon ihr Vater auf sie zu lief. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Die Untersuchung hat ergeben, dass Molly ganz gesund ist und nichts außer einer kleinen Narbe zurück behalten wird. Diese Nacht muss sie noch hier bleiben aber morgen darf sie schon nach Hause. Die Heiler hier sind echte Meister ihres Fachs."

Nach dieser kurzen Ansprache fiel er jedem seiner Kinder um den Hals und drückte es überglücklich an sich.

„So und nun auf zu eurer Mutter. George ist übrigens mit Bill und Charlie schon bei ihr. Wie ihr seht, ist dann endlich mal wieder die ganze Familie zusammen." sagte er sichtlich erleichtert. „Nur schade, dass Harry noch im Krankenflügel bleiben muss. Molly hätte sich gefreut ihn zu sehen. Schließlich will sie sich noch für den Protego-Zauber bedanken."

Es war Glück für Mr. Weasley, dass er sich schon auf den Weg zur Treppe gemacht hatte und so nicht die betretenen Gesichter sah, die sich die Kinder zuwarfen.

„Mum, Mum" rief Ginny und rannte auf ihre Mutter zu. Mrs Weasley saß in ihrem Bett, einen Verband um ihren linken Arm und ein paar Pflaster auf ihrem Gesicht. Sie war etwas blass um die Nase, aber ansonsten bei anscheinend bester Stimmung und Gesundheit.

„Mein Kleines" rief Mrs Weasleys und nahm ihrer Tochter strahlend in ihren gesunden Arm.

„Und Ron, mein Junge" rief Mrs Weasley, bevor auch er in ihrem Arm landete.

„Ich bin ja so froh Euch wieder zu sehen. Lasst euch mal anschauen" und sie schob die beiden sanft zurück. „Ihr seht etwas geschafft aus. Aber das bekommen wir mit etwas gutem Essen schon wieder hin."

„Wie geht es dir denn, Mum?" fragte Ginny mit besorgtem Blick auf die Pflaster und den Verband.

„Alles halb so schlimm Ginny" beruhigte sie ihre Tochter. „Die Pflaster sind dazu da, einen speziellen Heiltrank langsam, aber kontinuierlich in die Haut eindringen zu lassen. Die kommen morgen genauso weg wie der Verband an meinem Arm. Heute beim Wechsel des Verbands konnte ich den Arm schon wieder ganz normal bewegen. Die Heiler bestehen aber darauf, dass ich den Arm noch ein oder zwei Tage schone, wenn sie morgen den Verband endgültig abnehmen."

„Oh Mum" kam es von Ginny und Ron gleichzeitig bevor sie ihre Mutter wieder umarmten. Und nun konnten sie ihrer Tränen nicht mehr verbergen.

„Meint ihr, dass wir Harry zu uns in den Fuchsbau holen sollen, sobald er aus dem Krankenflügel kommt?" frage Mrs Weasley die beiden. „Ich habe bis auf euch beide schon alle gefragt und alle waren einverstanden."

„Sind wir natürlich auch", sagte Ginny.

„Klar, Harry gehört doch schon fast zur Familie" ergänzte Ron.

Und beiden drehte sich der Magen um bei dem Gedanken, dass sie ihre Mutter anlügen mussten. Zum Glück wandte sich Mrs Weasley gerade ihren anderen Kindern zu, um auch die noch ein Mal richtig zu herzen.

„So, genug Anstrengung für heute" erklang eine tiefe Stimme von der Türe.

Im Eingang zum Krankenzimmer stand ein Heiler und sah mit einem freundlichen Gesicht zu den Weasleys. „Also ihr Kinder geht nach Hause. Eure Mutter kommt ja morgen hier raus. Aber dass ihr sie zu Hause dann ja nicht aufregt oder gar anstrengt!"

„Machen wir", versprachen sie einhellig und verabschiedeten sich wortreich und mit vielen Umarmungen von ihrer Mutter.

„Ich bringe sie noch in den Fuchsbau und komme dann wieder mein Schatz" sagte Mr. Weasley zu seiner Frau. Er küsste sie kurz auf die Stirn und verließ mit den Kindern das Krankenzimmer.

Im Fuchsbau angekommen ließen sich die Weasleys erschöpft, aber glücklich vom Besuch bei Molly, in die Stühle fallen. Fleur begrüßte alle und beschwor einige Becher mit heißer Schokolade und setzte sich mit an den Tisch.

„Es ischt alles vorbereitet für morgen, wenn Schwiegermamon aus dem Krankenhaus kommt" begann sie Mr Weasley zu informieren. „Isch bin ja so froh, das allesch gut gegangen ischt." strahlte sie in die Runde.

„So, und nun raus mit der Sprache!" unterbrach Mr. Weasley Fleur und schaute dabei vor allem Ginny, Ron, Fred und Percy an. Diese sahen auf und verschluckten sich an ihrer heißen Schokolade.

„Was meinst Du" frage Fred mit seiner besten Unschuldsmiene.

„Ich bin euer Vater! Mir macht ihr nichts vor. Und außerdem sind mir eure Blicke untereinander nicht entgangen, auch wenn ich nicht darauf reagiert habe. Aber nun will ich wissen, was los ist!" polterte Mrs Weasley los und wurde von Wort zu Wort ungeduldiger.

Die vier schauten sich an mit einem Gefühl des Stolzes auf ihren Vater an, wie gut er sie doch kannte. Gleichzeitig meldete sich aber auch das schlechte Gewissen.

„Es ist wegen Harry" platze es aus Ginny heraus, die den inneren Druck nicht mehr standhalten konnte.

„Was ist mit Harry?" fragte Mr Weasley mit einem deutlich besorgten Unterton. Daraufhin begannen die vier ihrem Vater sowie ihren beiden anderen Brüdern und Fleur die Geschichte zu erzählen.

_**bei Hemines Eltern**_

Zur selben Zeit, als die Weasleys im Kamin von St. Mungos erschienen, erreichten auch Hermine und Prof. McGonagall den Kamin in der Wohnung der Familie Granger. Ob es erlaubt war einen Kamin der Muggle an das Flohnetzwerk anzuschließen oder nicht hatte Prof. McGonagall wenig geschert, als sie in Hogwarts den Auftrag dazu erteilte.

Kaum hatten die beiden den Kamin verlassen als auch schon Hermines Eltern auf sie zu stürmten. Als Erstes kam ihr Vater und nahm sie in den Arm und hielt sie für Hermines Begriffe über Stunden. Als er sie nach dieser kleinen Ewigkeit wieder los lies, kam auch schon Hermines Mutter und schloss ihre Tochter in die Arme. „Mum" schluchzte Hermine. Zu mehr kam sie nicht. Sie klammerte sich nun noch an ihrer Mutter fest.

Prof. McGonagall ergriff Mr. Grangers Arm und zog ihn in die angrenzende Küche.

„Ihrer Tochter geht es gut. Das habe ich ihnen ja gestern schon gesagt. Aber wie sie sehen, braucht sie momentan viel Liebe und vor allem Ruhe. Madame Pomfrey hat sie nur sehr ungern aus dem Krankenflügel entlassen und mich gebeten ihnen auszurichten, dass Bettruhe wohl das Beste ist. Zu diesem Zweck hat sie mir auch noch ein paar Tränke mitgegeben die ich sie Bitten würde Hermine zu geben. Das Blaue ist ein Schlaftrank, den sie ihr kurz vor dem Bettgehen geben sollen. Das Grüne ist ein Kräftigungstrank, den sie mit dem Frühstück zu sich nehmen soll."

„Bettruhe?" echote Mr Granger. „Sie glauben doch nicht, dass sich meine Tochter ins Bett stecken lässt. Dazu ist sie viel zu ..."

„... stur?" ergänzte Prof. McGonagall.

Beide sahen sich kurz an und fingen an zu lachen.

„Sie scheinen meine Tochter gut zu kennen." spottete Mr Granger.

„Ja, ich hatte ein paar Jahre das Vergnügen" antwortete Prof. McGonagall ebenso belustigt. „Sie ist eine starke Person mit gutem Charakter. Zudem ist sie eine außerordentlich begabte junge Hexe" fuhr sich mit deutlich ernstem Ton fort. „Aber ihr Hang zum Perfektionismus ist leider auch ihr Problem, zumal ihre Kraft sich erst wieder regenerieren muss. Auch ihre übliche Cleverness muss sich erst wieder durch das Chaos in ihrem Kopf kämpfen. Daher bin ich der Meinung, dass Hermine jetzt erst mal ein paar Tage bei ihrer Familie sein muss."

Mr Granger nickte zustimmend.

„Und ich werde jeden Tag vorbeikommen" versprach Prof. McGonagall.

„Was gibt es zu lachen?" drangen die Stimmen von Hermine und ihrer Mutter aus dem Wohnzimmer. „Ihr habt doch gerade eben gelacht".

„Nichts, mein Schatz" antwortete Mr Granger, als er mit Prof. McGonagall wieder ins Zimmer kam.

„So, nun ist es an der Zeit für mich zu gehen" verabschiedete sich Prof. McGonagall von der Familie Granger.

„Und ja Miss Granger, ich sage Bescheid, wenn es losgeht" versprach Prof. McGonagall, als sie Hermines Gesicht sah. Sie drehte sich um, warf das Flohpulver ins Feuer und entschwand mit einem leisen „Hogwarts".

Hermine sah ihre Eltern an und warf sich erneut in ihre Arme. „Es tut mir so leid" brachte sie mühevoll heraus. „Das mit eurem Gedächtnis und überhaupt."

„Mach Dir mal keine Gedanken deswegen, mein Liebes", erwiderte ihrer Mutter.

„Wir sind Dir nicht böse" fügte ihr Vater hinzu. „Wir würden nur gerne von Dir wissen, was eigentlich los war oder los ist."

„Prof. McGonagall hat uns gestern nur das Nötigste gesagt, als sie uns zurückgebracht und unsere Erinnerungen wieder korrigiert hat.

„Ja" sagte Hermine. „Das Ganze fing an als wir, also Ron, Harry und ..." begann Hermine.

Doch bei Harrys Namen versagte ihr die Stimme. Ihre Mutter nahm sie liebevoll in den Arm und hielt sie einfach nur fest. Momentan war jedes Wort unnötig.

Nach wenigen Minuten hatte Hermine sich wieder beruhigt.

„Also, wir waren auf der Suche nach Horkruxen und ..." begann Hermine die Erlebnisse der letzten Wochen stockend zu erzählen. Es wurde ein langer Abend an dessen Ende Hermine sogar ohne Schlaftrunk in ihr Bett fiel und sofort einschlief.

Ihre Eltern standen noch einen Moment in der Türe und registrierten glücklich, dass sich Hermines Gesichtszüge langsam entspannten. „Das werden noch ein paar schwere Tage" sagte Mrs Granger zu ihrem Mann, welcher ihr nickend beipflichtete.


	6. Die Zusammenkunft Teil 1

Gruß an die Leser und Dank an die Reviewer.

und weiter gehts ...

* * *

**Kapitel 04 - Die Zusammenkunft (Teil 1)**

Hermine erholte sich schnell im Kreis ihrer Familie. Am dritten Tag kam Prof. McGonagall in Begeleitung von Madame Pomfrey, welche beide von Hermines Eltern freudig begrüßt wurden.

„Danke für alles was sie für unsere Tochter getan haben" brachten beide gerührt hervor.

„Aber das ist doch selbstverständlich" erwiderte Madame Pomfrey und verschwand in Richtung Hermines Zimmer.

„Was gibt es Neues?" wollte Mr Granger von Prof. McGonagall wissen.

„Nun" sagte Prof. McGonagall „wir hatten die Idee, dass wir uns alle zusammensetzen um die neuesten Erkenntnisse zu besprechen. Und einfach miteinander zu reden wird uns auch helfen, alles besser zu verarbeiten. Madame Pomfrey schaut gerade nach Hermine, ob diese schon so weit ist"

„Und ob sie so weit ist" sagten Mr und Mrs Granger im Chor und grinsten sich einander an.

„Ich sehe" entgegnete Prof. McGonagall mit dem gleichen Grinsen.

„An was für ein Treffen habe sie dabei gedacht Prof. McGonagall" fragte Mr Granger.

„Molly Weasley hat uns alle eingeladen in den Fuchsbau zu kommen" eröffnete Prof. McGonagall den beiden.

„Ja, ich komme sofort mit" ertönte es von der Treppe und Hermine kam herein gestürmt, Madame Pomfrey auf ihren Fersen.

„Das dachte ich mir schon Miss Granger" entgegnete Prof. McGonagall, die nichts anderes erwartet hatte.

„Poppy?" wandte sich Prof. McGonagall an die Angesprochene.

„Keine Einwände" bestätigte diese den gefestigten Zustand von Hermine.

„Diese Einladung gilt für alle" setzte Prof. McGonagall das Begonnene fort. „Auch für sie Mr und Mrs Granger."

Die beiden schauten sich etwas überrascht an. „Aber wir sind doch Muggle..." begann Mrs Granger. „... und Hermines Eltern" beendete Prof. McGonagall den Satz. Hermine warf sich ihren Eltern in die Arme. „Los lass uns aufbrechen".

„Aber wir sind doch noch nie mit diesem ... wie heißt das noch mal ... Flohpulver gereist" entgegneten ihre Eltern. „Können wir nicht auf normalen Weg dahin gelangen?"

„Momentan leider nicht" entgegnete Prof. McGonagall.

„Das ist gar nicht weiter schlimm. Teilweise macht es sogar Spaß" rief Hermine ihren Eltern zu, als sie sich dem Kamin näherte. „Wir sehen uns gleich" war das Letzte was ihre Eltern hörten bevor sie mit einem freudigen „zum Fuchsbau" in den Flammen verschwand.

„Unsere Tochter" stellten Mr und Mrs Granger lächelnd fest

„Ja, ihre Tochter" entgegneten Madame Pomfrey und Prof. McGonagall. Alle vier sahen sich an und mussten erst mal herzlich lachen. „Also gut" sagte Mr Granger „bringen wir diese … ähm … Reise hinter uns" und griff in den Beutel mit dem Flohpulver.

Hustend und sich den Ruß abklopfend entstiegen die vier den Kamin.

„Na ja, lustig war es nicht gerade" war das Erste, was Mr Granger über die Lippen kam. „Aber wir sind immerhin da".

„Alles OK?" erkundigte sich Hermine bei ihren Eltern.

„Alles in Ordnung meine Kleine" erwiderte Mr Granger.

„Allerdings nicht unbedingt meine Art zu reisen" kam es von Mrs Granger.

„Sie sind da" rief eine aufgeregte Stimme.

„Ginny!" rief Hermine und die beiden Freundinnen fielen sich in die Arme.

Kurze Zeit später betraten alle den Garten der Familie Weasley, wo Mr. Weasleys sich daran versuchte einen Grill auf Muggleart anzufachen.

„Ah, sehr schön, dass sie hier sind" begrüßte Mr Weasley die Ankömmlinge.

„Mr Granger" wandte sich Mr Weasley an Hermines Vater „Sie können mir doch bestimmt helfen. Wie bekommen es die Muggle hin, ihr Fleisch über einem offenen Feuer richtig zuzubereiten?"

Mr Granger konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Von Hermine wusste er schon, wie muggelvernarrt Mr Weaseley war. Er griff nach Mr Weasleys Arm und beide gingen Richtung Grillplatz.

„Die sehen wir die nächsten Minuten nicht mehr" sagte Mrs Granger die wusste, dass ihr Mann ein großer Grillfreund ist.

„Da bin ich mir sicher" kam es von Mrs Weasley die gerade in den Garten kam.

„Mein Mann ist nämlich vernarrt in alles, was mit Mugglen zu tun hat, und wird ihren Mann bestimmt tausend Löcher in den Bauch fragen".

„Kein Problem" antwortete Mrs Granger. „Die kann er ja später mit ein paar Steaks wieder auffüllen." Mit einem lauten Prusten verschwanden die beiden Frauen in der Küche.

„Schau mal, wer noch alles hier ist" lenkte Ginny Hermines Aufmerksamkeit zum Festzelt, das im Garten der Weasleys aufgebaut stand. Und kaum dass Hermine ihren Blick zum Zelt wandern lies, erblickte sie auch schon Neville mit seiner Großmutter sowie Luna mit ihrem Vater.

„Hermine!" riefen beide aus, als sie erblickten und rannten auf sie zu.

Luna umarmte Hermine als Erstes, dann folgte Neville, den Ginny erst mal das Glas mit dem Butterbier aus der Hand nahm und sich einen großen Schluck gönnte.

„Wurde auch Zeit" stichelte sie Richtung Neville als dieser Hermine wieder los lies und sich sein Glas von Ginny wieder holte. „Ich bin beim Warten fast verdurstet".

Hermine sah Neville und Ginny etwas ratlos an.

„Ihr trinkt aus demselben Glas? Ihr ..." Hermine sah die beiden sprachlos an.

„Ja, Neville und ich sind zusammen, falls es das war, was Dir im Hals stecken geblieben ist" frohlockte Ginny mit einem Blick auf Hermine. Nachdem sich Hermine von der ersten Überraschung erholt hatte, fiel sie beiden um den Hals. „Ich freue mich ja so für Euch. Aber erzählt mal."

„Da gibt es eigentlich gar nicht so viel zu erzählen" begann Ginny, während sie sich langsam gegen Neville lehnte.

„Da ihr drei ja auf der Jagd nach den Horkruxen ward, blieb es an Neville und an mir hängen, die DA weiterzuführen und auf den Kampf gegen Voldemort vorzubereiten. Zudem war das Leben in Hogwarts zu dieser Zeit alles andere als leicht. Neville stand immer zu mir und hat sogar Strafen auf sich genommen für DA-Aktionen, für die ich verantwortlich war. Und da wusste ich, dass dieses Kribbeln im Bauch mehr bedeuten musste."

„Mir ging es nicht anders" fuhr Neville fort. „Auch bei mir wurde das Kribbeln im Bauch von DA-Treffen zu DA-Treffen immer stärker. Und als Ginny mal wieder eine ihrer Aktionen startete, die dieses Mal leider etwas schief lief, war es für mich klar, dass ich mich vor sie stellen würde und die Strafe auf mich nehme." „Das ist eigentlich schon alles."

„Das war echt ritterlich" sagte Ginny stolz und küsste Neville zärtlich.

„Wo steckt eigentlich Ron?" fragte Hermine nachdem die beiden sich wieder voneinander gelöst hatten.

„Der unterhält sich gerade mit Lunas Vater" entgegnete Ginny. „Ich glaube er will sich zum zehnten Male für das Chaos entschuldigen, welches ihr bei eurer Suche in seinem Haus veranstaltet habt."

„Und dabei hab ich ihm schon hundert Mal gesagt, dass mein Vater zum Dank für meine Rettung mehr als dieses eine Zimmer geopfert hätte" setzte Luna hinzu.

Hermine dachte zurück an den Tag, als sie nur knapp den Todessern entkommen waren und nicht zum ersten Mal spürte sie diesen Schmerz, wenn sich ihre Gedanken Harry näherten.

„Na los, kommt schon oder wollt ihr ewig da herumstehen" kam es von Bill, der gerade seien Kopf aus dem Zelt streckte.

„Lass sie doch, wenn sie noch etwas zu bereden haben" fiel ihm eine Stimme ins Wort, die nur von Fleur stammen konnte.

„Alles was Du sagst, mein Schatz" beschwichtigte Bill seine Frau.

Das Grinsen im Gesicht und der heimlich gezückte Zauberstab zeigten, dass da noch ein kleines Nachspiel folgen würde. Und die vier brauchten auch nicht lange zu warten bis ein spitzer Schrei gefolgt von einem „Wenn isch disch in die Finger bekomme" aus dem Zelt zu vernehmen war, welches nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später von Bill fluchtartig verlassen wurde. Fleur folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, begleitet von einem lauten Lachen der anderen Gäste.

Die vier sahen sich an und grinsten.

„Manche Sachen ändern sich eben nie" meinte Ginny lapidar.


	7. Die Zusammenkunft Teil 2

**Kapitel 04 - Die Zusammenkunft (Teil 2)**

„Das Essen ist gleich fertig" ertönte es vom Grillplatz.

„Und hier kommen auch schon die Salate" sagten Mrs Weasley und Mrs Granger.

„Na dann wollen wir mal essen" schlug Neville vor. „ich habe schon richtigen Hunger".

Es wurde ein wundervolles Essen. Alle lachten, genossen die herrlichen Speisen und unterhielten sich. Eine solche ausgelassene Stimmung hatte die Zaubererwelt seit Jahren nicht mehr erlebt. Alles Sorgen schienen in diesem Augenblick vergessen. Als langsam der Abend anbrach apparierten Prof. Binns und Prof. Flitwich.

„Ich hoffe, ihr habt noch etwas übrig gelassen" kam es von Prof. Flitwich. „Wir bringen dafür auch gute Nachrichten mit."

Den letzten Satz hätte er besser nicht ausgesprochen, denn die folgende Stille und die gespannten Gesichter zeigten ihm mehr als deutlich, dass es erst mal kein Essen gab, bevor er nicht berichtet hatte.

„Erst soll er sich stärken. Sie sind schon seit Tagen nur noch am Arbeiten. Und die Informationen können auch noch 30 Minuten warten." entschied Prof. McGonnegal.

Es gab zwar etwas Gemurre am Tisch, aber letztendlich wurde die Entscheidung von Prof. McGonagall akzeptiert und Prof. Flitwick stürzte sich wie ein halbverhungerter Hypogreif auf die Steaks und Salate.

„Wie kann ein so kleiner Mann so viel essen?" fragten sich Ginny und Luna leise.

„So, kommen wir nun zu den Informationen" führte Prof. McGonagall das Gespräch zurück zum Thema, nachdem Prof. Flitwich sein Essen beendet hatte. „Wir sind alle alten Unterlagen durchgegangen und es scheint tatsächlich so zu sein, das die Gründer durch jegliche Zauber von Hogwarts hindurch apparieren oder disapparieren konnten. Es war allerdings kein normales Apparieren. Der Zauber um Hogwarts erkannte die vier Gründer und ließ sie passieren, während für alle anderen Zauberer kein Durchkommen war."

„Wie kann ein Zauber einen Zauberer erkennen?" fragte Hermine aufgeregt.

„Das ist schwer zu beantworten Miss Granger" führte Prof. Flitwick die Ausführungen von Prof. McGonagall fort. „Am besten vergleichen sie es mit einem Deospray bei den Mugglen. Wenn sie wissen, dass jemanden ein gewisser Geruch anhaftet, dann können sie denjenigen allein am Geruch erkennen, ohne die Personen zu sehen oder zu hören. Und so müssen sie sich das bei den vier Gründern vorstellen. Im übertragenen Sinne natürlich"

„Und da Mr Potter zweifelsohne von den vier Gründern einen Teil innehatte, erkannte der Schutzzauber Mr Potter als berechtigt an und ließ ihn disapparieren. Das Leuchten, von dem Peeves gesprochen hat, scheint wohl eine Nebenerscheinung dieses besonderen Apparierens oder der Prüfung durch den Schutzzauber zu sein. Da sind wir uns nicht ganz einig" schloss Prof. McGonagall die Ausführungen.

„Und was bedeutet das jetzt?" frage Molly Weasley.

„Das bedeutet, dass Mr Potter mit uralter Magie in Berührung kam und diese eingesetzt hat. Ob er sich dessen klar war, was er tat, als er es tat, können wir nicht sagen. Wir gehen davon aus, dass Mr Potter dadurch eine kleine Veränderung durchgemacht hat."

Alle am Tisch erschraken.

„Nein, nichts Schlimmes. Er wird keinen körperlichen oder seelischen Schaden davon tragen, falls sie sich deshalb Sorgen machen sollten. Mr Potter ist ein außergewöhnlicher Zauber, der Kräfte besitzt, die nicht ein mal er selber kennt. Ich glaube Prof. Dumbledore war wohl der Einzige, der das wahre Potential von Mr Potter erkannte.

„Nun, dieses Potential scheint durchgebrochen zu sein. Als Mr Potter Voldemort besiegt hatte, besaß er schon die Imprints der vier Gründer von Hogwarts. Des weiteren hatte er zwei Heiligtümer des Todes in seinem Besitz und das dritte Heiligtum hatte er zumindest bis vor Kurzem in seinem Besitz."

„Heiligtümer des Todes?" kam die Frage von Arthur Weasley. „Was ist das denn?"

„Später Arthur" unterbrach ihn Prof. McGonagall.

„Wir glauben" fuhr Prof. Flitwich fort „dass diese Kombination Mr Potter zum mächtigsten Zauberer gemacht hat, den die Zaubererwelt je gesehen hat."

Als er in die Runde blickte, sah er nur erstaunte Gesichter.

„Ja, meine Lieben" fuhr Prof. McGonagall fort. „In diesem Zustand hätten nicht ein Mal Voldemort und Grindelwald gemeinsam eine Chance gegen unseren Mr Potter gehabt." Ein kollektives Einatmen folgte dieser Aussage.

„Allerdings" setzte nun Prof. Flitwick wieder fort „wissen wir nicht, wie Mr Potter diese Macht, nun ja, bekommen ist. Es kann sein, dass sie seinen Geist verwirrt hat und er aus reinem Instinkt eine Fluchtdisapparartion gemacht hat. Und dank der Imprints war ihm das möglich. Die Frage ist nur, wo ist er herausgekommen und wie ist es ihm ergangen."

„Was meinen Sie mit ergangen" fuhr Hermine von ihrem Stuhl auf.

„Bleiben sie ruhig, Miss Granger" ergriff wieder Prof. McGonagall das Wort.

„Wir gehen davon aus, dass sich Harrys Geist nach spätestens ein oder zwei Tagen wieder von selbst klärt. Und so lange verhungert oder verdurstet niemand."

„Aber woher wollen sie wissen, dass ihm nichts passiert ist" begehrte Hermine erneut auf.

„Wir sind uns ziemlich sicher, dass ihm nichts passiert ist. Zum einen hätten wir dann bestimmt durch Mugglenachrichten oder Zauberernachrichten davon gehört. Auch die Auroren sind auf der Suche nach Mr Potter. Und zum anderen ..."

„Ja?" fragte Hermine. „Was zum anderen?"

„Nun, Miss Granger" begann Prof. McGonagall, die nicht wusste, wie sie es formulieren sollte „da kommen sie ins Spiel."

„Ich??" kam ein ungläubiger Ausruf von Hermine, welchem ein Hustenanfall folgte, als sie sich vor Schreck am Butterbier verschluckte.

„Ja, sie Miss Granger, aber darauf kommen wir gleich noch mal" erwiderte Prof. McGonagall. „Erst mal weiter im Thema"

„Die zweite Möglichkeit" und diesmal sprach Prof. Binns weiter „ist die, dass Mr Potter die Macht gespürt hat und sie bewusst eingesetzt hat. Nach allem was wir über die Jahre von Mr Potter so gesehen und erlebt haben halte ich diese Möglichkeit auch nicht für ausgeschlossen. Wenn wir aber diese Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen, stellt sich die Frage, was Mr Potter dazu bewogen hat, nach seinem Kampf ohne ein Wort und ohne eine Spur zu verschwinden."

„Aber wenn diese Verwirrung durch die absichtlich oder unabsichtlich genutzte Macht nach ein paar Tagen wieder verschwindet" fragte Luna „diese paar Tage sind doch inzwischen längst vorbei. Warum meldet Harry sich denn nicht? Wo ist er denn nun?"

Darauf wusste niemand eine Antwort.


	8. Die Suche des Herzens Teil 1

Danke für die Reviews.

Allen ein schönes Wochenende.

* * *

**Kapitel 5 - Die Suche des Herzens (Teil 1)**

„Ich möchte alle hier Versammelten bitten, noch ein Mal in Gedanken zu diesem Tag zurückzukehren und zu überlegen, wann und in welcher Situation sie Mr Potter das letzte Mal gesehen haben." sprach Prof. McGonagall in die Runde und beendete das betretene Schweigen.

„Ich habe ihn das letzte Mal bei meinem Kampf mit Bellatrix gesehen" begann Molly Weasley. „Bellatrix und ich schickten uns gegenseitig alle möglichen Flüche, wozu auch Todesflüche gehörten. Während ich sie richtig traf, hat sie mich zum Glück nur gestreift." Mr Weasley nahm seine Frau bei diesen Worten in den Arm und man sah ihm an, wie unangenehm die Erinnerung für ihn daran war. „Als Bellatrix tot war, wendete sich Voldemort plötzlich mir zu, der das alles allen Anschein nach irgendwie mitbekommen hatte. Nur war ich nicht mehr in der Lage mich zu wehren. Doch wie aus dem Nichts erschallte ein Protego und ich war hinter einem Schild geschützt. Das Harry diesen Schild aufgebaut hatte, erkannte ich in dem Moment, als er den Tarnumhang über seine Schultern gleiten lies. Dann wurde mir immer wieder mal schwarz vor Augen, sodass ich den Kampf nicht recht folgen konnte."

„Als ich jedoch in Arthurs Armen lag und ich den Jubel hörte, war mir klar, dass jetzt alles gut werden würde. Madame Pomfrey hat mich dann notdürftig zusammengeflickt und Hagrid hat mich aus dem Schloss getragen. Ich kann also nicht viel zu Harrys Verschwinden sagen. Tut mir leid Minerva."

Die meisten der Anwesenden konnten noch weniger dazu sagen, da sie zum Großteil selber mit Kämpfen gegen die Todesser beschäftigt waren.

„Wie sieht es mit Euch aus" wandte sich Prof. McGonagall an Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna und Neville.

„Wir konnten nicht mal richtig den Kampf verfolgen" entgegneten Neville und Ginny.

„Dem kann ich mich nur anschließen" kam es von Luna.

„Ich muss gestehen, dass ich nach dem Kampf nur noch meine Mutter gesehen habe" gab Ron kleinlaut zu. Keiner der Anwesenden machte ihm daraus einen Vorwurf. Es war einfach eine zu natürliche und menschliche Reaktion.

Alle Blicke richteten sich nun auf Hermine.

„Ja, ich habe Harry gesehen", begann sie stockend zu berichten. „Er hatte Voldemort besiegt und stand noch wie angewurzelt an seinem Platz, als ob er immer noch nicht glauben konnte, dass er es tatsächlich geschafft hatte. Dann wandte er sich um, streifte mit seinem Blick kurz Mrs Weasley und erblickte dann Ron und mich."

Ron blickte vom Boden auf und schaute zu Hermine.

„Ich wollte zu Harry gehen, aber Ron zog mich mit zu seinen Eltern."

An den Blick, den Harry dabei in den Augen hatte dachte Hermine in diesem Moment nicht.

„Dort angekommen war ich so voll Sorge, dass Molly, äh Mrs Weasley ..."

„Sag ruhig Molly zu mir, Hermine" unterbrach sie Mrs Weasley. „Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass sich alle hier am Tisch etwas näher kommen und die Förmlichkeiten über den Zauberteppich werfen".

„Weiter" drängte Prof. McGonagall.

„Als klar war, dass Molly wohl nicht in so großer Gefahr war, wie es den Anschein hatte und auf den Weg ins St. Mungos war, suchte ich nach Harry, aber er war nicht mehr zu finden. Wir gingen zurück zum Platz des Kampfes, aber dort trafen wir nur Neville, der Harry ja leider auch nicht gesehen hatte."

„Gut, fassen wir also zusammen" begann Prof. McGonagall.

„Mr Potter hatte Voldemort besiegt und stand wie erstarrt da. Dann drehte er sich um und erblickte Miss Granger und Mr Weasley, die allerdings in Mollys Richtung eilen. Von Peeves wissen wir, dass Harry aufgeleuchtet hat und disappariert sein soll."

Für einen kurzen Moment schwiegen wieder alle am Tisch.

„Nun, sei es, wie es sei" brach Prof. McGonagall das Schweigen „egal ob Mr Potter nun absichtlich oder aus Versehen verschwunden ist, die Lösung des Rätsels liegt bei Miss Granger".

Hermine saß wie erstarrt auf ihrem Stuhl, als sich alle Blicke zu ihr wanden.

„Was ist mit Hermine?" frage Molly Weasley besorgt.

„Tut mir leid Molly, aber das würde ich gerne erst ein Mal mit Miss Granger unter vier Augen besprechen, da es sehr persönlich werden wird."

Wie in Trance stand Hermine auf und folgte Prof. McGonagall ins Haus. Die Augen aller im Zelt folgten den beiden.

Nachdem sie im Haus verschwunden waren, redeten alle wild durcheinander, bis Mr Weasley um Ruhe bat. Nach zwei weiteren Bitten hatte er sich endlich Gehör verschafft.

„Prof. Binns, Prof. Flitwick, sie wissen doch bestimmt, um was es geht" wandte er sich an die beiden Lehrer.

„Ja" antworteten beide „aber wir haben Minerva versprochen zu schweigen, bis entweder sie oder Miss Granger uns erlaubt, die Informationen preiszugeben."

Bedrückt setzte sich Mr Weasley wieder hin. Da war allen klar, dass sie keine Wahl hatten, als zu warten bis Prof. McGonagall und Hermine wieder zurückkamen.

„Eine Runde Butterbier?" versuchte Mr Granger seine Unsicherheit zu überspielen. Er litt Höllenqualen wegen der Ungewissheit bezüglich seiner Tochter. Der Aufruf hatte allerdings Erfolg. Die Versammelten griffen zu den Gläsern und versuchten das gerade eben Gehörte zumindest kurz zu verdrängen.

„Miss Granger, wie ist ihr Verhältnis zu Mr Potter" fiel Prof. McGonagall gleich mit der Tür ins Haus, kaum dass die beiden die Küche der Familie Weasley erreicht hatten.

„Was meinen sie" fragte Hermine ganz baff und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen. „Was hat das mit der Suche nach Harry zu tun?"

„Miss Granger" fuhr Prof. McGonagall fort „sie mögen zwar die klügste Hexe sein, die Hogwarts seit Jahrzehnten gesehen hat, aber manchmal steht ihnen ihr Kopf selbst im Weg. Die Suche nach Harry ist keine logische Suche, da hier Kräfte am Werk waren, von denen wir kaum noch Wissen haben. Es handelt sich wie schon des Öfteren erwähnt um uralte Magie. Die Suche nach Harry ist viel mehr eine Suche des Herzens. Denn auch die Liebe ist uralte Magie" ergänzte sie leise.

Hermine saß auf ihren Stuhl und starrte Prof. McGonagall an, als hätte sie gerade eben nur 3 Punkte für ihren Aufsatz in Verwandlung bekommen.

„Sie scheinen noch immer nicht zu wissen, worauf es hinausläuft, oder Miss Granger" stellte Prof. McGonagall nach drei wortlosen Minuten fest.

„Doch" kam es leise von Hermine „ich glaube ich beginne langsam zu verstehen".

„Das wurde aber auch Zeit" seufzte Prof. McGonagall. „Also noch mal, wie stehen sie zu Harry Potter?"


	9. Die Suche des Herzens Teil 2

kleine Überraschung zum Sonntag. Viel Spaß!

.

* * *

.

**Kapitel 5 - Die Suche des Herzens (Teil 2)**

„Ich weiß nicht Professor, ich kann es ihnen wirklich nicht sagen" antwortete Hermine vollkommen verunsichert.

„Also gut Miss Granger, lassen wir diesen Punkt erst mal aus, auch wenn es der zentrale Punkt ist, um den sich alles dreht. Ich will ihnen zumindest erst mal den Rest erklären."

Hermine nickte stumm und konzentrierte sich auf Prof. McGonagall, was ihr immer schwerer fiel, je länger sie sich die Frage mit ihrem Verhältnis zu Harry durch den Kopf gehen lies.

„Sie hören mir zu?" fragte Prof. McGonagall zur Vorsicht noch ein Mal. „Gut, aus Überlieferungen aus der Zeit der Gründung von Hogwarts wissen wir, dass es eine starke Verbindung zwischen den Herzen von zwei Liebenden gibt. Nicht die normale Verbundenheit sondern etwas viel tiefer Gehendes. Und es gibt die Möglichkeit, dass diese Herzen sich finden. Es gibt einen uralten Zauberspruch, den kein Zauberer seit Ewigkeiten ausgesprochen hat, aber wir gehen davon aus, dass wir ihn zustande bekommen und dass er auch funktioniert. Dieser Spruch versetzt das Herz dessen, der mit dem Zauber belegt wird, in einen besonderen Zustand. Fragen sie mich bitte nicht nach Einzelheiten. Da sind sich Prof. Flitwick und Prof. Binns auch nicht so ganz einig." beantwortete Prof. McGonagall Hermines Gesichtsausdruck.

„Wo war ich stehen geblieben? Ah ja, der Zustand. Nun, in diesem Zustand ist das Herz in der Lage nach dem zu ihm gehörenden Herz zu suchen. Wenn das gefundene Herz diese Liebe erwidert und bereit ist, sendet es angeregt durch den Suchimpuls eine Antwort an das suchende Herz. Auf diese Weise ist die Person in der Lage, ihre Liebe jederzeit und überall auf der Erde zu finden. Der Suchende kann den Aufenthaltsort dabei so genau bestimmen, als würde das Zaubereiministerium minderjährigen Zauber orten. Wenn wir also jetzt davon ausgehen, dass zwischen ihnen und Mr Potter mehr als nur Freundschaft besteht, könnte dies der Weg sein Mr Potter zu finden. Ansonsten ist eine Suche unserer Meinung nach sinnlos, da Harry überall stecken könnte. Und sollte er noch etwas von dieser uralten Magie und Macht übrig behalten haben, kann ein Auror in 30 Zentimeter Entfernung an Harry vorbei laufen, ohne ihn zu spüren, sofern Harry es nicht möchte. Und all das auch ohne Tarnumhang. So weit alles verstanden Miss Granger?" fragte Prof. McGonagall nach. Hermine nickte nur. Sie war nicht in der Lage auch nur ein Wort von sich zu geben.

„Gut, damit kommen wir wieder zum Ausgangsproblem zurück - ihre Gefühle zu Mr Potter und die seinen ihnen gegenüber. Denn der Herz-Such-Zauber, den wir anwenden wollen, funktioniert nur, wenn keine Zweifel im Herzen vorhanden sind. Es wäre daher gut, wenn sie sich schnell über ihre Gefühle im Klaren werden könnten."

Mit diesem Satz lies Prof. McGonagall eine zutiefst erschütterte Hermine in der Küche zurück.

„Sie haben gut reden" dachte Hermine bei sich bevor sich ihre Gedanke wieder im Chaos verloren.

Prof. McGonagall ging nachdenklich zum Zelt zurück. Hatte Miss Granger alles verstanden? Täuschten sie und die anderen sich auch nicht? Alle die sie in Hogwarts gefragt hatte, hatten ihr gesagt, dass es ihrer Meinung nach nur eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis die beiden ihrer Liebe zueinander erkennen würden und sich diese auch endlich eingestehen.

Bisher umkreisten sich die beiden wie zwei Zauberer beim Duell, anstatt dass sie endlich aufeinander zugehen und die Sache klärten.

Auch das Gespräch, welches sie mit der Familie Granger geführt hatte, bestärkte sie in ihrem Glauben. Sie hatte den beiden nicht verraten, um was es geht, aber dennoch die Informationen erhalten, die sie brauchte.

Nun konnte sie nichts mehr tun. Alles lag jetzt in den Händen von Hermine.

Prof. McGonagall wurde schon sehnsüchtig im Zelt zurück erwartet.

„Wo ist meine Tochter?" bestürmte sie Mrs Granger, kaum dass Prof. McGonagall den Kopf in das Festzelt gesteckt hatte.

„Sie ist in der Küche" entgegnete ihr Prof. McGonagall. „Und sie sollten sie noch mindestens 10 Minuten alleine mit ihren Gedanken lassen" ergänzte sie, als sie sah, wie Mrs Granger schon aufspringen wollte.

Die Anwesenden sahen sie an.

„Nein, ich bin nicht herzlos" warf Prof. McGonagall ihnen zu „aber es ist sehr wichtig, dass Miss Granger sich noch mal unser Gespräch durch den Kopf gehen lässt und sich endlich mit dem Problem befasst". Wobei sie das Wort Problem sonderbar betonte.

„Ich könnte jetzt ein Butterbier vertragen" wandte sich Prof. McGonagall an Mr Weasley und setzte sich zu den Anderen an den Tisch.

Hermine saß, nachdem Prof. McGonagall sie in der Küche zurückgelassen hatte, noch eine Zeit lang reglos auf ihrem Stuhl.

„Ich soll Harry finden" dachte sie bei sich. „Nein, mein Herz soll Harry finden" korrigierte sie sich im selben Moment. „Aber wie soll das gehen? Das ist doch nicht logisch!"

„Manchmal steht ihnen ihr Kopf selbst im Weg" hallten die Worte von Prof. McGonagall in ihrem Kopf nach.

Ja, aber wie stand es denn nun wirklich um sie und Harry? Harry hatte doch Ginny geküsst und war mit Ginny im sechsten Schuljahr zusammen.

„Gewesen" ergänzte ihr Unterbewusstsein spöttisch.

Dem konnte Hermine nichts entgegnen. Es stimmte, am Ende ihres Schuljahres hatten sich beide getrennt und Ginny war inzwischen mit Neville zusammen. Allen Anschein nach waren beide sehr glücklich. Sonst kannte Hermine niemanden, den Harry ein Mal näher an sich herangelassen hätte. Allenfalls noch Cho.

„Und was ist mit Dir" kam der Einwurf ihres Unterbewusstseins? „Mit Dir und Ron?"

„Nichts!" fuhr Hermine auf und ärgerte sich sogleich über ihren Ausbruch.

Da saß sie nun, alleine in der Küche der Familie Weasley und hielt ein Zwiegespräch mit ihrem Unterbewusstsein. Wenn die Situation nicht so verfahren gewesen wäre, hätte sie lachen mögen.

„Ja, ich habe vielleicht mal mit Ron geflirtet und ja, Ron und ich sind uns näher gekommen, aber mehr war da nicht."

„Wirklich?" kam erneut ein Einwurf ihres Unterbewusstseins. Und so langsam fragte sich Hermine, ob sie wirklich mit ihrem Unterbewusstsein redete oder ob Prof. McGonagall, als sie sie vor sich in die Küche geschoben hatte, nicht doch heimlich zu ihrem Zauberstab gegriffen hatte.

„Und sie sind doch die klügste Hexe" hallte es wie zur Bestätigung in ihrem Kopf wieder.

Hermine saß wie vom Donner gerührt.

„Und bevor sie sich jetzt zu sehr wundern, ich bin nicht ihrer Lehrerin, ich bin lediglich ein für die Dauer von 10 Minuten in ihrem Geist aktivierter Diskussionspartner. Ich sollte sie durch möglichst spitze Bemerkungen dazu bringen, ihre Fassung zu verlieren, sodass sie endlich ihren, wenn auch brillanten, Verstand ausschalten und anfangen auch mal mit ihrem Herzen zu denken. Diese 10 Minuten sind nun vorbei, daher war es meine Pflicht mich vor ihnen zu offenbaren. Und nun werde ich für immer aus ihrem Kopf verschwinden. Zu guter Letzt noch ein kleiner Rat von mir. Sie sind ja eine Mugglegeborene und sollten daher die Bücher der Muggle zumindest teilweise kennen. Besser jedenfalls als ich. Und zu ihrer Situation fällt mir etwas aus einem Buch der Muggle ein: _Nur mit dem Herzen sieht man gut_. Ach, wie hieß er denn noch gleich wieder? Ach ja, irgendetwas mit Antoine. Und nun leben sie wohl Miss Granger."

„Antoine, Antoine de Saint-Exupery" ergänzte Hermine in Gedanken.

Eine Antwort bekam sie nicht mehr, aber ein kurzes Gefühl der Heiterkeit zeugte davon, dass ihr Gesprächspartner es wohl noch mitbekommen hatte.

Sie senkte ihren Kopf auf die Tischplatte und schloss die Augen.

„Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein" murmelte sie vor sich hin. Diesmal kam keine Erwiderung. Nun war sie wirklich alleine mit ihren Gedanken.

„Liebe ich denn Harry? Liebt er denn mich?" kamen die beiden zentralen Fragen in ihr hoch.

Sie gab sich selbst keine Antwort. Die Tränen, die auf den Tisch tropften schienen Antwort genug.


	10. Im Hexenhaus

Sorry, es hat etwas länger gedauert. Dafür gibt es dieses Mal auch keine zwei Teile.

Dann mal ein schönes Wochenende und viel Spaß an alle meine Leser und besonders an meine Reviewer!

.

* * *

**Kapitel 6 - Im Hexenhaus**

„Mein Kleines" ertönte die Stimme ihrer Mutter an der Türe zur Küche. Hermine blickte auf und sah ihre Mutter wie durch einen Schleier, einen Schleier aus Tränen. Bevor Hermine etwas sagen konnte, hatte sich ihre Mutter auch schon wortlos neben sie gesetzt und in den Arm genommen.

„Mum, ich ... ich ..." begann Hermine mit zittriger Stimme.

„Psch" war das Einzige, was von ihrer Mutter kam, als sie liebevoll ihren Zeigefinger auf Hermines Lippen legte. „Du brauchst nichts zu sagen. Prof. McGonagall hat mir zumindest einen Teil eures Gespräches erläutert. Und nun wollen wir nach Hause. Es ist schon spät und Du brauchst erst mal wieder Ruhe. Oder immer noch?" gluckste sie und zu ihrer großen Freude huschte der Anflug eines Lächelns über Hermines Gesicht.

„Dann wollen wir mal" polterte Hermines Vater, als er mit Prof. McGonagall zur Tür hereinkam. „Auf zum Kamin und dann ab nach Hause."

„Und die anderen?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig.

„Machen sie sich darüber keine Gedanken, Miss Granger" entgegnete ihr Prof. McGonagall.

„Ihre Eltern haben sich bereits verabschiedet, und dass sie momentan Ruhe brauchen, werden alle einsehen. Zur Not werde ich es ihnen nachdrücklich erklären."

Beim letzten Satz funkelten Prof. McGonagalls Augen und Hermine wusste, was das bedeutete.

Oh ja, Prof. McGonagall konnte sehr überzeugend sein, wenn sie wollte. Das hatte sie in all den Jahren in Hogwarts mehr als ein Mal erlebt.

Ohne eine weitere Erwiderung stand Hermine auf und wand sich wortlos dem Kamin zu. Kurz vor dem Kamin blieb sie stehen.

„Wie erreichen wir eigentlich unser Haus?" wollte sie wissen in der plötzlichen Erkenntnis, dass ihr Haus in der Zaubererwelt normalerweise ja unbekannt war.

„Zum Hexenhaus" klärte sie Prof. McGonagall auf.

„Wir mussten dem Haus einen Namen geben, um den Kamin permanent ins Flohnetzwerk integrieren zu können." fuhr sie mit etwas belustigter Stimme fort. „Und ihre Mutter machte spontan den Vorschlag „Hexenhaus"."

Im Hexenhaus lief Hermine ohne sich noch ein Mal umzuschauen vom Kamin direkt die Treppe hoch in ihr Zimmer. Ihre Eltern schauten ihr mit etwas Sorge hinterher, als auch schon Madame Pomfrey aus dem Kamin kam.

„Tut mir leid Minerva" entschuldigte sie sich „ich habe mich etwas verspätet und Euch im Fuchsbau verfehlt."

„Das macht nichts Poppy" beschwichtigte sie Prof. McGonagall. „Wir sind auch erst vor wenigen Augenblicken hier angekommen. Sie haben den Trank dabei?"

„Was für einen Trank?" fragten Hermines Eltern besorgt.

„Keine Sorge" beruhigte sie Madame Pomfrey. „Es handelt sich nur um einen Trank, der ihr zu einem tiefen Schlaf verhilft. Also ähnlich wie der Trank, welchen sie ihrer Tochter bis vor Kurzem noch gegeben haben."

„Im Gegensatz dazu verursacht dieser Trank allerdings keinen traumlosen Schlaf. Damals war dies notwendig, da Hermine sowohl körperlich als auch seelisch am Ende war. Nun ist sie körperlich so weit wieder genesen, dass sie es verkraftet, sich im Traum ihren Gedanken zu stellen."

Die Erklärung stellte die beiden Grangers weitestgehend zufrieden. Dass sie nicht glücklich darüber waren, zeigte ihre Gesichter dennoch deutlich.

„Ich werde ihr den Trank am Besten gleich geben" sagte Madame Pomfrey und wandte sich zur Treppe während Prof. McGonagall ihr nachdenklich hinterher blickte.

„Und nun ist es Zeit, dass sie uns die ganze Geschichte erzählen" holte Mr. Granger Prof. McGonagall aus ihren Gedanken.

„Das werde ich nicht tun" entgegnete Prof. McGonagall.

Mr und Mrs Granger schauten sich überrascht an.

„Das ist die Aufgabe ihrer Tochter" fuhr Prof. McGonagall fort, ohne den Grangers eine Gelegenheit zu einer Erwiderung zu geben.

„Ihre Tochter wird sie die nächste Zeit brauchen, sei es zum Reden oder auch nur zum Zuhören. Wenn es so weit ist, dann tun sie das bitte auch. Lassen sie Hermine spüren, wie viel sie ihnen bedeutet. Machen sie ihr unterschwellig dabei klar, wie wichtig es ist, dass sie endlich auch ein mal ihr Herz anstatt immer nur ihren Verstand benutzen soll. Aber drängen sie sie dabei nicht."

„Madame Pomfrey oder ich werden öfters vorbeikommen, um zu schauen, ob alles in Ordnung ist oder ob sie unsere Hilfe brauchen. Für alle Fälle schicke ich ihnen heute noch eine Eule, mit der sie mich zu jeder Zeit und an jeden Ort erreichen können."

„Hallo Miss Granger" sagte Madame Pomfrey freundlich, als sie Hermines Zimmer betrat.

Hermine lag auf dem Bett und starrte die Decke an.

„Hallo Madame Pomfrey" sagte sie mit leiser Stimme, ohne den Blick von der Decke zu nehmen.

„Ich habe hier einen Schlaftrunk für Sie" setzte Madame Pomfrey fort und näherte sich Hermines Bett.

„Es ist besser sie ziehen sich erst mal um und gehen ins Bett, da dieser Trunk recht schnell wirkt. Ich habe beim Zubereiten wohl etwas zu viel Florfliegen erwischt" versuchte Madame Pomfrey einen kleinen Witz.

„Ist schon OK" sagte Hermine, richtete sich auf und nahm ihr den Becher aus der Hand.

„Ich kann auch so schlafen" sagte sie und trank den Becher in einen Zug leer.

Madame Pomfrey nahm ihr den Becher aus der Hand und Hermine legte sich zurück auf ihr Bett. Kaum hatte ihr Kopf das Kissen berührt, als auch schon die Augenlider begannen zuzufallen. Nach nicht ein mal einer Minute zeugte ein ruhiges und gleichmäßiges Atmen davon, dass Hermine eingeschlafen war.

Madame Pomfrey holte eine Decke aus dem Schrank und legte sie sanft über Hermine. Diese kuschelte sich dabei in ihr Kissen.

Madame Pomfrey löschte das Licht und verließ den Raum. Kurz vor dem Schließen der Türe hörte sie noch ein leises „Harry" von Hermine.

„Das ging ja sehr schnell" dachte Madame Pomfrey bei sich und lief die Treppe hinunter.

„Ah Poppy, hat Hermine ihren Trank genommen?" fragte Prof. McGonagall, kaum dass diese den Raum betreten hatte.

„Ja, alles in Ordnung" entgegnete diese knapp.

„Gut, dann wird es Zeit für uns zu gehen" eröffnete Prof. McGonagall den Grangers. „Wir sehen uns morgen wieder".

Und mit einem „Hogwarts" verschwanden Prof. McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey nacheinander im Kamin.

„Ich denke, es ist auch für uns Zeit ins Bett zu gehen" sagte Mrs Granger zu ihrem Mann.

„Es war ein langer und anstrengender Tag."

„Die nächsten Tage werden wohl nicht viel anders werden meine Liebe" dachte Mr Granger bei sich. Und der Ausdruck in den Augen seiner Frau zeigte ihm, dass sie haargenau das Gleiche dachte.

Hermine erwachte und blickte sich um. Sie war in ihrem Zimmer, das etwas aufgeräumter aussah als am Vortag, aber etwas war anders. Sie sah sich im Raum um und erstarrte. An ihrem Schreibtisch saß Harry.

„Harry!" hauchte Hermine.

„Hallo Hermine" antwortet Harry.

Etwas distanziert, wie Hermine empfand. Oder war sie einfach noch nicht ganz wach.

„Wie, was machst Du hier?" stammelte sie vor sich hin.

„Was ich hier mache? Ich sitze an Deinem Schreibtisch" gab ihr Harry belustigt zurück.

„Das meine ich nicht" kam es von Hermine „und das weist Du ganz genau".

„Na gut" reagierte Harry, „ich bin hier, weil Du mich sehen wolltest. Ich habe allerdings nicht viel Zeit."

„Oh Harry" fasste Hermine ihren ganzen Mut zusammen. „Wir müssen unbedingt reden."

„Aber das tun wir doch" erwiderte Harry gelassen.

„Ich meine über uns" fuhr Hermine fort, ohne auf Harrys Bemerkung einzugehen.

„Was gibt es da zu reden?" fragte Harry mit verständnislosem Blick.

„Ich meine, wie wir zueinander stehen" präzisierte Hermine ihre Aussage.

Diesmal kam keine Antwort von Harry. Er saß nur da und schaute Hermine an. Anscheinend wartete er darauf, dass sie weitersprach. Hermine richtete sich im Bett auf und atmete tief durch.

„Harry, ich will wissen, ob zwischen uns mehr ist als nur Freundschaft".

Damit war die Katze aus dem Sack.

„War doch gar nicht so schwer" sagte Hermine zu sich selbst in Gedanken und blickte erwartungsvoll Richtung Harry. Als Harry noch immer nicht reagierte, begann Hermine ihre Gedanken offen zu legen.

„Harry, da Du anscheinend noch nicht reden willst, werde ich Dir einfach mal meine Gedanken erzählen. Ich habe nur eine Bitte: unterbrich mich nicht."

Harry quittierte das mit einem Kopfnicken.

„Ich erinnere mich noch an unseren ersten Tag im Hogwarts Express. Du warst mit Ron in einem Abteil und er wollte seine Ratte umfärben. Und schon an diesem Tag haben mich Deine leuchtend grünen Augen fasziniert. Aber mit elf Jahren hat man noch keine Ahnung von solchen Sachen. Im Laufe des ersten Jahres war ich ziemlich oft genervt von Dir und von Ron und fühlte mich sehr oft alleine. Nun, bis zu diesem Tag mit dem Bergtroll. Als wir danach Freunde wurden, war dies der bis dahin glücklichste Tag in meinem ersten Schuljahr."

„Oder in unserem vierten Jahr, als alle glaubten, dass Du den Ruhm des Trimagischen Champions um jeden Preis haben wolltest. Ich wusste, dass Du nicht freiwillig Deinen Namen in den Feuerkelch getan hast. Woher ich das wusste, kann ich Dir nicht sagen. Ich habe Deine Augen gesehen und wusste einfach die Wahrheit."

„Und als Du dann den Drachen gegenüberstehen musstest, wäre ich vor Angst fast gestorben. Damals dachte ich noch, dass das normal unter Freunden, guten Freunden, ist. Aber der Moment als wir uns kurz in den Armen lagen hat ein unbestimmbares Kribbeln in mir hinterlassen."

„Und dann unsere letzten beiden Jahre. Als Du Ginny geküsst hast und mit ihr zusammen gekommen bist.

Ich habe mich gefreut für Euch beide, aber gleichzeitig habe ich viele Nächte in meinem Bett nicht geschlafen sondern nur geweint. Und da wurde mir bewusst, dass ich eifersüchtig war auf Ginny. Eifersüchtig auf meine beste Freundin. Ich fühlte mich schlecht dabei, konnte aber nichts gegen meine Gefühle tun."

Im Laufe ihrer Erzählung wurde Hermine immer leiser und hatte immer größere Probleme gegen ihre Tränen zu kämpfen. Als sie ihre Erzählung beendete und sich ihre Augen an der Bettdecke trocknete, begann Harry zu sprechen.

„Hermine, auch ich hatte im ersten Schuljahr mit Dir zu kämpfen. Einerseits warst Du eine nervige Besserwisserin und Streberin, andererseits konnte ich Dir, warum auch immer, nicht richtig böse sein.

Und als ich sah, dass Du in Gefahr warst, habe ich nicht nachgedacht sondern bin einfach auf den Troll gesprungen. Und es stimmt, es war ein gutes Gefühl anschließend Freunde zu sein."

„Und ja, im vierten Jahr warst Du meine große Stütze. Als niemand an mich glauben wollte, Du hast es getan. Du hast mir nur auf mein Wort hin geglaubt ohne einen Beweis zu fordern. Und unsere Umarmung, nun, ich kann Dir nicht sagen, was da passiert ist, aber ich spürte in diesem Moment eine nie gekannte Wärme und wusste plötzlich, dass mir kein Drache oder sonst etwas in diesem Turnier etwas anhaben könnte. Nicht gerade logisch, was?"

„Und das mit Ginny" stockte Harry „ist schwer zu erklären. Sie hat mich schon immer mehr oder weniger angehimmelt. Und in der einen oder anderen Situation, als Du mit Ron zum Beispiel in der Bibliothek warst, war Ginny bei mir. Und so hat es sich einfach ergeben. Ja, wir waren glücklich zusammen, aber nur kurze Zeit. Nach und nach erkannten wir beide, dass wir uns nur selber betrogen. Ginny „liebte" mich aufgrund des Faibles, welchen sie schon immer für mich hatte. Und ich „liebte" Ginny, weil Ginny einfach da war. Und so war es nur logisch, dass wir unsere Beziehung beenden mussten, um zumindest das zu bleiben, was wir eigentlich immer waren - sehr gute Freunde. Die Ausrede mit der Gefahr für Ginny habe ich bei Dumbledores Beerdigung nur gewählt, um ihr die Trennung etwas leichter zu machen. Aber ich denke, sie wusste es."

„Ein anderes Problem unsere Beziehung warst Du" gestand Harry. „Und das habe ich bisher noch niemanden gesagt. Auch wenn ich mit Ginny zusammen war und dann Dich und Ron zusammen gesehen habe, hat es mir immer wieder einen Stich versetzt. Aber genug davon" schloss Harry. „Über Gefühle zu reden war und ist nicht meine Stärke."

Harrys Gesicht hatte sich im Laufe seiner Schilderung kein bisschen verändert. Und auch jetzt schaute er nach wie vor ohne eine Regung im Gesicht zu Hermine, deren Augen beim Zuhören immer größer wurden.

„Aber dann, ..." begann Hermine, konnte den Satz aber nicht zu Ende sprechen, denn Harry unterbrach sie.

„Ich habe Dir gesagt, dass ich nicht viel Zeit habe. Ich muss wieder gehen."

Während er sprach, stand Harry auf und wandte sich in Richtung der Türe von Hermines Zimmer.

„Nein, geh nicht" schrie Hermine heraus. „Bitte bleib, lass mich nicht allein!"

Doch Harry hatte schon den Griff in der Hand und die Türe leicht geöffnet.

„Es war nie etwas zwischen mir und Ron. Das musst Du mir glauben. Ja, wir haben vielleicht etwas geflirtet, aber das war doch nur Spielerei."

Harry stockte kurz in der Türe und schaute sich noch ein mal zu Hermine um. Sein Gesicht zeigte nach wie vor keine Regung, seine Augen waren allerdings leicht zusammengekniffen, als ob er Probleme hätte, scharf zu sehen.

„Harry!" ergriff Hermine ihre letzte Chance „Ich liebe Dich!"

Ein Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht. Hermine schaute ihm nach und bevor ein leises Klick davon zeugte, dass die Türe zu ihrem Zimmer wieder ins Schloss gefallen war, hörte sie noch ein letztes Flüstern von Harry „Ich liebe Dich auch, Hermine!"

„Nein!" schrie Hermine „komm zurück! Nein! Nein! Nein!"

Aber Harry kam nicht wieder. Ihren Gefühlen hingebend warf Hermine ihren Kopf ins Kissen und weinte.

Kurze Zeit später spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Schulter, die sie sanft rüttelte.

„Hermine, wach auf" drang es langsam in ihren Kopf vor.

Sie drehte sich um und sah ins Gesicht ihrer Mutter. Es zeigte eine gewisse Besorgnis. Ihr Vater stand in der Türe und schaute zu den beiden herüber.

„Du musst einen schlimmen Traum gehabt haben meine Kleine" begann ihrer Mutter und nahm Hermine liebevoll in ihre Arme. „Du hast geschrieen, wie ich es noch nie von Dir gehört habe!"

Hermine war noch ganz durcheinander. War das mit Harry nur ein Traum? Aber es kam ihr so real vor.

„Willst Du uns etwas erzählen?" fragte ihrer Mutter, die Hermines in die Ferne gerichteten Blick richtig gedeutet hatte. „Dann wird es Dir besser gehen" ermunterte sie ihre Tochter und reichte ihr eine große Tasse Schokolade, die Mr Granger kurzerhand aus der Küche geholt hatte.

„Ja" antworte Hermine mit schwacher Stimme.


	11. Zurück in Hogwarts

ohne große Worte - weiter gehts.

* * *

**Kapitel 7 - Zurück in Hogwarts**

Nachdem Hermine geendet hatte, sah ihre Mutter sie lange an.

„Auf Empfehlung von Madam Pomfrey" sagte sie schließlich und gab Hermine einen großen Riegel Schokolade, da diese ihre Tasse die ganze Zeit über nicht angerührt hatte. Und tatsächlich zauberte ihr die Schokolade ein erstes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Du liebst Harry also wirklich?" fragte ihre Mutter, obwohl sie die Antwort schon kannte.

„Ja" hauchte Hermine noch etwas kraftlos und erschöpft.

„Kommt ihr?" erklang die Stimme ihres Vaters, von dem sie gar nicht gemerkt hatte, dass er ihr Zimmer wieder verlassen hatte. „Das Frühstück ist fertig. Sonst esse ich all die feinen Sachen alleine."

„Ja, wir kommen" antworten beide, denn Hermine stellte fest, dass sie bei all dem Chaos, welches in ihr herrschte, vor allem eines hatte – Hunger.

Kaum dass Familie Granger am Tisch saß und sich die frischen Croissants schmecken ließ, erschienen Prof. McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey im Kamin.

„Guten Morgen zusammen" begrüßte Prof. McGonagall die am Tisch sitzenden.

„Guten Morgen" antworteten diese wie mit einer Stimme. „Setzten Sie sich doch und essen eine Kleinigkeit mit" schlug Mr Granger den beiden vor.

„Eine gute Idee" bestätigte Madame Pomfrey. „Wir sind schon einige Zeit unterwegs und so langsam kommt auch bei uns der Hunger zum Vorschein."

Die nächsten Minuten wurde am Tisch gar nicht gesprochen. Alle widmeten sich den Leckereien, die auf dem Tisch standen, bis auch der letzte Krümel vertilgt war.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Miss Granger?" begann Madame Pomfrey das Gespräch wieder.

Hermine und ihre Mutter schauten sich an und Hermine begann, Teile der letzten Nacht zu erzählen.

„Mit so einer schnellen Reaktion habe ich nicht gerechnet" offenbarte Madame Pomfrey.

„Aber das macht die Sache doch etwas einfacher" ergänzte Prof. McGonagall erleichtert.

Und zu Hermine gewandt fuhr sie fort „Es tut mir leid Miss Granger, aber ich kann ihnen auch nicht sagen, ob diese Nacht wirklich nur ein Traum war. Was sind überhaupt Träume? Zudem war es ein, sagen wir mal, ungewöhnlicher Schlaftrank, den sie bekommen haben."

„Und ich muss es leider wieder sagen, Harry kam mit uralter Magie in Berührung und hat diese, bewusst oder nicht, eingesetzt. Das ist eine Situation, wie es sie bisher in der uns bekannten Zaubererwelt noch nicht gab."

„Es könnte durchaus sein, dass es nicht nur ein Traum war. Vielleicht waren ihre Liebe und ihre Verzweiflung in dieser Nacht so stark, dass es auch ohne Einsatz des Herz-Such-Zaubers zu einem unbewussten Kontakt ihrer beiden Herzen kam. Wenn dem so war, ist das ein sehr gutes Zeichen und wir können optimistisch an diesen Zauber herangehen." schloss Prof. McGonagall.

„Dann ist das weitere Vorgehen klar" erläuterte Prof. McGonagall den weiteren Verlauf.

„Morgen werden wir uns alle in Hogwarts wieder treffen und dann sehen wir weiter. Jetzt müssen wir aber schleunigst zurück und alles vorbereiten."

Hermine führte noch einige Gespräche mit ihren Eltern, bevor sie diese Nacht in einen traumlosen Schlaf fiel. Am nächsten Morgen wachte sie ruhig und ausgeruht auf, konnte aber ein gewisses Gefühl der Anspannung nicht leugnen.

„Heute ist also der Tag, an dem sich entscheiden sollte, ob Harry gefunden werden kann - oder gefunden werden will" dachte Hermine, während sie sich anzog. Sie freute sich jedenfalls darauf, Harry wieder zusehen. Allerdings hatte sie auch Angst vor dem Treffen und was mit Harry war. Dennoch hoffte sie, dass der Zauber funktionieren möge.

Es klopfte an ihrer Türe und ihre Mutter steckte den Kopf herein.

„Fertig?" fragte sie.

„Ja" antwortete Hermine. „Von mir aus kann es losgehen."

„Das ist gut, denn unten wartet schon Prof. McGonagall auf uns, um uns nach Hogwarts zu begleiten. Dort gibt es dann erst mal noch ein Frühstück. Und wenn ich Deine Lehrerin richtig verstanden habe, werden auch alle, die bei den Weasleys mitgefeiert haben anwesend sein."

Hermine zuckte kurz zusammen.

„Alle waren anwesend? Sollte sie etwas vor allen Anwesenden ihre Gefühle zu Harry gestehen?" dachte Hermine in einem Anflug von Verzweiflung.

Ihre Mutter tat, als ob sie das Zucken nicht gesehen hatte, sondern nahm ihre Tochter bei der Hand und ging mit ihr die Treppe hinab.

„Hallo zusammen" wurden sie nach ihrer Ankunft in Hogwarts freudig von Madame Pomfrey begrüßt. „Die anderen sitzen schon beim Frühstück. Ich konnte sie nicht mehr bremsen."

Sie folgten Madame Pomfrey und wurden stürmisch empfangen.

„Hermine" rief Ginny und lief zu ihrer Freundin. „Wie geht es dir? Alles OK?"

„Danke Ginny" antwortete ihr Hermine. „Mir geht es wieder gut. Auch wenn ich etwas nervös bin."

„Ach, Du schaffst das schon. Du hast bisher immer alles geschafft" kam es von Ron, der, wie Hermine überrascht feststellte, schon wieder die Hand von Luna hielt.

Neville grinste, als er Hermines irritierten und fragenden Blick sah.

„Tja, Du bist halt ein paar Minuten zu früh von unserer Grillparty verschwunden" kam ihm Ginny zuvor, die ebenfalls grinste. Dann packte sie Neville bei der Hand und zog ihn zurück zum Frühstückstisch.

Hermine und ihre Eltern folgten, während Prof. McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey sich mit „wir müssen noch etwas vorbereiten" zurückzogen.

Am Tisch wurden Hermine und ihre Eltern mit großer Freude begrüßt.

„Was ist jetzt das Geheimnis? Was sollst Du machen?" platze es aus Fred heraus, wofür er sich einen strafenden Blick seiner Mutter einfing.

„Ich kann es Dir nicht sagen, weil ich es selber nicht weiß" entgegnete Hermine den verdutzt dreinblickenden Fred. „Ich weiß nur, dass es um einen uralten Zauber geht".

Dass dieser sich Herz-Such-Zauber nannte, behielt sie für sich. Fred und George hätten sie damit nur aufgezogen. Und dafür war das flaue Gefühl im Magen einfach schon zu groß.

„Nun lass sie doch erst mal was essen" ermahnte Mrs Weasley ihren Sohn.

Es folgte ein Frühstück, bei denen über alle möglichen und unmöglichen Themen geredet wurde. Lediglich Hermine und Harry wurden dabei bewusst ausgeklammert. Hermine hatte das Gefühl, dass jeder auf seine Worte achtete.

„Das lag bestimmt an Molly" dachte Hermine bei sich. „Fred und George hatten nicht umsonst erwähnt, dass ihre Mutter, wenn sie richtig wütend ist, eine nicht unerhebliche Ähnlichkeit zu einem Säbelzahntiger hatte."

Der Gedanke belustigte sie, sodass sie unwillkürlich lächeln musste. Das Lächeln wurde am Tisch von niemanden kommentiert, sehr wohl aber registriert. Und von allen Anwesenden fiel in diesem Moment ein großer Teil ihrer Anspannung ab.

Nach einer guten Stunde kamen Prof. McGonagall, Prof. Flitwick, Prof. Binns und Madame Pomfrey in die große Halle.

„Ich denke, die größte Anspannung und Nervosität ist inzwischen bei allen verflogen" wandte sich Prof. McGonagall an die Anwesenden. „Unsere Vorbereitungen sind so weit abgeschlossen und wir würden sie, Miss Granger, jetzt bitten, mit uns zu kommen."

Hermine streckte ihren Arm aus und griff nach der Hand ihrer Mutter. Diese erwiderte den Händedruck und nickte ihr aufmunternd zu.

„Was ist mit uns?" fragten Ron, Ginny, Luna und Neville mehr oder minder gleichzeitig.

„Sie werden hier warten müssen, so leid es mir auch tut. Der Zauber ist etwas, für das Miss Granger keine Störung gebrauchen kann" klärte Prof. Flitwick sie auf.

Hermine erhob sich langsam und folgte den Professoren.

„Wo gehen wir hin" fragte Hermine ihre Lehrer.

„Ich dachte an den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Das ist ein Raum, den sie kennen, den sie positiv gegenüber eingestellt sind und wo sie sich folglich auf den Zauber konzentrieren können" erklärte ihr Prof. McGonagall.

Die kleine Gruppe näherte sich den dem Portrait der alten Dame. Auf dem Weg dahin achtete Hermine kaum auf ihre Schritte, sodass sie fast Mrs Norris, die Katze des Hausmeisters getreten hätte, die sich in eine Ecke des Ganges flüchtete. Auch die Katze schien von der ganzen Schlacht um Hogwarts noch sehr verwirrt.

„Wenn wir den Raum betreten haben" wandte sich Prof. McGonagall an die dicke Dame „dann lassen sie niemanden mehr in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Selbst wenn Voldemort wieder leben würde, könnte diese Nachricht warten. Haben sie mich verstanden."

„Aber sicher doch" antwortete die dicke Dame.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum waren die Vorhänge zugezogen, im Kamin knisterte ein kleines Feuer und ein undefinierbarer Geruch strömte aus einem kleinen Zauberkessel. Der Raum wurde lediglich von ein paar Kerzen erleuchtet.

„Ich hoffe, dass wir eine Umgebung geschaffen haben, in der sie sich in Ruhe auf sich selbst konzentrieren können" kommentierte Madame Pomfrey Hermines schweifenden Blick.

„Ich denke schon" entgegnete Hermine etwas in Gedanken verloren.

„Gut, dann werden wir ihnen nun erklären, was in den nächsten Minuten hier passieren wird" begann Prof. McGonagall ihre Erklärungen.

„Sie setzen sich bitte in den Sessel und entspannen sich so gut es geht. Dann wird ihnen Madame Pomfrey den Zaubertrank geben. Es wird einen Moment dauern, bis er anfängt zu wirken. Den Aufzeichnungen zufolge etwa 5 Minuten. Danach werden sich die vier Hauslehrer um sie herum aufstellen, ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie richten und einen Zauberspruch der Gründer von Hogwarts sprechen. Ich werde die ganz Zeit über bei ihnen sein und versuchen, sie auf den richtigen Weg zu leiten. Wenn alles funktioniert, werden sie eine Wärme in ihrem Körper spüren, während ihr Herz schneller schlagen wird. Die Frequenz der Herzschläge sowie die gefühlte Wärme wird ihnen sagen, wie nah oder wie fern sie dem anderen Herzen sind. Wenn Mr Potter ihre Gefühle erwidert und auch zulässt, werden sie ein leichtes Ziehen in der Herzgegend verspüren. Das ist dann die Antwort des anderen Herzens. Ob sie den Standort des Herzens festhalten können oder ob sie nach der Antwort die Verbindung erneut aufbauen müssen, ist leider nicht überliefert. Sei es, wie es sei, wenn sie dann wieder den Standort ermittelt haben, müssen sie disapparieren."

Hermines Kopf ruckte herum. „Disapparieren?" frage sie ungläubig.

„Das ist nicht das eigentliche Problem" eröffnete ihr Prof. McGonagall. „Wenn sie disapparieren, dann darf das nicht wie sonst bewusst und unter Einsatz ihres Wissens und Verstandes geschehen. Ihr Herz muss den Vorgang einleiten. Dann sollten sie auch durch den Schutzzauber gelangen können."

„Wie soll das gehen?" frage Hermine, die immer noch dabei war, das soeben gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„In den Überlieferungen steht nur ein Satz dazu: „Folgen Sie Ihrem Herzen!" klärte sie Prof. Binns auf.

„Und es gibt noch ein weiteres Problem, welches wir ihnen nicht verschweigen wollen" fuhr Prof. Binns fort. „Der Zauber kann nicht beliebig oft angewendet werden. Mit jedem Senden geht ein Teil des Herzens auf Reise - und kommt nie wieder zurück. Wenn es eine Antwort bekommt, wird das auf die Reise geschickte und somit fehlende Teil durch das Teil des antwortenden Herzens ersetzt und das Herz somit wieder vervollständigt. So haben die Liebenden jeweils ein Teil des Anderen für immer in ihrem Herzen."

„Wie romantisch" dachte Hermine im ersten Augenblick, doch im selben Moment erkannte sie die Kehrseite der Medaille.

„Ich sehe, sie haben die Konsequenz erkannt" deutete Prof. Binns ihren Gesichtsausdruck richtig.

„Wenn das gesuchte Herz nicht antwortet, fehlt dem Herz des Suchenden ein Teil. Und mit jedem weiteren Versuch verliert diese Person einen weiteren Teil ihres Herzens, bis ... Nun ja, auch hier schweigen sich die Aufzeichnungen leider wieder aus."

„Wir haben mit ihren Eltern geredet wegen dieser möglichen Gefahr für ihre Person, und ich soll ihnen ausrichten, dass ihre Eltern ihnen keine Vorschriften machen, ungeachtet dessen, dass sie eh schon volljährig sind. Sie überlassen ihnen die Entscheidung."

„Ich mache es trotzdem" fiel Hermine ihrem Lehrer ins Wort, ohne auch nur darüber nachgedacht zu haben. „Wenn meine Gefühle für Harry wirklich so sind, kann ich mir ein Leben eh nur noch gemeinsam mit ihm vorstellen".

Die anderen Hauslehrer sowie Prof. McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey schauten betreten zu Boden.


	12. Harrys Entscheidung

Es wird Zeit, dass Harry wieder mitspielt. Wünsche ein schönes Wochenende (natürlich an alle, besonders aber an meine Reviewer!).

* * *

**Kapitel 8 - Harrys Entscheidung**

„Gut, dann trinken sie dies hier" sagte Madame Pomfrey und reichte Hermine einen Becher mit einer ölig gelben Flüssigkeit. „Trinken sie einen Schluck, zählen sie bis 5. Dann trinken sie wieder einen Schluck und zählen bis 10. Dann trinken sie den Becher leer. Während sie trinken denken sie bitte so fest es geht an Mr. Potter."

Hermine nickte und nahm den Becher entgegen. Sie machte es sich im Sessel bequem, atmete tief durch und setzte den Becher an. „Harry" dachte sie, als sie den ersten Schluck nahm.

„Schmeckt wie Hustensaft" dachte sie im ersten Moment, nur um sich selber sofort wieder am Riemen zu reisen. „Nicht ablenken lassen."

Madame Pomfrey, die mit so einer Reaktion gerechnet hatte, hatte die Sekunden gezählt und gab Hermine ein Zeichen, den nächsten Schluck zu trinken. Hermine lächelte dankbar, nahm den nächsten Schluck und dachte wieder ganz intensiv „Harry". Nach weiteren zehn Sekunden gab Madam Pomfrey ihr das Zeichen, den Becher nun ganz zu leeren. Hermine tat wie ihr geheißen und dachte dabei „Harry, wo bist Du nur! Harry, ich brauche Dich!"

„Sehr schön" kommentierte Prof. McGonagall. „Jetzt müssen wir ein paar Minuten warten. Wie fühlen sie sich Miss Granger?"

„Momentan spüre ich noch nichts" entgegnete Hermine.

„Jetzt passiert etwas" unterbrach Hermine das Schweigen nach etwa zwei Minuten. „So langsam spüre ich eine gewisse Wärme im ganzen Körper, die sich mehr und mehr Richtung Herz konzentriert."

„Sehr gut" und mit einem Wink von Prof. McGonagall nahmen die vier Hauslehrer um Hermine Aufstellung.

Hermine schloss die Augen und gab sich dem Gefühl der Wärme hin. Als sie plötzlich ein zusätzliches Kribbeln spürte, wusste sie, dass nun auch die Zauber der vier Hauslehrer zu wirken begannen.

„Es ist so weit" flüsterte Prof. McGonagall Hermine ins Ohr. „Die Zauber sind gesprochen und Ihr Zittern zeigte mir, dass diese wirken. Jetzt liegt es an Ihnen. Lassen Sie Ihrem Herz freien Lauf."

Der Gemeinschaftsraum, das Knistern des Feuers und auch alle sonstigen Geräusche traten immer mehr in den Hintergrund. Hermine war in einer eigenen Welt.

Nach und nach begann sie auch ihren Körper nicht mehr zu spüren bis ihre ganzen Empfindungen nur noch aus Wärme und einem Herzschlag bestanden.

Sie dachte an Harry und fragte sich, wie sie ihr Herz auf Reisen schicken könnte. Doch bevor sie sich darüber Gedanken machen konnte, stellte sie bereits eine erste Veränderung fest. Allein der Gedanke an Harry führte dazu, dass sich ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte. Daraufhin begann Hermine in Gedanken alle schönen Erlebnisse, die sie und Harry teilten, vor ihrem inneren Auge Revue passieren zu lassen.

Gelegentlich wurde der Herzschlag langsamer, dann änderte Hermine sofort die Erinnerung, bis sie eine fand, mit welcher sich der Herzschlag wieder steigerte.

„Das machen Sie sehr gut" drang Prof. McGonagalls Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne zu ihr.

Hermine ging Erinnerung für Erinnerung durch und langsam aber stetig erhöhte sich der Herzschlag und auch die Wärme wurde ihrem Empfinden nach immer stärker.

Hermine keuchte und der Schweiß tropfte ihr von der Stirn.

„Sehr gut" hörte sie erneut Prof. McGonagalls Stimme. „Der Reaktion ihres Körpers sowie der Rückkopplung unsere Zauberstäbe nach dürften sie Harry gefunden haben. Legen sie all ihre Gefühle in ihre Gedanken!"

Hermines Körper zitterte vor Anstrengung. Madame Pomfrey schaute inzwischen ziemlich besorgt auf Hermine, doch Prof. McGonagall schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Sie ist stark Poppy. Sie schafft das."

Ein lauter Seufzer lies Prof. McGonagall und Madame Pomfrey ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Hermine zuwenden. In diesem Moment griff sich Hermine ans Herz und ihre Züge verhärteten sich.

„Jetzt!" rief Prof. McGonagall, die die Reaktion richtig gedeutet hat. „Das war die Antwort. Disapparieren Sie!"

Hermine spürte ein Stechen in ihrem Herzen und eine Welle des Glücks durchströmte sie. Harrys Herz hatte tatsächlich geantwortet. Kaum hörbar drang das „Jetzt" von Prof. McGonagall zu ihr durch und sie konzentrierte sich um zu disapparieren. Kaum dass sie es versuchte, wurde es um sie herum kälter.

„Miss Granger, Sie sollen mit dem Herz disapparieren. Lassen Sie Ihren Verstand ruhen" kam die Mahnung von Prof. McGonagall durch.

Hermine nannte sich selbst eine Närrin und begann erneut mit der Suche.

Beim zweiten Mal ging es wesentlich schneller, bis sie die Wärme spürte und der Herzschlag ihr signalisierte, dass sie Harry erneut gefunden hatte. Diesmal dachte sie nicht aktiv ans disapparieren, sondern nur daran, dass sie bei ihm sein wollte. Ihr größter Wunsch war wieder von ihm im Arm gehalten zu werden und mit ihm endlich das Gefühlschaos auszuräumen, welches zwischen ihnen existierte.

Noch während sie dies dachte, spürte sie einen Sog, der sie aus dem Sessel zu ziehen drohte. Hermine reagierte instinktiv richtig und kämpfte nicht gegen den Sog an, trotz ihrer Schrecksekunde. Statt dessen gab sie sich dem Sog hin und dachte weiterhin nur an Harry.

Der Sog wurde stärke und verwandelte sich langsam in einen Wirbel, der sie aufsog. Ganz leise vernahm sie noch einen Schrei, vermutlich Prof. McGonagall oder Madame Pomfrey. Der Wirbel dauerte nur kurz, zumindest für Hermines Empfinden, und verwandelte sich wieder in einen Sog. Diesmal zog der Sog sie jedoch nach unten, sofern man in diesem Zustand überhaupt von einem Oben oder Unten reden konnte.

Plötzlich spürte Hermine ihren Körper wieder. Alle Glieder schmerzten und sie stellte fest, dass sie wohl auf einer Wiese lag. Der Duft von Gras stieg ihr in die Nase. Langsam richtete sie sich auf und blickte sich um. Sie lag auf einer Wiese in einem Vorgarten. So weit sie sehen konnte war es eine ganz normale Straße mit ganz normalen Häusern.

Irgendetwas kam ihr an der Gegend bekannt vor, aber woher nur? Langsam kehrte ihre Logik zurück.

„Ich bin in diesem Vorgarten gelandet, also werde ich mir als Erstes das dazugehörige Haus ansehen" beschloss Hermine.

Sie richtete sich auf und streckte sich in alle Richtungen. Die Gliederschmerzen waren wie weggeblasen und auch von der Wärme oder dem Herzrasen war nichts mehr zu spüren. Langsam ging sie auf die Haustüre zu und schaute auf das Namensschild.

Hermine erstarrte. Auf dem Namensschild stand _Familie Vernon Dursley_.

Jetzt wunderte sich Hermine nicht mehr, dass egal wer nach Harry gesucht hatte, ihn nicht gefunden hatte. Wer konnte auch ahnen, dass er ausgerechnet dort ist, wo er die schlimmsten Jahre seines Lebens erdulden musste.

„Der Schutzzauber des Hauses, der mit Harrys 17. Geburtstag erloschen ist" schoss es Hermine durch den Kopf. „Und wenn dieser durch die Verwendung von uralter Magie wie auch immer aufgefrischt wurde, dann hätten alle Auroren zusammen ihn in 100 Jahren nicht gefunden." Hermine war sich dabei ziemlich sicher, dass sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag.

Sie holte tief Luft, zupfte ihre Kleidung zurecht und klopfte. Ihr Herz pochte und sie war sich sicher, dass der Zaubertrank diesmal nichts damit zu tun hatte. Würde sie Harry hier finden? Und was ist mit ihm? Warum hat er sich nicht gemeldet? Und wie wird er auch mich reagieren Dies waren nur ein paar der Fragen, die Hermine durch den Kopf schossen. Sie klopfte noch mal.

Nichts rührte sich. Hermine beschloss, um das Haus herumzugehen. Aber nirgends gab es eine Spur von Harry. Der Garten war in einem erbärmlichen Zustand, da sich längere Zeit niemand mehr darum gekümmert hatte. Das hohe Gras hatte aber auch einen Vorteil. Man konnte sehen, ob es an irgendwelchen Stellen niedergetreten war. Aber davon sah Hermine nichts. Es sah alles sehr verlassen aus. Auch die Autogarage war verschlossen.

Wieder an der Haustüre angekommen fragte sie sich, ob sie wirklich an der richtigen Stelle appariert war. In Vertrauen darauf klopfte sie erneut. Diesmal hörte sich ein Geräusch aus dem Inneren des Hauses.

Aber niemand öffnete die Tür. Konnte Sie sich getäuscht haben? Nein, da war ein Geräusch, dessen war sich Hermine sicher.

„Harry mach auf!" rief Hermine während sie diese Mal nicht klopfte sondern kräftig gegen die Türe hämmerte. „Ich weiß, dass Du im Haus bist!"

„Das war schon sehr stark geraten" dachte Hermine bei sich. „Was mache ich, wenn jetzt Harrys Onkel in der Türe steht?"

Bevor Hermine den Gedanken zu Ende führen konnte, hörte sie das Geräusch erneut. Und diesmal näherte es sich der Türe. Klick. Ein Schlüssel wurde im Schloss gedreht und mit einem leisen Quietschen ging die Türe auf.

Hinter der Türe stand Harry.

Harry hatte eine ausgewaschene Jeans und ein Hemd an. Seine Haare standen wie üblich in alle Richtungen ab und seine grünen Augen blitzten durch die Brillengläser. Äußerlich schien er den Kampf gegen Voldemort gut überstanden zu haben.

„Hermine, wie hast Du mich ..." setzte er an, konnte den Satz aber nicht zu Ende sprechen, da sich Hermine schon an Harrys Hals geworfen hatte.

Harry war im ersten Moment etwas überrascht, schloss Hermine dann aber ebenfalls in die Arme.

„Da steh ich nun in seinen Armen" dachte Hermine bei sich. „Die Umarmung war zwar nicht so herzlich, wie ich gehofft hatte, aber immerhin hat er mich nicht angeschrieen oder fortgejagt."

Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit ließen beide voneinander ab. Hermine grinste über beide Ohren und sah zufriedener aus als eine Katze, die gerade eine fette Maus verspeist hatte. Harry hingegen war die Verwirrung anzusehen, als er Hermine hereinbat.

„Gerade aus ins Wohnzimmer, ich hole Dir einen Apfelsaft. Oder lieber einen Orangensaft?" sagte Harry und bog in die Küche ab.

„Apfelsaft" antwortete Hermine und ging ins Wohnzimmer. Sie schaute sich verwundert um. Überall Bilder von den Dursleys, aber kein einziges Bild von Harry.

„Ich habe hier nichts verändert. Und Bilder von mir oder meinen Eltern gab es hier noch nie." kommentierte Harry ihre Blicke und gab ihr das Glas mit Saft. „Ich denke, dass jetzt, nachdem alles vorbei ist, die Dursleys in ein paar Wochen wieder in ihr Haus zurückkommen werden. Aber bis dahin ..." Harry vollendete den Satz nicht.

„Mich würde echt interessieren, wie Du es geschafft hast mich zu finden! sagte Harry satt dessen.

„Ich erzähle es Dir, aber auch Du wirst mir einiges zu erzählen haben" entgegnete Hermine. „Warum bist Du hier?"

„Ich bin davon ausgegangen, dass mich hier niemals jemand vermuten würde." entgegnete Harry. „Wo hätte ich denn sonst hingehen sollen?"

„In Hogwarts konnte ich nicht bleiben. Dort hätten mich alle nur angestarrt als den Auserwählten. Das ist das Letzte, wonach mir der Sinn stand."

„In Sirius altes Haus? Mit all den Erinnerungen? Das war mir nicht möglich!"

„Oder in den Fuchsbau? Nachdem Fred tot ist, Mrs. Weasley verletzt ist und Du wohl mit Ron etwas Ruhe haben willst?"

Harry hatte sich etwas in Rage geredet.

„Tut mir leid" murmelte er Hermine schuldbewusst zu, als er dies feststellte.

„Ist schon OK Harry" sagte Hermine und bemühte sich um eine beruhigende Stimme. „Und überhaupt, mir scheint, wir haben wir einiges zu bereden." fuhr sie sanft fort.


	13. Die Aussprache

Cute_Lily  
danke *rot werd*. Damit hast Du die Latte aber ziemlich hoch gelegt. Ich hoffe, die folgenden Kapitel werden dem / Dir gerecht. Viel Spaß weiterhin.

marco60  
Hab Dank für den Hinweis. Hermine und Ron waren nie ein Paar, daher auch keine Trennung mit entspr. Aussprache. Hätte ich vielleicht deutlich(er) darstellen sollen. Viel Spaß weiterhin.

Hermine Potter  
Die Abneigung zwischen den Dursleys und Harry war so gut bekannt, dass diese Option wohl niemanden überhaupt nur in den Sinn kam ... - da kam wohl der Slytherin in Harry durch.

All  
mit dem neuen Kapitel hatte ich so ein paar Probleme. Wie viele "Details" "darf" man (be)schreiben? Ich wollte kein FSK18-Kapitel, aber auch keine Logiklücken.  
Genug Selbstgebrabbel, lest selber, schönes Wochenende und lasst Euch den Kürbis schmecken ;)

.

* * *

**Kapitel 9 - Die Aussprache**

„Also" begann Hermine und stellte ihr Glas ab. „Zu Deiner Beruhigung: Niemand weiß, wo Du bist und niemand kann Dich finden. Du brauchst Dir deswegen keine Gedanken zu machen. Es sind nur Du und ich. Und bevor ich weitererzähle, will ich erst mal wissen, was passiert ist".

„Nun gut, dann will ich mal anfangen" und Harry begann zu erzählen.

„Als ich Voldemort besiegt hatte, fühlte ich zu meiner Verwunderung keine Freude oder Genugtuung. Nein, ich spürte gar nichts. In mir war eine einzige Leere. Zuerst war ich davon wie gelähmt. Es kam mir so irreal vor. Langsam kam wieder Leben in meinen Körper und auch mein Denken setzte wieder ein. Ich bewegte mich und schaute mich um. Ich sah Gesichter, die alle genauso erstarrt waren wie mein Eigenes noch vor wenigen Sekunden. Und alle Gesichter waren auf die Überreste von Voldemort gerichtet. Langsam kam wieder Bewegung in die Menschen und die Freude brach bei ihnen durch. Ich sah, wie sich die Ersten in die Arme fielen, andere anfingen zu singen und zu tanzen. Lediglich bei mir stellte ich keine Regung fest. Dann erblickte ich Dich und Ron in der Menge und wollte zu Euch, aber da warst Du mit Ron auch schon wieder verschwunden.

Nein, unterbrich mich bitte nicht" wandte sich Harry an Hermine, die zu einer Erklärung ansetzten wollte, dass Ron sie einfach mit sich geschleppt hatte.

„Dann sah ich noch ein Mal zu Mrs. Weasley in den Armen ihres Mannes. Das versetzte mir einen weiteren Stich. Erneut musste jemand wegen mir leiden. Das Gesicht von Madame Pomfrey zeigte mir zum Glück, dass Mrs. Weasley es überleben würde. Ich hätte schreien können. So viel Leid und das alles wegen Voldemort, alles wegen mir. Und da wollte ich nur noch weg. Ich steckte beide Zauberstäbe ein, hob meinen Tarnumhang auf und wollte verschwinden, aber durch die Menschenmenge war kein Durchkommen. Ich wünschte mir, dass man in Hogwarts doch disapparieren könnte und plötzlich umfasste mich eine Wärme. Ich kann es Dir nicht beschreiben. Dann begann es überall an und in meinem Körper zu ziehen und mir wurde schwarz vor Augen. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag ich in einer kleinen Kammer. Ich blickte mich um und die Kammer kam mir irgendwie vertraut vor. Plötzlich realisierte ich, dass ich in der Kammer unter der Treppe im Haus meines Onkels war. Die Kammer, in der ich die ersten 10 Jahre leben musste.

Leise richtete ich mich auf und lauschte. Als ich keine Geräusche hörte, öffnete ich die Türe und sah mich im Haus um. Das Haus war noch genauso wie damals, als die Dursleys in Sicherheit gebracht wurden und ich vom Orden abgeholt wurde. Ich verfluchte das Schicksal mich ausgerechnet hier her zu schicken, andererseits war ich ihm auch dankbar, da mich hier keiner vermuten würde und die Dursleys wohl auch noch ein paar Wochen brauchen würden, bis sie wieder zurückkommen würden. Bei einem Blick auf die Uhr stellte ich fest, dass mir ganze zwei Tage fehlten. Danach bin ich erst mal einkaufen gegangen und habe begonnen, mich in meinem alten Zimmer etwas einzurichten. Zum Glück hatten die Dursleys immer eine Notreserve Geld in der Küche versteckt. Warum ich anschließend nicht mehr von hier fort bin, habe ich Dir vorhin ja schon gesagt. Und jetzt bist Du hier" schloss Harry seine Erläuterungen.

Harry und Hermine schauten sich einen Moment an.

„Das kann ich Dir zum Teil erklären" begann Hermine und erzählte Harry von den Fähigkeiten der vier Gründer, von den Auswirkungen der Heiligtümer des Todes und der Horkruxe. Nachdem Hermine geendet hatte, nickte Harry.

„Das würde passen" murmelte er. „Was möchtest Du essen?" fragte Harry und wechselte das Thema. Hermine schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Ja, essen" bestätigte Harry noch ein Mal. „Es ist immerhin schon 18 Uhr durch und ich bekomme langsam Hunger. Zum anderen habe ich das Gefühl, das wir noch eine ganze Weile reden werden."

„Gute Idee" stimmte Hermine zu „aber ich werde Dir helfen".

Nach einem kleinen, aber leckeren Auflauf setzten sich beide wieder ins Wohnzimmer.

„Nun bist Du aber mit erzählen an der Reihe" sagte Harry zu Hermine.

„OK, ich fange mit dem Kampf um Hogwarts an" begann Hermine.

„Ich habe Dich gesehen und ich wollte auch zu Dir, aber irgendwie hatte Ron mich am Arm gepackt und mit zu seiner Mutter gezogen. Als ich Mrs. Weasley sah, war ich so in Sorge, dass ich alles um mich herum vergessen hatte. Leider auch Dich" ergänzte Hermine mit trauriger Stimme.

„Als Mrs. Weasley dann ins St. Mungo gebracht wurde, haben wir uns aufgemacht, Dich zu suchen. Aber auch Neville hatte Dich nicht gesehen. Lediglich Peevs hatte Dich beobachtet. Und daraus haben dann unsere Lehrer ihre Schlüsse gezogen. Aber das habe ich Dir ja bereits erzählt."

„Stimmt" unterbrach Harry Hermine. „Aber wie hast Du mich gefunden?"

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte" und Hermine fing an, Harry vom Herz-Such-Zauber zu erzählen. Hermine erzählte von der Grillfeier, von Ginny und Neville, vom Anschluss ihres Elternhauses an das Flohnetzwerk, von ihren Träumen, vom Treffen in Hogwarts, von Ron und Luna und dem Zauber, der sie letztendlich zum Haus der Dursleys geführt hatte.

Während Hermine erzählte, wurden ihre Augen immer feuchter. Und auch mit Harry ging eine Veränderung vor. Seine eher distanzierte und zurückhaltende Art verwandelte sich immer mehr in Verwirrung und Schuldgefühle.

Als Hermine ihre Erzählung beendet hatte, schaute Harry sie lange an. Dann stand er auf, setzte sich zu ihr auf die Couch und nahm sie wortlos in den Arm.

Hermine genoss Harrys Nähe und die Wärme seines Körpers. Und auch Harrys Gedanken kreisten auf ein Mal mehr um den Duft von Hermines Haaren als um alles Andere.

Harry löste sich von Hermine, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und schaute ihr lange in die Augen.

„Es tut mir leid Hermine" war das Einzige, das er sagte. Und langsam näherten sich ihre Lippen. Es durchfuhr beide wie ein Blitz als sich ihre Lippen endlich berührten. Ein kleiner und zärtlicher Kuss nur, aber er zog beiden den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Als sie sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit voneinander trennten sahen sie sich erneut lange in die Augen.

„Ich liebe Dich" brach Hermine die Stille.

„Und ich liebe Dich" entgegnete Harry.

Der folgende Kuss wurde noch viel länger.

„Es ist schon spät. Vielleicht sollten wir erst Morgen nach Hogwarts zurückkehren" stellte Harry nach einem Blick auf die Uhr fest.

Hermine war sehr erleichtert. Sie hatte sich schon dabei gesehen, Harry stundenlang zu überreden, wieder mit nach Hogwarts zurückzukommen.

„Ich mache Dir schnell ein Bett zurecht. Oben gibt es noch das Zimmer, welches Tante Magda immer bekommen hat, wenn sie zu Besuch kam."

„Tante Magda?" fiel Hermine Harry ins Wort. „War das nicht die Tante, die Du in unserem dritten Jahr aufgeblasen hast?" fragte sie Harry.

„Stimmt" erwiderte er.

Hermine und Harry grinsten beim Gedanken an die damalige Situation. Im Nachhinein war damals alles halb so wild gewesen.

Hermine folgte Harry nach oben ins Zimmer. Harry blickte sich kurz um und murmelte etwas, als sich das Zimmer plötzlich veränderte und ein wunderschönes Gästezimmer mit einem großen Bett wurde.

Hermine starte Harry an. „Du hast gezaubert!"

„Ja" erwiderte Harry mit einem schelmischen Grinsen „wir sind Zauberer, schon vergessen?"

„Nein" setzte Hermine ihren Gedanken fort „aber Du hast keinen Zauberstab benutzt."

„Ach das" murmelt Harry „ich kann es Dir nicht erklären, aber seit ich hierher appariert bin, kann ich den einen oder anderen Zauber sogar ohne Zauberstab oder lautes Aufsagen ausführen."

Hermine betrat das Zimmer und schaute sich um.

„Einfach schön" bestätigte sie Harry.

„Na dann wünsche ich Dir eine gute Nacht" wandte sich Harry an Hermine und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss.

Als Harry gerade das Zimmer verlassen wollte, packte Hermine ihn am Arm.

„Du glaubst doch nicht, dass ich Dich jetzt hier noch mal rauslasse."

Mit diesen Worten zog Hermine Harry zu sich heran und küsste ihn. Langsam öffnete Hermine ihre Lippen und berührte mit ihrer Zungenspitze Harrys Lippen. Wie automatisch öffnete Harry seine Lippen und ihrer beiden Zungen berührten sich. Eine Gänsehaut lief sowohl Hermine als auch Harry den Rücken hinab.

Der Kuss wurde immer wilder und leidenschaftlicher. Ohne sich voneinander zu lösen, näherten sie sich Schritt für Schritt mehr und mehr dem Bett, auf dem sich beide niederfallen ließen und erst mal nach Luft schnappten.

„Du bist einfach unglaublich" gab Harry von sich, als er wieder etwas bei Atem war.

„Ich weiß" grinste ihn Hermine an, als sie sich zu Harry lehnte und begann, langsam sein Hemd aufzuköpfen.

„Was machst Du da" fragte Harry mit gespielter Unschuld.

„Also wenn Du das nicht weißt" entgegnete Hermine kess, kam aber nicht weiter, da Harry sich nun ihr zuwand, ihr die Arme über dem Kopf drückte und sie langsam aber intensiv küsste. Ein Schauer nach der anderen jagte durch Hermines Körper. Und auch Harrys flacherer Atem lies keinen Zweifel aufkommen, wie sehr er diese Situation genoss.

Langsam glitt seine Hand ihrem Arm entlang, strich über ihre Wange und umspielte mit dem Finger ihre Lippen. Zärtlich küsste Harry Hermine, wobei seine Hand langsam weiter wanderte und den ersten Knopf ihrer Bluse öffnete. Der Kuss wurde fordernder. Harry löste sich von ihren Lippen und schaute tief in ihre Augen. Als er den zweiten Knopf öffnete, funkelten ihre Augen in freudiger Erwartung und Harry wusste, dass es genau das war, was beide wollten.

Langsam näherte sich Harry ihrem Nacken und biss sie zärtlich. Hermine entfuhr ein spitzer Schrei und Harry wusste nun genau, an welchem Punkt er Hermine zukünftig zum Wahnsinn würde treiben können. Seine Lippen wanderten vom Nacken zu ihrem Hals, während seine Finger zärtlich über ihre Brüste fuhren.

„Harry, ich will Dich" flüsterte Hermine in sein Ohr.

Der Rest der Nacht versank im Strudel der Gefühle.

Harry erwachte, als etwas seine Nase kitzelte. Er griff sich an die Nase und fühlte lange und buschige Haare.

„Hermine" dachte Harry und eine wohlige Wärme durchströmte ihn. In diesem Moment erwachte auch Hermine.

„Was machst Du mit meinen Haaren? lächelte Hermine ihn an. „Ach ja, und einen guten Morgen."

„Dir auch einen guten Morgen" hauchte er ihr ins Ohr und küsste sie zärtlich. Hermine erwiderte seinen Kuss.

„Lass uns kurz Duschen und Frühstücken, bevor wir nach Hogwarts gehen" schlug Hermine vor und Harry war einverstanden.

„Harry" kam es aus dem Bad „ich könnte jemanden brauchen der mir den Rücken einseift".

„Bin unterwegs" antwortete ihr Harry aus der Küche. „Ich will nur noch kurz unsere Toasts fürs Frühstück in den Ofen legen."

Als Harry ins Bad kam und Hermine unter der Dusche sah, verschlug es ihm die Sprache.

„Was ist?" fragte Hermine und grinste ihn an. „Du hast mich doch gestern schon so gesehen und was Du vielleicht nicht gesehen hast, hast Du zumindest gefühlt."

Harry wurde rot, was Hermine entzückte.

Zärtlich begann er Hermine den Rücken einzuseifen, da zog diese ihn mit einem Ruck unter die Dusche und küsste ihn voller Verlangen.

Als Harry und Hermine nach ihrer Dusche wieder in die Küche kamen, waren die Toasts nur noch ein paar verkohlte Scheiben.

„Tja, dann müssen wir wohl in Hogwarts essen" stellte Hermine nüchtern fest und beide konnten sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.


	14. Das Wiedersehen

**Kapitel 10 - Das Wiedersehen**

„Aber vorher müssen wir hier alles wieder in Ordnung bringen. Sonst fallen die Dursleys in Ohnmacht, wenn sie wieder hier einziehen" mahnte Harry.

Hermine schaute ihn kurz an, ob er das auch ernst meinte, nach all seinen Erfahrungen mit den Dursleys. Aber es war Harrys voller Ernst. Nach ein paar Zaubersprüchen sah die Wohnung wieder so aus, als wäre sie über die ganzen letzten Monate nicht genutzt worden. Sogar an eine kleine Staubschicht hatte Hermine gedacht.

_In der Zwischenzeit in Hogwarts:_

„Sie ist weg" japste Madame Pomfrey, als sich Hermine vor ihren Augen auflöste.

„Ja" bestätigte Prof. McGonagall. „So wie es scheint, hat der Zauber funktioniert. Wir können nichts weiter machen, als zu warten. Und das können wir auch in der großen Halle bei den Anderen. Zumal wir ihnen eh noch das ein oder andere zu erzählen haben."

Madame Pomfrey und Prof. McGonagall wurden bestürmt, kaum dass sie die große Halle betreten hatten.

„Der Zauber hat funktioniert. Hermine ist disappariert" versuchte Prof. McGonagall sich Gehör zu verschaffen.

„Dann wird sie also bald mit Harry hier auftauchen?" fragte Mrs. Granger voller Erwartung.

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht beantworten. Wir wissen ja nicht, wo Hermine herausgekommen ist und wir wissen auch nicht, was mit Harry ist. Vielleicht muss sie ihn auch erst überreden, mit nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Wir sollten uns folglich erst einmal mit etwas Geduld wappnen".

Die Nacht war hereingebrochen und von Hermine und Harry war noch immer nichts zu sehen. So langsam machte sich die Sorge breit. Man hatte zwar nicht damit gerechnet, dass sie sofort wieder erscheinen würden, aber inzwischen waren schon viele Stunden vergangen.

„Keine Sorge" beruhigte Mr. Granger seine Frau. „Du kennst unsere Hermine. Sie kann gut auf sich aufpassen. Und wenn sie tatsächlich bei Harry herausgekommen ist… Nun, ich denke er würde alles tun, damit ihr nichts passiert."

„Du hast ja recht" stimmte seine Frau ihm zu, wenn ihre Stimme auch nicht sonderlich überzeugt klang.

„Ich habe ein paar Zimmer zurechtmachen lassen" meldete sich Prof. McGonagall zu Wort „da ich davon ausgehe, dass niemand nach Hause gehen möchte. Hier zu sitzen hilft uns auch nicht weiter. Da können wir auch schlafen gehen und Morgen sehen wir dann weiter."

Die Tatsache, dass es keinen großen Widerspruch gab, zeigte, wie nötig alle die Ruhepause hatten. Das Warten und die Ungewissheit hatten ihren Tribut gefordert.

Am nächsten Tag kurz vor Mittag trafen sich alle wieder zum Essen in der großen Halle. Wider Erwarten hatten alle einen sehr guten, langen und erholsamen Schlaf gehabt. Mrs. Weasley hatte schon Prof. McGonagall im Verdacht, das Abendessen präpariert zu haben. Das zufriedene Gesicht von Madame Pomfrey lies sie jedoch ihre Meinung ändern.

„Nachdem unsere beiden auch in der Nacht nicht aufgetaucht sind" begann Prof. McGonagall „sollten wir ..."

Weiter kam sie nicht, denn in diesem Moment öffneten sich die Türen zur großen Halle. Alle Augen ruckten herum als Hermine und Harry Hand in Hand hereinspaziert kamen.

„Hermine!" „Harry!" erklang es vom Tisch und es war nicht möglich zu sagen, wer alles ihre Namen geschrieen hatte. Es folgte ein wildes Stühle rücken am Tisch, als alle von ihren Plätzen aufsprangen und auf die beiden zuliefen.

„Da seid ihr ja endlich" kam es von Mrs. Granger, als sie ihre Tochter an sich drückte.

Mr. Granger kam auf Harry zu und noch eher er sich versah hatte ihn Mr. Granger auch schon an sich gedrückt. „Du hast uns ganz schön Kummer gemacht." wandte er sich an Harry.

„Und wenn Du Hermine so etwas noch ein Mal antust, drehe ich Dir eigenhändig den Hals um!" flüsterte er nur für Harry hörbar in dessen Ohr.

Es dauerte fast einen halbe Stunde, bis sich alle wieder etwas beruhigt hatten.

„Bekommen wir auch etwas zu Essen" fragte Hermine mit einem hungrigen Blick zum reich gedeckten Tisch.

„Eigentlich sollten wir Euch hungern lassen für den ganzen Kummer, den ihr uns bereitet habt" beantwortete Ginny ihre Frage. Das Grinsen in ihrem Gesicht passte dabei gar nicht zum ernsten Ton ihrer Stimme.

„Das hätte glatt von uns kommen können" antworteten Fred und George wie mit einer Stimme.

Harry, dem jetzt erst auffiel, dass beide Zwillinge ihn anblickten, fiel die Kinnlade runter. „Fred stammelte er „ich dachte ..." Doch Harry beendete den Satz nicht sondern umarmte Fred.

„Hey hey, immer langsam" schob ihn Fred von sich.

„Du hast Glück, dass Angelina das jetzt nicht gesehen hat. Die hätte dir dafür mit einem Qudditch-Schläger einen übergezogen" spottete George. „Sie ist fast schlimmer als unsere Mutter, jetzt, da sie ihren Fred wieder hat."

Harrys Reaktion ging in einem kollektiven Lachen unter.

„Jetzt setzen sie sich erst mal zu uns an den Tisch und erzählen sie uns, was alles passiert ist" drang Prof. McGonagalls Stimme durch das Gelächter.

Noch immer mit einigen Lachanfällen zu kämpfen ging die Gruppe zurück zum Tisch. Harry und Hermine folgten ihnen Hand in Hand.

Während sich Hermine zu ihren Eltern an den Tisch setzte, blieb Harry stehen und griff lediglich nach einem belegten Brötchen.

„Was ist los Harry?" fragte Mrs. Granger mit überraschtem Gesicht. „Warum setzt Du Dich nicht zu uns?"

„Weil ich noch etwas Wichtiges erledigen muss" antwortete Harry ihr.

Alle Anwesenden schauten ihr sprachlos an.

„Sie wollen doch nicht schon wieder verschwinden?" fragte Prof. McGonagall mit einem besorgten Unterton und sprach damit aus, was alle dachten.

„Nein" beschwichtigte Harry „aber ich muss dringend mit Prof. Dumbledore reden. Wir haben da noch so einiges zu klären. Und in der Zwischenzeit kann Hermine Euch erzählen, was sich die letzten Tage alles so ereignet hat."

Mit einem Kuss, der manchen der Anwesenden die Röte ins Gesicht trieb, verabschiede er sich von Hermine.

„Bis später" wandte er sich an die Anderen und ging zum Ausgang der großen Halle.

„Dann mal los Hermine" begann George.

„Und lass bloß kein Detail aus" ergänzte Fred mit einem teuflischen Grinsen.

Dafür fing er sich von seiner Mutter einen Klaps auf den Hinterkopf ein.

„Als ich den Zauber ausführte, packte mich ein Sog und zog mich von Hogwarts weg ..." begann Hermine mit der Schilderung der letzten Stunden. Sie wusste genau, was sie erzählen würde und was sie bestimmt nicht erzählen würde.

Harry eilte inzwischen durch die verlassenen Korridore von Hogwarts und erreichte etwas außer Atem das Büro seines ehemaligen Schulleiters. Leise öffnete Harry die Türe und betrat den Raum. Ein Sonnenstrahl fiel durchs Fenster und beleuchtete den Platz an dem Fawkes saß. Der Phönix begann dadurch nur noch irrealer zu leuchten.

„Fawkes" sagte Harry und ging auf den Phönix zu. Dieser sah zu Harry und lehnte seinen Kopf sachte gegen den Kopf von Harry.

„Ah, ich sehe, es herrscht nach wie vor eine gewisse Verbundenheit" erklang Prof. Dumbledores Stimme hinter Harry.

Harry drehte sich um und blickte in das Portrait von Albus Dumbledore.

„Hallo Professor" sagte Harry mit tonloser Stimme.

„Harry" begann Prof. Dumbledore „bevor Du anfängst mir Vorwürfe zu machen, wozu Du bei Gott das Recht hättest, wollte ich Dir nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Ich habe Dir vor langer Zeit mal gesagt, dass ich mich mit großen Dingen beschäftige und folglich sind auch meine Fehler eher großer Natur. Und nicht mit Dir zu reden und Dir so manche Information vorzuenthalten war solch ein großer Fehler. Das sehe ich jetzt ein. Ich hätte viel eher und vor allem viel mehr mit Dir reden müssen. Das ist mir jetzt klar."

Harry stand für einen Moment sprachlos vor dem Portrait. Eigentlich hatte er vor Prof. Dumbledore erst mal anzuschreien für all das, was vorgefallen war, aber nach dieser Eröffnung kam ihm das nicht mehr wichtig vor.

„Professor" begann Harry „ich habe den Ring, das dritte Heiligtum des Todes nicht mehr und ich weiß nicht mehr, wo im Wald ich ihn verloren habe. Und ich habe keine Ahnung, wie ich wieder finden kann" erzählte Harry Prof. Dumbledore seine Sorge.

„Mach Dir deswegen keine Gedanken" beruhigte ihn Prof. Dumbledore. „Der Ring ist ohne magische Kraft" eröffnete er dem überraschten Harry. Und bevor dieser nachfragen konnte, fuhr Prof. Dumbledore mit seinen Erläuterungen fort.

„Der Ring wurde als Horkrux missbraucht und damit schon schwer geschädigt. Ein Ring, der die Toten zurückbringen soll, dabei aber selber den Tod bringt. Dieser Widerspruch ist etwas, was kein magischer Gegenstand lange übersteht."

„Dann ist er also ungefährlich?" fragte Harry mit nach wie vor sorgenvoller Stimme.

„Ja Harry" bestätigte Prof. Dumbledore. „Wer auch immer den Ring finden mag, wird ihn mit Sicherheit gleich wieder wegwerfen. Was will man schon mit einem alten Ring, dessen Schmuckstein auch noch vollkommen zerstört ist".

„Dann ist es gut so" seufzte Harry erleichtert.

„Aber was mache ich mit dem Elderstab?" stellte Harry schon die nächste Frage. „Ich will so etwas nicht. Ich will meinen eigenen Zauberstab" und legte seinen gebrochenen Zauberstab auf den Schreibtisch. Die beiden Enden des Zauberstabes wurden nur noch durch wenige Fasern zusammengehalten.

„Wozu hast Du denn den Elderstab?" grinste ihn Prof. Dumbledore aus dem Portrait heraus an.

Langsam dämmerte es Harry, was Prof. Dumbledore ihn damit sagen wollte.

„Sie meinen ..." begann Harry und Prof. Dumbledore nickte ihn aufmunternd zu.

Aufgeregt zückte Harry den Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf seinen alten, gebrochenen Zauberstab. Ein gleißend helles goldenes Licht kam aus beiden Zauberstäben und erfüllte bald den ganzen Schreibtisch. Es folgte ein leises Knacken und das Licht erlosch. Harry blickte auf den Schreibtisch und sah seinen alten Zauberstab. Er sah aus wie neu, beinahe noch schöner als er ihn damals bei Ollivander gekauft hatte und eine freudige Zufriedenheit durchströmte ihn.

„Probier ihn aus" ermutigte ihn Prof. Dumbledore und Harry ergriff seinen alten, neuen Zauberstab. Wie vor rund sieben Jahren stoben auch diesmal rote und goldene Funken aus dem Zauberstab und Harry wusste, dass sein Zauberstab wieder mit ihm vereint war.

Als er ihn in seinen Umhang steckte, fiel sein Blick wieder auf den Elderstab, den er in Erwartung des eigenen Zauberstabes achtlos auf den Tisch gelegt hatte. Der Elderstab hatte nur noch wenig Ähnlichkeit mit einem Zauberstab. Viel mehr ähnelte er einem alten vertrockneten Zweig, der schon einige Zeit hinter sich hatte.

„Was ist da passiert" fragte Harry mit ungläubigem Erstaunen in Richtung Prof. Dumbledore.

„Ich kann auch nur vermuten" entgegnete Prof. Dumbledore. „Der Elderstab ist ein sehr starkes magisches Artefakt, ein Heiligtum des Todes. Der Elderstab hat oft seinen Besitzer gewechselt und seine Besitzer waren meistens schwarze Magier. Wenn ich den Weg des Elderstabes durch die Geschichte richtig verfolgt habe, war Grindelwald der letzte schwarze Magier, den der Elderstab diente. Ich selber habe ihn nie benutzt und Mr. Malfoy hatte nicht die notwendige Macht, die man braucht, um den Elderstab wirklich zu beherrschen. Als du dann in den Besitz des Elderstabes gekommen bist, hattest Du schon Anteile der Gründer von Hogwarts in Dir. Es war wohl das erste Mal, dass der Elderstab sich im Besitz eines wirklich mächtigen weißen Zauberers befand. Und dieses Erlebnis muss eine Wirkung auf den Elderstab gehabt haben. Mir scheint, als erkannte der Elderstab, was er über all die Jahrhunderte hinweg angerichtet hatte. Dass er sich selber geopfert hat um Deinen Zauberstab wieder „Leben" zu geben erscheint mir wie ein Dank an seinen wirklich letzten Besitzer."

„Dann ist der Elderstab vernichtet?" fragte Harry nach.

„Ja" bestätigte ihm Prof. Dumbledore. „Ich würde Dich nur noch bitten, die Überreste des Elderstabes zu Fawkes zu legen. Wenn Fawkes das nächste Mal brennt, um neu geboren zu werden, werden auch die letzten Reste des Elderstabes im Phönixfeuer vergehen.

Und was ist mit dem Tarnumhang? Dem letzten verbliebenen Heiligtum des Todes?" fragte Prof. Dumbledore.

„Nein, den gebe ich nicht her!" antwortete Harry sofort. „Heiligtum oder nicht, dieser Tarnumhang ist von meinem Vater ..." brauste Harry auf, nur um mitten im Satz aufzuhören, als er Prof. Dumbledores lachendes Gesicht sah.

„Das dachte ich mir" antwortete Prof. Dumbledore mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln und Harry erkannte, dass ihn sein ehemaliger Schulleiter nur noch ein Mal aufziehen wollte.

„Harry, die anderen wollen dich endlich wieder bei Tisch sehen" kam Hermines Stimme von der Türe.

„Ah Miss Granger" reagierte Prof. Dumbledore auf ihr Erscheinen in seinem Büro.

Hermine lief zu Harry und er nahm sie zärtlich in seine Arme.

„Ich sehe" murmelte Prof. Dumbledore „lange genug haben sie beide ja gebraucht!"

Harry und Hermine grinsten sich an.

„Aber sie hat recht" wandte sich Prof. Dumbledore an Harry. „Das Wichtigste ist besprochen und alles andere hat noch Zeit."

„Dann bis später" verabschiedeten sich Harry und Hermine von Prof. Dumbledore und liefen Hand in Hand aus dem Büro.

„Was hast Du den anderen inzwischen alles erzählt?" fragte Harry Hermine.

„Ich bin bis zu dem Punkt gekommen, als Du Tante Magdas Zimmer umdekoriert hast. Danach konnte ich erst mal nicht weitererzählen, da die Erinnerungen an das Aufblasen Deiner Tante damals bei allen einen Ausbruch von Heiterkeit hervorgerufen hatten. Ich wollte gerade weitererzählen wie Du ... „ flüsterte Hermine Harry ins Ohr und dieser lief scharlachrot an. Hermine lachte lauthals los, als sie Harrys Gesicht sah.

„Was habe ich mir da nur angetan" dachte Harry bei sich selbst. Aber er wusste, dass er Hermine nie wieder loslassen würde.


	15. Godrics Hollow

**schöner zweiter Advent an Euch alle!**

* * *

**Kapitel 11 - Godrics Hollow**

In der großen Halle wurden Harry und Hermine schon erwartet.

„Wird Zeit, dass Du kommst" feixten Fred und George. „Hermine hat genau da aufgehört zu erzählen, wo es langsam interessant zu werden schien. Was war denn jetzt mit dem großen Gästebett?"

„Ach" murmelte Hermine. „Danach ist eigentlich nichts Besonderes oder Aufregendes mehr passiert" antwortete sie den Zwillingen. Das Lachen am Tisch übertönte das Geräusch, welches Harry machte, als er die Luft einsog.

„Na warte" knurrte er in Hermines Ohr. „Wenn wir wieder alleine sind, werde ich Dir etwas zum Erinnern geben."

Das feine Lächeln, welches Hermines Lippen umspielte zeigte, dass sie genau das erreicht hatte, was sie wollte.

„Es gibt aber auch ernste Themen, die wir zu bereden haben" lenkte Prof. McGonagall vom Thema ab. Harry war ihr dafür sehr dankbar. Der Blick, den Prof. McGonagall Harry zuwarf zeigte, dass sie genau wusste, wie dankbar er ihr war. „Was machen wir mit dem Schulabschluss für sie drei?" wandte sich Prof. McGonagall an Hermine, Ron und Harry. „Immerhin haben sie ja das siebte Jahr nicht besucht und auch keine Abschlussprüfung abgelegt."

Ron stöhnte auf, was dieses Mal ihm einen Lacher einbrachte.

„Ja, Mr. Weasley, es geht um Ihrer aller Zukunft. „Sie sollten sich Gedanken machen, was sie nun mit Ihrem Leben anfangen wollen" sprach Prof. McGonagall wieder alle drei an. „Ich kann Ihnen anbieten, das siebte Jahr in Hogwarts nachzuholen ..."

„Dann sind wir ja in derselben Klasse" unterbrach Ginny Prof. McGonagall an ihre drei Freunde gewandt und mit einem Leuchten in ihren Augen.

Rons Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen behagte ihm dieser Gedanke sehr viel weniger.

„Alternativ kann ich Ihnen anbieten ihnen zu helfen, eine Anstellung zu finden. Sie haben zwar keinen echten Abschluss, aber Ihre Leistungen beim Kampf gegen Voldemort sprechen für sich. Ich denke es gäbe sogar im Zaubereiministerium genug freie Stellen für sie" erläuterte Prof. McGonagall die Alternative. „Allerdings wäre jetzt eine Entscheidung etwas zu viel verlangt. Sprechen Sie mit Ihren Familien, Freunden und Bekannten und teilen Sie mir Ihre Entscheidung mit. Aber bitte nicht später als den 25. August, damit wir für sie, falls sie sich für ein letztes Jahr in Hogwarts entscheiden, noch planen können."

„Aber jetzt ist es erst mal Zeit nach Hause zu gehen" wechselte Mr. Weasley das Thema. „Ich für meinen Teil hatte genug Aufregung in den letzten Tagen und Wochen. Jetzt möchte ich erst mal eine Woche verbringen, ohne ständig an etwas zu denken oder mich zu sorgen".

Dem konnte niemand widersprechen.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir alle wieder zum Fuchsbau gehen" schlug Mrs. Weasley allen vor. „Die letzte Grillfeier war zwar schön, trotzdem war sie von unserer Suche nach Harry überschattet. Aber jetzt könnten wir endlich eine richtige Party veranstalten."

„Party! Party!" skandierten die Weasley-Zwillinge und zogen ein paar Knaller ihres Scherzartikelladens aus der Hose. Und bevor ihre Mutter einschreiten konnte, explodierten diese und hinterließen einen goldenen Regen von der Decke, der sich langsam in ein großes W verwandelte.

„Die beiden sind echt gut" murmelte Harry zu Ron.

„Da keiner protestiert - auf zum Fuchsbau" beschloss Mrs. Weasley.

„Mrs. Weasley" begann Harry, wurde aber gleich von ihr unterbrochen. "Molly, mein Lieber".

„Also gut Molly" begann Harry von neuem. „Würde es Dir etwas ausmachen, die Feier auf nächste Woche zu verschieben?"

„Warum das denn mein Lieber? Du willst doch nicht schon wieder verschwinden?" und ihre Stimme konnte sich nicht zwischen Besorgnis und Scherz entscheiden.

„Nein, ich würde nur gerne nach Godrics Hollow gehen. Ich war zwar mit Hermine schon ein Mal dort, aber da waren wir auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen. Und jetzt, da alles vorbei ist, würde ich mich gerne in aller Ruhe dort umschauen, wo meine Eltern gelebt haben und ich geboren wurde".

„Und ich werde Dich begleiten" ergänzte Hermine mit einer Stimme, die keinen Widerspruch duldete.

„Und anschließend kommt ihr zu uns" entschied Mrs. Granger und Hermine wusste, das es besser war, jetzt keine Diskussion zu beginnen.

„Gut, dann auf zum Kamin" forderte Prof. McGonagall „und bis zur Feier."

Nacheinander betraten alle den Kamin und ließen sich über das Flohnetzwerk nach Hause bringen.

Lediglich Harry und Hermine verweilten nur kurz zu Hause bevor sie weiter nach Godrics Hollow apparierten.

Harry und Hermine erreichten Godrics Hollow ohne Probleme.

„Diese Straße ..." begann Harry.

„Ja, der sind wir schon damals in den Ort gefolgt" führte Hermine Harrys Gedanken fort. „Du erinnerst Dich also auch noch daran?"

„Wie könnte ich das vergessen?" fragte Harry und drückte Hermine an sich. „Nur dieses Mal sitzt uns kein wahnsinniger Zauberer im Nacken."

„Und wir sind endlich zusammen" bestätigte Hermine ihrer beiden Gefühle.

„Wollen wir zuerst zum Grab meiner Eltern gehen?" fragte Harry.

„Einverstanden" nickte ihm Hermine zu.

Harry und Hermine schlenderten die Straße entlang in Richtung des Friedhofes. Vor dem Gang zum Grab von Harrys Eltern blieben beide stehen. Harry löste sich von Hermine und trat näher auf die letzte Ruhestätte seiner Eltern zu. Hermine blieb im Hintergrund, da sie ahnte, dass Harry momentan lieber mit seinen Gefühlen alleine war.

Nach fünf endlos langen Minuten ging sie zu Harry und ergriff seine Hand. Harry drückte Hermines Hand dankbar.

„Der Auserwählte und das Schlammblut" erklang es aus Richtung einer Baumgruppe und im selben Moment traf ein Fluch auch schon den Grabstein.

Harry und Hermine rissen ihre Zauberstäbe heraus und gingen hinter dem Grabstein in Deckung. Die Stimme kam ihnen sehr bekannt vor. War das nicht McNair? Der Todesser, der in ihrem dritten Jahr Seidenschnabel köpfen sollte?

Bevor sie jedoch ihrerseits einen Zauber Richtung McNair schicken konnten, erklang ein „Stupor" und eine schwarz gehüllte Gestalt fiel wie ein Brett zwischen zwei Bäumen hervor.

Kurze Zeit später trat ein junger Zauberer mit blonden Haaren zwischen den Bäumen heraus und sowohl Harry als auch Hermine japsten. „Draco Malfoy".

„Wie schön, dass ihr mich nicht vergessen habt" erklang seine überhebliche Stimme. „Aber ich bin nur hier, um mit Euch zu reden" fuhr er mit sachlicher und neutraler Stimme fort.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich überrascht an. „Malfoy und reden?". Das kam ihnen schon merkwürdig vor. Sie würden auf der Hut sein müssen.

„Was willst Du, Draco?" fragte Harry, der sich aufgerichtet hatte und mit gezücktem Zauberstab auf Malfoy zu lief.

„Wie ich schon sagte. Ich will nur reden" antwortete Draco Malfoy, der seinen Zauberstab wegsteckte. „Und dass ich Euch McNair vom Hals geschafft habe, sollte Euch eigentlich überzeugen. Und bevor ihr fragt, warum ich wusste, dass er hier auf Euch warten würde" fuhr Malfoy fort „nun, er hatte überall herum erzählt, dass er sich an Euch rächen will und einen Überwachungszauber auf das Grab gelegt hat. Und meine Mutter hat gute Ohren."

„Dann fang an" erwiderte Harry kühl und spürte Hermine neben sich, die sich ihnen inzwischen genähert hat.

„Ich weiß, dass ich Fehler gemacht habe" eröffnete Malfoy.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich überrascht an.

„Ich habe lange mit meiner Mutter gesprochen und mir wurde einiges klar. Der dunkle Lord hätte mich ohne Bedenken töten lassen und mein Vater hätte es als einer seiner treuesten Gefolgsleute sicher nicht verhindert. Meine Mutter hat mir auch von eurem kleinen Gespräch im Wald erzählt. Nun sie ist Dir dankbar, dankbar für mein Leben. Deshalb soll ich Dir sagen, dass sie versuchen wird, Dir zukünftig aus dem Weg zu gehen, um keine Missverständnisse oder Ähnliches zu provozieren".

Harry glaubte seinen Ohren nicht.

„Mein Vater ist in Askaban, aber von ihm brauchst Du solch ein Angebot in nächster Zeit nicht erwarten."

„Das ist aber nicht alles" merkte Harry an, der sah, wie Malfoy sich innerlich wand.

„Nein, auch ich möchte mich bei Dir bedanken und bei Dir entschuldigen. Auch wenn es mir schwer fällt, Du hast letztendlich auch mein Leben gerettet. Mit McNair sind wir zumindest so weit quitt. Freunde werden wir nie werden, Potter, aber vielleicht könnten aufhören Gegner zu sein" Damit streckte er Harry die Hand entgegen und die beiden holten den Handschlag von vor etwa sieben Jahren nach. Mit einem Plop disapparierte Malfoy.

„Kneif mich mal" äußerte Hermine die Bitte an Harry.

„Autsch" quiekte sie, als sie merkte, dass Harry ihrem Wunsch prompt entsprochen hatte.

„Die Zeit wird zeigen, ob er es tatsächlich ernst meint" sagte Harry noch etwas skeptisch. „Aber ich will jetzt nicht an die Malfoys denken. Lass uns McNair verpacken, damit ihn der Orden später abholen kann. Ich will erst mal zum Haus meiner Eltern gehen" schlug Harry vor.

Hermine hätte McNair lieber sofort bei jemandem vom Orden abgeliefert, aber es war Harry anzusehen, dass er es kaum erwarten konnte, das Haus seiner Eltern zu besuchen und so gab sie letztendlich nach.

Nach einem kurzen Spaziergang, bei dem beide kein Wort sprachen, erreichten sie die Überreste von Harrys Elternhaus. Gut 10 Minuten standen beide vor dem Haus, dann lies Harry Hermines Hand los und ging auf das Haus zu.

„Harry, was willst Du im Haus?" fragte Hermine. „Es ist vollkommen zerstört, und wenn es nicht von Zaubern zusammengehalten wird, könnte es jederzeit einstürzen!"

„Ich kann es Dir nicht sagen Hermine" gestand Harry „aber ich muss dort hinein."

„Dann komme ich mit Dir" beschloss Hermine.

„Als ob ich Dich hätte hindern können" murmelte Harry und erntete ein freches Grinsen von Hermine.

Zu zweit betraten sie vorsichtig den Ort, der zu Harrys Schicksal wurde.

Sie betraten das Haus durch eine Öffnung, die ein Mal die Eingangstüre gewesen sein musste. Im Inneren war kaum noch ein Stein auf dem anderen. Die Holzverzierungen waren verkohlt und die Wände waren voller Löcher.

Harry lief tiefer in die Ruine, als er plötzlich ein Licht erblickte. Doch das war unmöglich. Die Sonne stand inzwischen zu tief, um auch nur einen Sonnenstrahl in diese dunkle Ecke des Raumes senden zu können. Er wollte gerade Hermine auf das Licht aufmerksam machen, als diese es selbst bemerkte.

„Was ist das" flüsterte sie Harry ins Ohr als wäre das Licht ein scheues Einhorn, das sofort verschwinden würde.

„Das werden wir nur herausfinden, wenn wir es uns genauer ansehen" flüsterte Harry wie automatisch zurück. „Ich kann Dir nur sagen, dass ich mich zu diesem Licht hingezogen fühle und spüre, dass es für uns nicht gefährlich ist."

Hermine blickte ihn skeptisch an, sagte aber nichts. In Bezug auf Harry und gerade in den letzten Tagen hatte sie bereits zu viele Überraschungen erlebt, als das sie so etwas ausschließen würde.

„Ich folge mal nicht ausschließlich meinem Verstand" dachte Hermine bei sich. „Wenn das Prof. McGonagall wüsste" grinste sie in sich hinein.

Wieder in der Realität angekommen musste sie feststellen, dass Harry sich dem Licht schon genähert hatte, während sie in Gedanken gewesen war. Mit zwei schnellen Schritten holte sie ihn ein.

Als sie nur noch etwa zwei Schritte vom Licht entfernt waren, vergrößerte dieses sich plötzlich und hüllte Hermine und Harry schneller ein, als sie darauf reagieren konnten. Das Licht fühlte sich warm und angenehm an und schien ihnen zumindest körperlich nichts auszumachen. Allerdings war ihre Umgebung verschwunden und beide standen wie in einem dichten Nebel. Egal, in welche Richtung sie blickten, sie sahen nur eine weiße Wand.

„Harry" erklang eine Stimme und aus dem Nebel entstand die Gestalt seines Vaters.

„Mein Junge" hörte Harry eine weitere Stimme und aus dem Nebel schälte sich die Gestalt seiner Mutter.

„Mum, Dad" presste Harry mühevoll hervor und beide lächelten ihn an.

„Dies ist eine Nachricht für Dich mein Sohn" begann die Nebelgestalt seines Vaters, bevor Harry etwas Weiteres sagen konnte. „Wenn Du das hier erlebst, dann sind mehrere Faktoren eingetreten.

Erstens sind wir, deine Eltern, tot. Der Kampf gegen Voldemort fordert seine Opfer und wir waren immer mitten im Geschehen dabei und somit ein lohnenswertes Ziel. Auch wenn unser Haus geschützt ist, kann der unwahrscheinliche Fall eintreten, dass uns Voldemort findet. Sollte das der Fall sein, werden wir alles tun, um Dein Leben zu schützen. Da Du diese Nachricht jetzt hörst, waren wir zumindest in dieser Hinsicht erfolgreich. Allerdings müssen wir Dich um Verzeihung bitten, dass wir nicht da sein konnten, als Du aufgewachsen bist. Unsere Liebe war aber immer bei Dir.

Zweitens musst Du inzwischen volljährig sein. Vorher ist der Zauber nicht aktiv. Wir hoffen, dass es Dir gut geht und dass Du Dich zu einem anständigen jungen Mann entwickelt hast. Sirius wird Dir dabei hoffentlich nicht zu viel Flausen in den Kopf gesetzt haben, dieser alte Rumtreiber."

Harry zuckte zusammen. Seine Eltern konnten das von Sirius ja gar nicht wissen und die Erinnerung schmerzte nach wie vor.

„Drittens musst Du sehr glücklich sein, denn wir wollten nicht, dass Du diese Nachricht erlebst, wenn es Dir nicht gut geht. Und ich hoffe mal, das der Grund eine nette junge Hexe ist." Die Nebelgestalt schien dabei verschwörerisch zu zwinkern.

Sowohl Harry als auch Hermine starrten mit offenen Mündern in Richtung der Schemen von Harrys Eltern.

„Wir haben Dir noch etwas mitzuteilen. Du hast bereits ein Schulverlies in Gringotts mit etwas Gold von uns. Davon wirst Du in den letzten Jahren für Hogwarts schon die eine oder andere Gallone verbraucht haben. Das Familienverlies durftest Du mit der Volljährigkeit ebenfalls übernommen haben. Wovon Du nichts weist, ist das geheime Verlies in Gringotts. Dieses Verlies war niemanden bekannt außer uns und den Kobolden. Als Voldemort immer mächtiger wurde, haben wir beschlossen gewisse Sachen in dieses geheime Verließ zu bringen. Im Gegensatz zum Gold, welches Du schon besitzt, findest Du in diesem Verlies Dein wahres Erbe. Ach ja, das Zauberwort, mit dem Du in Gringotts Hilfe bekommst, lautet _Mutterliebe_. Und nun lebe wohl mein Sohn. Möge Dein Leben genauso glücklich verlaufen wie das Deiner Mutter und meines."

Harry war wie vom Donner gerührt und auch Hermine war noch ganz verwirrt, sodass beide nicht mitbekamen, wie das Licht langsam erlosch und sie wieder inmitten der Überreste von Harrys Elternhaus standen.

„Wir sollten jetzt dem Orden Bescheid geben, damit sie wissen, wo sie McNair finden" schnitt Hermine das letzte Thema wieder an, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie mit den neuen Informationen umgehen sollte. „Und dann geht es zu meinen Eltern."

Harry nickte zur Bestätigung, noch immer unter dem Eindruck der letzten Ereignisse. „Und morgen früh gehe ich als erstes in die Winkelgasse" war das Erste, das Harry wieder sagte.


	16. Gringotts

nach einer "kurzen" Pause geht es weiter.

* * *

**Kapitel 16 – Gringotts**

Harry und Hermine apparierten in unmittelbarer Nähe zum Fuchsbau und gingen auf das Haus zu.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" fragte ein überraschter Mr. Weasley, der sich in seiner Bastelwerkstatt gerade mit seinem Ford Anglia beschäftigte.

Harry und Hermine erzählte in knappen Worten die Geschehnisse vom Friedhof. Von Harrys Elternhaus erwähnte sie nichts.

„Du kümmerst Dich darum?" fragte Hermine und Mr. Weasley machte sich gleich auf dem Weg, um den Orden zu informieren.

„Wir sehen uns dann nächste Woche" rief Harry ihm hinterher bevor er und Hermine wieder disappartierten.

Harry und Hermine wurden von Mr. und Mrs. Granger bereits erwartet. „Da seid ihr ja endlich!" wurden beide begrüßt. „Wir dachten schon, wir müssen das Essen die halbe Nacht lang warm halten."

Und während Harry und Hermine sich einen leckeren Braten schmecken ließen, berichteten sie abwechselnd von den Erlebnissen auf dem Friedhof und dass sie noch kurz bei Mr. Weasley Bescheid gegeben hatten. Auch diesmal erwähnte Hermine nichts von den Erlebnissen im Haus von Harrys Eltern. Sie war der Meinung, dass es seine Angelegenheit war, darüber zu reden. Immerhin war es etwas recht Persönliches.

„Ich glaube es ist Zeit zum Schlafen" schloss Hermine das Essen. „Der Tag hat mich ganz schön geschlaucht."

„Na dann eine gute Nacht, ihr beiden" wünschten Hermines Eltern und grinsten sich an.

Harry und Hermine verschwanden die Treppe hoch und in Hermines Zimmer. Ein kleiner Zauber vergrößerte das Bett und sie fielen hinein. Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten bis beide eng aneinandergekuschelt eingeschlafen waren.

Harry erwachte am nächsten Morgen als Erstes. Nachdem er sich seine Brille aufgesetzt hatte, schaute er zu Hermine.

„Wie friedlich sie da liegt" dachte Harry bei sich selbst.

Er stand auf und ging in die Küche, wo er Hermines Eltern beim Frühstück vorfand.

„Na, gut geschlafen?" fragten ihn die beiden. „Wir wollten Euch gestern noch sagen, dass es noch Nachtisch gibt, aber mehr als ein leises Schnarchen war nicht mehr aus Hermines Zimmer zu vernehmen gewesen."

„Ja" betätigte Harry. „Wir waren wohl ziemlich müde. Ich weiß nur noch, dass wir aufs Bett gefallen sind, ich die Brille abgelegt habe und dann auch schon eingeschlafen bin."

„Und Hermine schläft noch?" fragte ihre Mutter.

„Ja, und ich wollte sie nicht wecken." bestätigte Harry „allerdings wenn ich mir die Brötchen, die Marmelade und den Tee so anschaue... Mrs. Granger könnte ich ein Tablett haben?" fragte Harry einer Eingebung folgend.

„Aber sicher" und Mrs. Granger verschwand in die Küche, um kurze Zeit später mit einem Tablett ins Esszimmer zurückzukommen.

Harry belud das Tablett mit allem was sowohl Hermine als auch ihm schmecken würde und ging langsam wieder die Treppe hoch zu Hermines Zimmer.

„Sind die beiden nicht süß" kommentierte Mr. Granger die Situation, nachdem Harry außer Hörweite war.

Im Zimmer angekommen stellte Harry das Tablett ab und begann Hermines kleinen Tisch zu dekorieren. Er beschwor Blumen und Kerzen herauf und richtete das Frühstück. Als alles so weit fertig war, drehte er sich um, um Hermine zu wecken. Doch diese saß schon in ihrem Bett und schaute Harry belustigt an.

„War ich so laut?" fragte Harry.

„Nein, überhaupt nicht" beruhigte ihn Hermine. „Aber der Duft der frischen Brötchen holte mich wohl aus dem Schlaf."

Sie huschte aus dem Bett, lief auf Harry zu und küsste ihn zärtlich.

„Das mit dem Frühstück ist eine wirklich liebe Idee von Dir! Und nun lass uns futtern."

„Hallo ihr beiden. Frühstück beendet?" wurden Hermine und Harry von Hermines Eltern begrüßt, als sie das Tablett mit der Kanne, den Tassen und Tellern zurück in die Küche brachten.

„Morgen Mum, morgen Dad" grüßte Hermine zurück.

„Ja, das Frühstück war lecker. Waren das wieder mal Deine selbstgebackenen Brötchen?"

„Ich dachte mir, dass wir den heutigen Tag besonders beginnen sollten. Das erste gemeinsame Frühstück von uns vieren." beantwortete Mrs. Granger die Frage ihrer Tochter.

Harry sah bei diesen Worten etwas betreten zu Boden.

„Harry, so war das jetzt auch nicht gemeint" beruhigte ihn Mr. Granger.

„Für ein Frühstück am Bett ihrer Tochter verzichten Eltern schon mal auf ein gemeinsames Frühstück. Und ich denke wir werden noch öfters ein gemütliches Frühstück miteinander verbringen."

Harrys Gesicht hellte sich bei diesen Worten wieder etwas auf. „Zum Beispiel morgen?" fragte er etwas zaghaft.

„Zum Beispiel morgen!" bestätigte Mrs. Granger.

„Was habt ihr heute geplant" fragte Mr. Granger an Hermine und Harry gewandt.

„Ich will auf jeden Fall zu Gringotts, der Rest des Tages ergibt sich dann" antwortete Harry.

„Ich werde zwar mit in die Winkelgasse kommen, allerdings werde ich nicht mit Harry zu Gringotts gehen sondern etwas einkaufen. Ich habe da ein paar Buchankündigungen in einem alten Tagespropheten gesehen und will noch nach ein paar anderen Sachen schauen." ergänzte Hermine.

„Ich sehe schon" stöhnte Hermines Vater mit bester schauspielerischer Leistung. „Harry holt das Geld und Hermine gibt es aus."

„Dad" rief Hermine entrüstet aus, erreichte aber nicht mehr, als dass sowohl ihre Eltern als auch Harry losprusteten.

Da sich Hermine und Harry noch etwas mit Hermines Eltern verquatscht hatten, unter anderem baten Mr. und Mrs. Granger darum, dass Harry sie nun endlich mit ihren Vornamen ansprach, erreichten sie die Winkelgasse erst gegen Mittag.

„Dann bis 15 Uhr bei Fortescue zu einem Eis" verabschiedeten sich die beiden voneinander. Hermine machte sich auf den Weg zu Flourish und Blotts während Harry den Weg zur Zaubererbank Gringotts wählte.

Harry betrat Gringotts mit gemischten Gefühlen. Immerhin hatte er sich vor geraumer Zeit auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen in Gringotts eingeschlichen und war dann mit einem Drachen ausgebrochen. Von diesen Schäden war nichts mehr zu sehen. Gringotts erstrahlte in seinem alten Glanz.

„Ah Mr. Potter" wurde er am Eingang von einem Kobold begrüßt. „Wir haben Sie bereits erwartet. Folgen Sie mir bitte."

Harry wurde es mulmig zumute und sein Gewissen meldete sich erneut mit der Tatsache des Ausbruchs.

„Was würden die Kobolde als Wiedergutmachung verlangen" fragte er sich.

„Hier herein bitte, Mr. Potter" unterbrach der Kobold seine Gedanken.

Harry betrat ein kleines helles Zimmer. An der Wand hingen Bilder von Kobolden, Sammlungen von alten, uralten Münzen und andere Sachen, die Harry nicht kannte. Hinter einem Schreibtisch schaute ihn ein alter Kobold an.

„Sehr gut Mr. Potter, sie sind eingetroffen".

„Es tut mir leid" brach es aus Harry hervor. „Ich wollte bestimmt nichts Böses, ich war nur ...".

Weiter kam er nicht, bevor ihn der Kobold unterbrach.

„Darum sollte es eigentlich gar nicht gehen, aber wenn Sie über dieses Thema zu reden wünschen, können wir das natürlich tun. Was sie sich da erlaubt haben, war eine Ungeheuerlichkeit. Andererseits zeigte uns Ihre Aktion, dass wir unsere Schutzmaßnahmen verbessern müssen. Und ja, sie haben Gringotts beschädigt, aber dafür haben sie den dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf besiegt. Und dieser Sieg hilft auch uns Kobolden, da wir unter seine Herrschaft kein gutes Leben zu erwarten gehabt hätten. Gringotts sieht diese Aktion somit als Preis an, den die Kobolde für die Vernichtung dessen, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, zu zahlen hatte."

Harry starrte ungläubig auf den alten Kobold, bevor er endlich wieder zu seiner Sprache fand.

„Und was ist mit Griphook?" fragte er.

„Dass er mit Ihnen zusammengearbeitet hat, zählt ebenso zu den Aktionen, die zum Sturz des Unaussprechlichen führte. Aber es freut mich zu hören und es spricht für sie, dass sie nicht nur an sich gedacht haben. Deswegen haben wir Kobolde auch ein Geschenk für Sie Mr. Potter" und der alte Kobold griff in seine Schreibtischschublade. Zum Vorschein kam das Schwert von Godric Griffindor.

„Zum Einen sind sie der Erbe von Griffindor, zum Anderen haben sie den Unaussprechlichen besiegt. Aufgrund dieser Tatsachen sehen die Kobolde die Besitzansprüche für dieses Schwert als geändert an. Es gehört nun offiziell Ihnen."

Harry war sprachlos und schaute den Kobold aus großen Augen an. In seinem Kopf hallten noch die Worte von Bill zu den unterschiedlichen Eigentumsansichten der Kobolde wieder.

„Ich, ich, ich danke Ihnen" stotterte Harry mühevoll.

„Warum haben sie eigentlich auf mich gewartet" wechselte Harry das Thema, der sich an die seltsame Begrüßung erinnerte.

„Das kann ich Ihnen leider nicht so einfach sagen" entgegnete der Kobold.

„Auch nicht wenn ich ihnen das Stichwort _Mutterliebe_ sage?" fragte Harry einer Eingebung folgend.

Der Kobold strahlte ihn an.

„Nun kann ich es Ihnen sagen" eröffnete der Kobold. „Sie sind inzwischen volljährig und das geheime Verlies von ihren Eltern hier in Gringotts war mit einem Zauber belegt, sodass es sich unter keinen Umständen vor Ihrem 17. Geburtstag öffnen lässt. Deshalb rechneten wir fast täglich mit Ihrem Besuch. Wenn es Ihnen Recht ist, lasse ich Sie jetzt zu Ihrem Verlies bringen" beschloss der Kobold das Gespräch und rief nach Griphook.

Als ihn Griphook abholte, musste Harry an seinen ersten Besuch in Gringotts denken. Hagrid hatte ihn damals begleitet. Hagrid, sein riesiger Freund, der sein Leben an seinem 11. Geburtstag mit der Eröffnung, Harry sei ein Zauberer, auf den Kopf gestellt hatte. „Wo Hagrid jetzt wohl steckte?" fragte sich Harry. In Hogwarts hatte er ihn nicht gesehen. War er vielleicht unterwegs mit Madame Maxime wie schon ein Mal? Harry musste grinsen, als er an sein viertes Jahr und die beiden dachte. „Na ja, viel besser haben Hermine und ich uns auch nicht angestellt" musste Harry sich eingestehen.

„Wir sind bei Ihrem Verlies angekommen Mr. Potter" beendete Griphook die Gedankenspiele von Harry.

„Danke" sagte Harry und ging auf sein Verlies zu.

„Wie komme ich da hinein?" fragte Harry den Kobold, da er nur eine große Tür sah ohne ein Schloss und auch ohne einen Türgriff.

„Sie müssen die Türe berühren und der Zauber wird prüfen, ob sie berechtigt sind, das Verlies zu betreten," klärte ihn Griphook auf.

Harry trat näher und legte seine Hand auf die Türe. Plötzlich spürte er eine Wärme und er wurde durch die Türe gesaugt.

„Was war das denn" fragte sich Harry und schüttelte sich. Dann sah er, dass er in einem großen Verlies stand, welches nur spärlich beleuchtet wurde. Er ging zwei vorsichtige Schritte vorwärts und plötzlich leuchteten an den Wände Kerzen und Fackeln auf und hüllten das Verlies in ein warmes Licht.

Harry entdeckte einen weiteren Haufen mit Galleonen. Mindestens doppelt so viele wie in seinem anderen Verlies. Doch es war nicht das Gold, was Harry faszinierte. An der Wand hingen jede Menge Gemälde mit unterschiedlichen Personen. Beim Näher kommen erkannte Harry seine Eltern. Aber auch andere Personen mit seinen Augen oder mit seinem Haar, welches sich jeglicher Behandlung widersetzte. Da erkannte Harry, dass er hier seine Familie vor sich hatte. Seine Eltern, seine Großeltern und andere Verwandte. Wer diese Personen waren würde er noch herausfinden, denn unweit der Bilder fand Harry eine alte Familienchronik.

Aber dafür hatte er jetzt keine Zeit. Erst mal musste er sich einen Überblick über sein Verlies verschaffen.

Auf der anderen Seite des Verlieses standen mehrere Bücherregale. Es war unmöglich zu zählen, wie viele Bücher in den Regalen standen, aber die Sammlung schien sich nicht vor der in Hogwarts verstecken zu müssen. „Das wird Hermine freuen" dachte Harry bei sich.

An der Stirnseite des Verlieses standen weitere Regale, diesmal nicht mit Büchern gefüllt sondern mit den schönsten Kunstschätzen, die Harry je gesehen hatte. Ringe, Amulette, Becher, Schalen und viele andere Kostbarkeiten, wohin Harrys Augen auch blickten. Einige von denen mussten schon Hunderte von Jahren alt sein.

Jetzt wusste Harry, was seine Eltern mit dem wahren Erbe gemeint hatten. Hier waren die Bilder und die Chronik der Potters. Hier waren die Familienschätze, die vermutlich von Generation zu Generation weitergegeben wurden. Und hier waren die Bücher mit dem gesammelten Wissen von vermutlich ebenso vielen Jahrhunderten.

Harry blickte auf die Uhr und erschrak. „Schon so spät" dachte er. „Wird Zeit, dass ich mich zu Fortescue aufmache."

Harry ging auf die Türe zu, die von innen ganz normal aussah und auch einen Griff hatte. Er drückte die Türklinke und die Türe öffnete sich. Zwei Meter entfernt wartete noch immer Griphook. „Wenn sie es wünschen und einem Kobold die Erlaubnis geben, werden wir ihnen eine Liste aller Gegenstände erstellen, damit sie sich einen schnelleren Überblick über ihr Vermögen machen können" bot Griphook an.

„Einverstanden" nahm Harry das Angebot an.


	17. Kleine Geschenke

als Ausgleich für die Wartezeit gibt es nun gleich das nächste Kapitel.

* * *

**Kapitel 13 - Kleine Geschenke**

„Da bist Du ja endlich" grummelte Hermine säuerlich als Harry bei Fortescue ankam.

„15 Minuten" entschuldigte sich Harry.

Der Kuss, den ihn Hermine im nächsten Moment gab, zeigte ihm, dass sie nicht wirklich sauer war, sondern es nur vorspielte.

„Wie war es?" fragte sie, als sich beide an den Tisch gesetzt hatten.

„Du küsst so gut wie gestern!" grinste Harry Hermine an.

„Das meinte ich nicht" begann Hermine aufzubegehren, fiel aber sogleich in Harrys Lachen ein.

„Die Kobolde machen eine Aufstellung aller Wertsachen, die sich im Verlies befinden. Und ich habe das Gefühl, dass es eine lange Liste werden wird. Abgesehen von Gold gibt es da noch jede Menge Bücher, Gemälde und Schmuckstücke".

Harry war das Leuchten in Hermines Augen nicht entgangen, als er die Bücher erwähnt hatte. „Und Du warst wohl ziemlich erfolgreich" fragte Harry seinerseits und zeigte auf drei prall gefüllte Einkaufstüten zu Hermines Füßen.

„Kann man so sagen" antwortete Hermine, ohne näher auf die Sachen einzugehen, die sie gekauft hatte. Stattdessen hatte sie ein undefinierbares Lächeln im Gesicht.

„Was kann ich Euch bringen" fragte Florean Fortescue, der unbemerkt von den beiden an ihren Tisch getreten war. „Ich hätte da einen Liebes-Becher" machte er einen Vorschlag, als weder Hermine noch Harry sich entscheiden konnten, was für einen Eisbecher sie wollten.

„Einverstanden" antworteten sie gleichzeitig.

„Dachte ich es mir doch" murmelte Mr. Fortescue, als er in seinen Laden zurückging.

„Was hast Du eigentlich in deinem Rucksack?" fragte Hermine und Harry reichte ihr den Rucksack.

Hermine öffnete den Rucksack, blickte hinein und erstarrte.

„Harry!" schrie sie auf, nur um gleich festzustellen, wie laut sie war. „Das ist doch nicht etwa ..." fuhr sie wesentlich leiser fort.

„Doch" unterbrach sie Harry ebenso leise. „Es ist das Echte und es gehört nun offiziell mir."

„Wow" war alles, was Hermine dazu herausbrachte. Dann kam auch schon Florean Fortescue und brachte die beiden Eisbecher. Hermine gab Harry seinen Rucksack zurück, welchen dieser unter seinen Stuhl legte und widmete sich ihrem Eis. Aber es ging nicht. Hermine konnte das Eis mit ihrem Löffel nicht berühren. Harry grinste sie frech an und wollte sein Eis probieren. Aber auch er kam nicht an sein Eis. Ratlos schauten sich beide an bis Florean Fortescue lachend auf sie zukam.

„Sie haben Liebes-Becher bestellt" begann er schmunzelnd. „Das bedeutet, dass sie sich erst gegenseitig ihre Liebe gestehen müssen, bevor der Zauber verschwindet und das Eis essbar wird." Hermine und Harry blickten sich an. „Ich liebe Dich" kam es von Hermine. „Und ich liebe Dich" antwortete Harry.

Dann erhoben sich beide aus ihren Stühlen und küssten sich zärtlich. Als sie sich lösten, gab es ein leises Plop und die Eislöffel sanken ins Eis.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich glücklich an und begannen genüsslich ihr Eis zu löffeln.

Satt und zufrieden verließen sie wenig später die Winkelgasse, um zu Hermines Eltern zurückzukehren. Es sollte nicht das letzte Eis in dieser Woche gewesen sein.

Harry verlebte ein paar wundervolle Tage bei Hermine und ihren Eltern und so langsam näherte sich der Termin der Feier bei den Weasleys.

„Wir sollten noch ein Mal in die Winkelgasse" schlug Hermine am Vortag der Feier vor. „Ich brauche noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten und will noch mal nach meiner Buchbestellung schauen."

„Gute Idee" stimmte Harry zu. „Dann kann ich bei Gringotts vorbeischauen, ob sie die Aufstellung fertig haben".

Und eine Stunde später waren sie unterwegs.

Wie bei ihrem ersten Besuch diese Woche trennte sich die beiden und Harry ging zu Gringotts.

„Um 15 Uhr gibt es wieder Eis, ja?" rief ihm Hermine hinterher.

Harry antwortete schon nicht mehr, aber ein kurz hochgestreckter Daumen signalisierte seine Zustimmung.

„Mr. Potter" wurde Harry in Gringotts höflich begrüßt. „Ich nehme an, sie kommen wegen ihrer Liste?" fragte ihn der Kobold.

„Ja" antwortete Harry. „Ist sie denn schon fertig?"

„Griphook hat die Liste gestern beendet. Ich werde ihn rufen lassen."

Kurze Zeit später saß Harry mit Griphook in einem kleinen Zimmer.

„Sie haben eine sehr außergewöhnliche Sammlung Mr. Potter" eröffnete ihm Griphook mit einem Blick auf die Liste. „Die Gemälde haben keinen materiellen Wert, da sie aber ihre Familie darstellen, wird der persönliche Wert vermutlich beträchtlich sein. Die Büchersammlung ist sehr gut sortiert. Es gibt kein Thema zu welchem nicht ein Buch zu finden ist. Viele Bücher sind schon viele Jahrhunderte alt und stellen an sich schon einen unglaublichen Wert dar. Es finden sich auch viele Bücher über alte oder gar uralte Zauber, welche die heutige Zaubererwelt längst vergessen hat. Die Schmuckstücke sind ebenfalls sehr beeindruckend. Von kleinen eher unbedeutenden Ringen bis hin zu Sammlerobjekten, für welche manches Zauberermuseum ihr halbes Verlies ausgeben würde, ist alles vorhanden. Wie ich bereits sagte Mr. Potter, sie haben eine außergewöhnliche Sammlung an Objekten in Ihrem Verlies. Vom zusätzlichen Gold gar nicht zu reden."

Harry hörte Griphooks Ausführungen gebannt zu. Er konnte es irgendwie immer noch nicht glauben.

„Kann ich die Liste bitte sehen" wandte er sich an Griphook.

„Natürlich, schließlich gehört sie Ihnen" und Griphook reichte Harry das Pergament.

Harry überflog das Pergament, stockte an einigen Stellen und ein Lächeln spielte um seine Lippen.

„Griphook, würden Sie mich bitte zu meinem Verlies bringen?" fragte Harry höflich.

„Wie sie wünschen" entgegnete Griphook und beide machten sich auf den Weg.

Dieses Mal saß Harry zuerst bei Fortescue und wartete auf Hermine. Nach fünf Minuten kam sie ihm strahlend entgegen, erneut mit mehreren Tüten beladen.

„Ich glaube so langsam, dass Dein Vater recht hat" schmunzelte Harry.

„Wenn Du damit die Sache mit dem Geld meinst ..." begehrte Hermine auf.

Der Rest ging in einem Kuss unter, mit dem Harry Hermine zum Schweigen brachte.

„Und nun setzt Dich erst mal" während Harry ihr den Stuhl zurechtrückte. „Was hast Du diesmal alles gekauft?"

„Eine Kleinigkeit für Mum und Dad sowie ein neues Kleid für die morgige Feier" erklärte Hermine.

„Oh Mist" entfuhr es Harry „ich brauche ja auch noch etwas zum Anziehen. Mein Festumhang aus dem vierten Jahr passt mir ja hinten und vorne nicht mehr".

„Harry!" spielte Hermine die Entrüstete. „Was glaubst Du denn, was ich in der dritten Tüte habe?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf über Harrys große Augen.

„Du hast ..." begann Harry.

„Na, was denkst Du denn" unterbrach ihn Hermine. „Glaubst Du, ich gehe zu einer Feier mit einem schönen neuen Kleid und Du stehst in einer ausgebleichten Jeans neben mir? Und deine Größe und deinen Geschmack kenne ich inzwischen ziemlich gut."

Am nächsten Morgen erwachten Hermine und Harry ein weiteres Mal erst zum Mittagessen, woran die drei Tüten von Hermines erstem Einkauf nicht ganz unschuldig waren.

„Es gibt nur eine Kleinigkeit" begrüßte sie Hermines Mutter. „Nach den Erfahrungen vom letzten Mal wird es bei Molly sicherlich keinen Mangel an Speisen und Getränken geben."

„Das denke ich auch" bestätigte Harry, der sich noch gut an die Kochkünste von Mrs. Weasley erinnern konnte. Immerhin hatten die Pakete ihm über so manche Zeit bei den Dursleys hinweg geholfen.

„Wann geht es los" fragte Hermine.

„Auf dem Zettel der Eule stand als Beginn 18 Uhr" antwortete Mrs. Granger ihrer Tochter. „Wir werden aber schon etwas eher dort sein, damit ich Molly wieder bei ihren Salaten und Knabbereien helfen kann."

„Und ich werde Arthur wieder bei seinem „Grillen auf Muggleart" helfen. Er ist echt vernarrt in so etwas der Gute" kam es von Mr. Granger aus dem Wohnzimmer.

Harry und Hermine nickten sich zu. Oh ja, das war Mr. Weasley in Bezug auf Mugglesachen in der Tat.

Harry ging ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich zu Mr. Granger, der gerade Sportnachrichten schaute.

„Ich gehe hoch und mache mich fertig" rief Hermine Harry zu.

„Und ich helfe ihr dabei" ergänzte Mrs. Granger.

„Aber es sind noch Stunden bis zur Feier. So lange hast Du doch nicht mal in Hogwarts gebraucht" warf Harry ein.

„Stimmt" gab Hermine zurück „aber diesmal mache ich mich nicht für einen Ball schön sondern für Dich" grinste ihn Hermine an und entschwand die Treppe hinauf.

„Da hast Du Dir etwas eingefangen mein Junge" spöttelte Mr. Granger und klopfte Harry sachte auf die Schulter, worauf er ein deutliches „Ähm ähm" seiner Frau vernahm, die Hermine in diesem Moment folgte.

Harry hörte das schon gar nicht mehr. In Gedanken war er schon einige Stunden weiter bei der Feier.

„Da seid ihr ja" wurden alle vier bei ihrer Ankunft im Fuchsbau begrüßt. Langsam gewöhnten sich Hermines Eltern an diese Art der Fortbewegung.

„Mein Mann wartet schon auf seinen, wie er sagte „Grillfreund". Wird wohl ein Muggelausdruck sein, den er irgendwo aufgeschnappt hat" fuhr Mrs. Weasley belustigt fort.

„Hagrid wird sich allerdings etwas verspäten" überraschte sie Hermine und Harry mit dieser Aussage.

„Hagrid kommt auch?" fragte Harry zur Vorsicht mit sichtlicher Vorfreude noch ein Mal nach.

„Aber sicher mein Junge" bestätigte Mrs. Weasley. „Seine Eule kam heute Morgen an."

In diesem Moment kamen auch schon Ron, Ginny, Neville und Luna. Auch sie hatten sich für die Feier besonders zurechtgemacht.

„Schau mal" meinte Ron an Harry gewandt. „Sogar ohne Rüschen" und drehte sich glücklich ein Mal im Kreis.

„Auch das hätte Dir gestanden" erklärte Luna in ihrer verträumten Art.

„Wo sind Fred und George?" fragte Harry in die Runde.

„Die sind beim Zelt und bereiten ein „Weasleys Zauberer Feuerwerk" oder so ähnlich vor." antwortete Ginny. „Sie haben bisher niemanden verraten, was sie da zusammengebraut haben, aber wenn man ihren Einfallsreichtum und den Eifer bedenkt, mit dem sie an die Arbeit gegangen sind, erwartet uns etwas Großes."

„Sag ihnen, dass ich mit ihnen reden muss" bat Harry Ginny. „Eigentlich mit Euch allen."

„Treffen wir uns doch im Garten" schlug Ron vor.

Ein paar Minuten später saßen Ginny, Neville, Luna, Ron, Fred, Gerorge, Hermine und Harry unter einigen Bäumen etwas abseits vom sich langsam füllenden Zelt.

„Was gibt es Harry" eröffnete Fred das Gespräch. „Wir müssen noch etwas Feinarbeit für unser Feuerwerk leisten."

„Keine Sorge, wenn ihr nicht zu heftig protestiert, geht es recht schnell" versicherte Harry den überrascht dreinblickenden Freunden.

Bevor er von jemand unterbrochen werden konnte holte er seinen Rucksack hervor und griff hinein.

„Luna, das ist für Dich" sagte Harry und überreichte ihr ein ziemlich alt aussehendes Buch. Luna nahm das Buch entgegen und blickte auf den Titel. Ihr Mund öffnete sich lautlos. „Magische Geschöpfe, die die Welt nicht kennt" stand in großen roten Buchstaben auf dem Buchdeckel.

„Ob Du damit den Schnarchkackler findest, kann ich Dir nicht sagen" begann Harry mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht. „Aber ..."

Weiter kam er nicht, da ihm Luna schon mit einem „Danke Harry" am Hals hing.

„Gred und Feorge" wandte sich Harry grinsend den Zwillingen zu. „Auch für Euch habe ich etwas" und Harry griff erneut in seinen Rucksack und gab den beiden ebenfalls ein ziemlich altes Buch. Freds und Georges Augen leuchteten als sie das Buch aufschlugen. „Scherze, die man seinen Nachbarn spielt", „Scherzartikel geeignet für Kinder" und „Scherze der Mugglewelt" waren nur drei Überschriften, die sie auf die Schnelle lesen konnten.

„Damit sollte euer Sortiment noch weiter wachsen können" lachte Harry die beiden an.

„Danke" kam es von Fred und George ziemlich gerührt. „Damit starten wir ein Retro-Muggle-Sortiment." Für mehr fehlten ihnen die Worte.

„Ginny, auch für Dich habe ich etwas dabei" sagte Harry an Ginny gewandt. Nach kurzem Wühlen in seinem Rucksack holte er ein weiteres altes Buch heraus und gab es Ginny.

Auf dem Buchdeckel prangte ein Zauberbesen, ansonsten war dem Buch der Inhalt nicht anzusehen.

„Dann schau mal rein" ermutigte Harry sie.

Ginny schlug das Buch auf und begann zu blättern. Mit jeder Seite wurden ihre Augen größer.

„Aber Harry, da ..." begann Ginny, aber auch ihr verschlug es die Sprache.

„Ja Ginny," sagte Harry „das Buch ist eine Chronologie von der ersten Quidditch Weltmeisterschaft bis dahin, wo meine Großeltern aufgehört haben zu sammeln. Und die Unterschriften sind alle echt!" woraufhin auch Ginny Harry um den Hals fiel.

„Neville, auch für Dich habe ich ein Buch" setzte Harry fort und zog ein weiteres schon leicht vergilbtes Buch aus seinem Rucksack. „Ich hoffe Dein Geschmack hat sich nicht geändert" bemerkte Harry, als er Neville das Buch gab.

„Harry" stöhnte Neville auf „das Buch suche ich schon so lange." „Vergessene magische Pflanzen und wo man sie findet" prangte auf dem Buch.

„Wo hast Du das her? Kein Buchladen kann ein Exemplar beschaffen, da es seit mindestens 250 Jahren nicht mehr gedruckt wurde".

„Das ist kein Druck Neville" grinste Harry ihn an.

Neville schlug das Buch auf und stellte fest, dass die Schrift tatsächlich nicht gedruckt sondern mit der Hand geschrieben war.

„Harry, soll dass heißen ..."

„Yep" unterbrach ihn Harry. „Das ist das Original".

„Wie übrigens alle eure Bücher" fuhr Harry fort. „Es sind keine Drucke oder gar Nachdrucke. Es handelt sich um einmalige Stücke."

„Nun zu Dir Ron" wandte sich Harry seinem Freund zu. „Auch für Dich habe ich etwas, dass Dir hoffentlich Freude bereitet" und zog einen schwarzen Kasten aus dem Rucksack.

„Mach auf" forderte Harry.

Ron öffnete den schwarzen Kasten und hielt die Luft an.

„Das ist ein Schachspiel. Und das Schönste, das ich je gesehen habe" stammelte Ron.

„Schön, dass es Dir gefällt" begann Harry strahlend. „Aber es ist nicht nur ein besonders schönes Schachspiel, es ist das erste Zaubererschachspiel, welches von der Zaubererspielefirma Bauernopfer jemals hergestellt wurde. Behandle es bitte sorgsam."

„Worauf Du Dich verlassen kannst Alter" kam es von Ron zurück.

Zufrieden lehnte Harry sich zurück und blickte in die Gesichter seiner Freunde. „Du bist verrückt" war das Häufigste, das er zu hören bekam.

„Das müssen wir den anderen zeigen" riefen Luna und Ginny aufgeregt und rannten los. Ron und Neville folgten ihnen während Fred und George wieder zu ihrem Feuerwerk gingen.

„Und was ist mit mir" stichelte Hermine.

„Für Dich habe ich natürlich auch etwas, aber ich wollte, dass die anderen erst mal weg sind" erklärte er Hermine, die bei seinen letzten Worten etwas überrascht blickte. „Dass es so schnell und einfach geht habe ich allerdings nicht erwartet."

„Und jetzt schließe bitte die Augen" sagte er zu Hermine und begann in seinem Rucksack zu wühlen.

Hermine schloss die Augen und zitterte vor Spannung und Erwartung. Sie hörte wie Harry aufhörte zu wühlen und etwas öffnete. Sekunden später spürte sie seine Körperwärme näher kommen und fühlte seinen Atem auf ihren zum Teil freien Schultern. Ein leichter Schauer durchlief ihren Körper. Harry ergriff ihre Hände und küsste sie lang und leidenschaftlich.

„Nicht dass ich mich beschweren würde" strahlte Hermine ihn an „der Kuss war schon erste Sahne, aber ich dachte, Du hättest etwas für mich."

„Na dann schau dich doch mal genauer an" kam es von Harry grinsend zurück, der sich über sein geglücktes Ablenkungsmanöver freute.

Da erblickte Hermine an ihrer Hand einen Ring.

„Harry!" flüsterte sie leise, doch dieser legte ihr seinen Finger auf die Lippen und ergriff ihre Hand.

„Hermine" begann er „dieser Ring mag für manche ein Vermögen wert sein, für mich aber bist Du der wahre Schatz. Und dieser Ring soll Dir zeigen, wie sehr ich Dich liebe und dass ich Dich nie wieder hergeben werde. Willst Du meine Frau werden?"

Hermine und Harry, der nach wie vor ihre Hände hielt, standen noch eine Weile da und schauten sich in die Augen. Dann löste sich Hermine aus der Starre, gab Harry einen flüchtigen Kuss, hauchte ihm ein "Ja" entgegen und warf sich in seine Arme mit einem Blick als ob Ostern und Weihnachten gerade eben zusammen stattgefunden hatten.


	18. Feier mit Überraschungen

**Kapitel 14 - Feier mit Überraschungen**

„Harry!" tönte Rons Stimme vom Haus seiner Eltern her „Hagrid ist da!"

„Na komm" rief Harry und packte eine noch immer etwas verträumt wirkende Hermine am Arm und lief los Richtung Haus.

„Hagrid" rief Harry, als er ihn in der Küche stehen sah, wie er sich den Ruß abklopfte.

„Harry" rief Hagrid und drückte Harry fest an sich.

Harry hatte das Gefühl als würde er sich gleich ein paar Rippen brechen, aber er freute sich, Hagrid wieder zu sehen.

„Wo warst Du?" fragte Harry, der seinen Körper abtastete, um sicherzustellen, dass noch alles heil war.

„Das sagst ausgerechnet Du" entgegnete Hagrid mit vorwurfsvollem Blick. „Sogar in Frankreich haben die Auroren nach Dir gesucht."

„Tut mir ja auch leid, aber ..." begann Harry, hielt inne und schaute Hagrid dann von unten an. „Du warst in Frankreich?"

„Das war er" kam eine Stimme, die Harry lange nicht mehr gehört hatte.

„Madame Maxine" rief Harry überrascht, als auch sie durch den Kamin in die Küche trat.

„Da jetzt fast alle eingetroffen sind, sollten wir die Feier mit dem Essen beginnen lassen" sagte Mrs. Weasley, die inzwischen ebenfalls wieder in der Küche eingetroffen war.

„Hört hört" kommentierte Ron und fuhr sich mit der Hand über seinen Bauch.

Lachend näherte sich die Gruppe dem Zelt, das inzwischen gut gefüllt war.

„Ah, da sind ja die Restlichen" begrüßte Mr. Weasley die kleine Schar. „Dann lasst uns die Feier beginnen" und mit einem Klatschen in die Hände erschienen Krüge mit Butterbier sowie die Salate, Brote und das Gegrillte. Alle toasteten sich zu und begannen damit die Teller zu beladen. Es wurde gegessen und gelacht, bis keiner mehr einen Bissen in sich hinein brachte.

„Was ist eigentlich mit unserer Hermine los?" fragte Mr. Granger im Laufe der Party seine Frau. „Die Party macht ihr Spaß, aber irgendetwas ist anders."

Mrs. Granger lächelte wissend. „Schatz, hast Du Sie Dir noch mal genau angeschaut? Ist Dir nichts aufgefallen?" fragte sie ihren Mann, der noch mal zu Hermine schaute, die gerade einen Schluck Butterbier trank.

„Schau mal auf ihre Hand" gab Mrs. Granger den entscheidenden Hinweis.

Mr. Granger verschluckte sich an seinem eigenen Butterbier, als es bei ihm langsam Klick machte.

„Ja, mein Schatz" sagte Mrs. Granger „der Ring ist wunderschön und sie hatte ihn mit Sicherheit noch nicht, als wir über das Flohnetzwerk hierher gekommen sind."

„Du meinst …" begann er, wurde von seiner Frau jedoch unterbrochen.

„Tu erst mal so, als ob Du nichts mitbekommen hast, klar!" ermahnte ihn seine Frau. „Das sollen die beiden uns schön selbst erklären" und sie griff mit einem schelmischen Grinsen zu ihrem Butterbier.

„Es ist jetzt Mitternacht. Zeit für das Feuerwerk" ertönten die Stimmen der Zwillinge von außerhalb des Zeltes.

Nach und nach verließen alle das Zelt und versammelten sich im Garten.

„Herzlich willkommen zu einer Sondervorführung von Weasleys Zauberhafte Zauberscherze" wurden sie von Fred förmlich begrüßt.

„Mit Stolz präsentieren wir ihnen unser neuestes Produkt: das Feuerwerk _Partykracher_ _2001_" ergänzte George.

Mit einem lauten Knall, bei dem alle zusammenzuckten, begann die Show der beiden Brüder. Die Gespräche verstummten und alles, was folgte, war andächtiges Staunen über das Meisterwerk der Zwillinge.

Als krönenden Abschluss des Feuerwerks bildeten die Raketen einen goldenen Phönix, der auf die überraschte Menge zuflog. Als der Phönix sich langsam auflöste erklang das Lied des Phönixes und am Himmel erschien ein weiterer Phönix.

„Wie haben die das wieder gemacht?" flüsterte Ginny Ron zu, doch dieser zuckte nur mit seinen Schultern.

Alle starrten wie gebannt zu dem sich ihnen bietenden Schauspiel so dass niemand den überraschten Gesichtsausdruck der Weasleyzwillinge bemerkte.

Hermine war vom Feuerwerk so gebannt, dass sie zuerst gar nicht merkte, dass Harry sie nicht mehr in seinen Armen hielt. Überrascht sah sie sich um und erblickte Harry mit bleichem Geicht auf dem Boden sitzend und an einen Baum lehnend. Seine Hände pressten sich gegen seine Stirn.

„Harry, was ist mit Dir?" fragte Hermine besorgt.

„Fawkes" war das einzige was Harry zwischen seinen Lippen hervorpresste.

Der Phönix flog direkt auf Harry zu und lies sich neben ihm nieder. Jetzt merkten auch die Letzten, dass das nicht mehr Teil des Feuerwerks der Zwillinge war.

Fawkes näherte sich Harry, der seine Hände sinken lies, bis sich ihrer beiden Köpfe berührten. Hermine wollte Harrys Hand ergreifen, doch wurde sie wie von einem Stromschlag leicht zurückgeworfen. Im gleichen Moment umgab sowohl Fawkes als auch Harry ein goldenes Leuchten. Hermine, die Harry am nächsten saß beobachtete die Szene mit Sorge während alle anderen wie festgewurzelt standen. Nach fünf Minuten ergriff das goldene Licht auch von Hermine Besitz und ihre Eltern schrieen entsetzt auf. Mrs. und Mr. Weasley schafften es gerade noch Mrs. und Mr. Granger davon abzuhalten auf Hermine zuzurennen.

„Phönixe sind mächtige und moralisch hoch stehende magische Wesen. Wir sollten uns keine Sorgen machen sondern abwarten, was das Ganze bedeutet" versuchte Mr. Weasley die Situation zu entspannen. Hermines Eltern war die Skepsis ob dieser Aussage deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben, jedoch vertrauten sie dem Oberhaupt der Familie Weasley.

Nach einer weiteren Minute erlosch das Licht, welches Harry, Hermine und Fawkes umgeben hatte. Es erklag ein weiteres Mal das Lied des Phönixes und Fawkes verschwand in einer rot-goldenen Flamme.

Harry und Hermine sahen sich kurz an und fielen sich in die Arme. Nun konnte auch Mr. Weasley Hermines Eltern nicht mehr zurück halten, die auf die beiden zustürmten und sie in die Arme nahmen.

„Alles OK" brachte Harry schwach hervor.

„Uns geht es gut" bestätigte Hermine seine Worte.

„Was ist denn gerade passiert?" fragte Hermines Mutter und schaute sowohl Harry als auch ihre Tochter an.

„Ich glaube das wüssten wir alles gerne" erhob Prof. McGonagall die Stimme. Alle drehten sich überrascht herum, da niemand ihr Kommen bemerkt hatte.

„Tut mir leid Molly, aber ich wurde etwas aufgehalten und konnte daher erst jetzt zur Party kommen. Allen Anschein nach aber genau im richtigen Moment" fügte sie mit einem wissenden Lächeln hinzu.

Harry strich sich mit der Hand über die Stirn und wurde von allen angestarrt.

„Was ist mit Deiner Narbe" sprach ihn Ron an. „Die ist ja kaum noch zu sehen!" Harry griff sich an die Stirn und fühlte … nichts. Ein Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht. „Fawkes" murmelte Harry mehr zu sich selbst.

„Was ist mit Fawkes?" fragte Ron nach.

„Er hat gesagt, dass er etwas gespürt hatte, als ich ihn in Prof. Dumbledores altem Büro berührt hatte und er wollte sich jetzt Gewissheit verschaffen" erwiderte Harry.

„Du hast mit Fawkes gesprochen?" fragte Hermine überrascht.

„Du warst doch dabei" schaute Harry seine Hermine überrascht an.

„Ich habe Fawkes gespürt, aber gehört habe ich ihn nicht." Hermines Stimme wurde immer aufgeregter. „Harry, weißt Du eigentlich wie viele Zauberer in der Lage sind mit Phönixen zu reden?"

Harry schaute sich unwissend um und erblickte nur Gesichter, die wie seines überrascht aussahen.

„Da will ich Ihnen mal auf die Sprünge helfen" bot sich Prof. McGonagall an. „Selbst Albus konnte nicht mehr als emphatisch mit Fawkes kommunizieren. Sie verstanden sich außergewöhnlich gut, aber von einem echten miteinander reden konnte man nicht sprechen. Harry, Du bist vermutlich der erste Zauberer seit Merlin und Gryffindor, der mit einem Phönix wie mit einer normalen Person reden konnte."

„Und was hat er jetzt gesagt?" bohrte Ron nach.

„Nun" grinste Harry, „Fawkes meinte, ich hätte mir die intelligenteste und schönste Hexe als Freundin ausgesucht" wofür er einen Knuff von Hermine abbekam und alle Anwesenden die beiden kichernd anschauten.

„Hermine, was ist das an Deiner Hand?" fragte Ginny mit großen Augen und deutete auf Hermines Ring, der beim Knuff kurz aufgeleuchtet hatte.

„Schade, jetzt bekommen wir kein exklusives Herumdrucksen und Stottern mehr geboten" flüsterte Mr. Granger seiner Frau ins Ohr welche daraufhin ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht hatte. „Aber vielleicht spornt sie die Menge dafür etwas an" flüsterte Mrs. Granger ihrem Mann zurück, welcher nun ebenfalls das Grinsen nicht mehr aus seinem Gesicht bekam.

„Ich dachte wir wollten über Fakwes reden" sprach Harry in die Stille. Doch niemanden schien das in diesem Moment noch zu interessieren, alle schauten nur noch Hermine an.

„Also, als Harry vorhin die Geschenke verteilt hat, nun, da hatte er, also ich meine, …" begann Hermine zu stottern. Mit jedem Wort wuchs ihr Unbehagen, ganz im Gegensatz zum Rest der Anwesenden, die das Spiel sichtlich zu genießen begannen.

„Ich habe Hermine gefragt, ob sie meine Frau werden will und sie hat ja gesagt" beendete Harry das Trauerspiel.

Im nächsten Augenblick konnte Harry nicht mehr sagen, wem welche Arme und Hände gehörten, die Hermine und ihn umarmten und auf die Schultern klopften.

„Harry Potter" sprach ihm Mr. Granger ernst an. „Mich als Vater zu fragen ist Dir wohl nicht in den Sinn gekommen?"

„Ja, ähm, also, nun, ich …" und Harry wurde mit jedem seiner Worte leiser.

Plötzlich begann Mr. Granger zu lachen und nahm Harry mit einem „Es war ja nur eine Frage der Zeit" in die Arme.

Als Harry wieder aufblickte stellte er fest, dass Hermine verschwunden war. Aber nicht nur Hermine, auch Ginny, Luna, Angelina und viele andere waren verschwunden. „Mädchen" beantwortete Ron Harrys fragenden Blick mit einem Grinsen.

„Das mit intelligenteste und schönste Hexe war eine ungewöhnlich Liebeserklärung, aber was hat Fawkes jetzt wirklich gesagt?" fragte Prof. McGonagall nachdem sie Harry zur Seite gezogen hatte und wieder etwas Ruhe eingekehrt war.

„Stimmt, das hat Fawkes nicht gesagt, aber er hat tatsächlich über Hermine und mich gesprochen" erklärte Harry nun seiner etwas überrascht dreinblickenden Lehrerin.

„Als er das Phönixleuchten auch auf Hermine ausgedehnt hatte, war dies ein unglaubliches Gefühl. Hermine zu küssen und zu berühren ist eine Sache …" Harry lief scharlachrot an, als ihn bewusst wurde, was er gerade wem gesagt hatte. Doch Prof. McGonagall tat so, als hätte sie gerade den Wetterbericht gehört. „Aber dieses Mal war es so, als ob sich unsere Seelen berührten. Es war unbeschreiblich." Harrys Augen leuchteten bei diesen Worten.

„Und dann sagte Fawkes etwas wie „die richtigeWahl getroffen" bevor er verschwand" beendete Harry seine Ausführungen.

„Und was war die ersten Minuten, als Du mit Fawkes alleine warst?" fragte Prof. McGonagall nach.

„Fawkes tröstete mich über die Opfer des Krieges hinweg und lies meine Narbe fast verschwinden als Zeichen, dass es nach Vorne zu schauen gilt und dass eine große Aufgabe vor uns steht – die Neuordnung der magischen Welt."

„Danach …" begann Harry, unterbrach sich aber sofort. „Prof. McGonagall, wie viel wissen sie von der Flucht von Sirius in meinem dritten Schuljahr?" fragte er vorsichtig nach.

„Albus hat mich in den Zeitumkehrer eingeweiht, wenn es das ist, was Du wissen möchtest" beantwortete Prof. McGonagall die Frage.

„Gut" setzte Harry fort. „Fawkes hat zu mir einen Satz gesagt, der fast wortwörtlich dem von Prof. Dumbledore entsprach, dem er damals zu Hermine und mir gesagt hat. Fawks meinte, dass, ich die richtige Wahl treffen müsste und dass es möglich ist, mehr als einen Unschuldigen zu retten. Dafür bedarf es aber der Macht der Ahnen. Können Sie etwas damit anfangen?" fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll seine ehemalige Lehrerin.

„Tut mir leid Harry, aber bezüglich der Macht der Ahnen kann ich Dir nichts sagen. Den Begriff kenne ich selber nicht, aber ich werde umgehend in Hogwarts Nachforschungen dazu betreiben lassen. Was allerdings die Wahl angeht, die Du zu treffen hast, nun, ich denke, das ist bereits geschehen und Fawkes hat es Dir auch schon bestätigt."

Als Harry immer noch etwas verständnislos schaute, half ihm Prof. McGonagall mit „Hermine" auf die Sprünge.

Harrys Gesicht war zwar immer noch verwirrt und ungläubig, seine Augen strahlten jedoch pures Glück beim Gedanken an seine Hermine.

„Und jetzt komm" sagte Prof. McGonagall und packte Harry am Arm. „Es wird Zeit dass wir zurückgehen. Ich möchte schließlich keinen Ärger mit deiner Zukünftigen."

Als Harry seine ehemalige Lehrerin aus großen Augen anschaute, begann diese schallend zu lachen und hatte nichts mehr von der sonst so strengen Lehrerin an sich. Viel mehr fragte sich Harry, wie viel Schalk tatsächlich in seiner ehemaligen Lehrerin steckte und ob die Zwillinge deshalb bei ihren Streichen immer so glimpflich davongekommen sind.

Prof. McGonagall und Harry betraten das Festzelt, in welchem sich inzwischen alle Anwesenden wieder eingefunden hatten und sich nach all der Aufregung noch ein mal dem Essen widmeten.

„Da bist Du ja Harry" wurde er von Hermine mit einer Umarmung begrüßt.

„Komm, wir müssen kurz reden" begann Harry und wollte mit Hermine im Schlepptau das Zelt verlassen.

„Nicht so schnell" wurden beide von Prof. McGonagall aufgehalten. „Ich würde gerne noch ein Wort mit ihnen wechseln. Mit ihnen übrigens auch Mr. Weasley und Mr. Longbottom" wobei sich Ron und Neville überrascht anschauten.

„Ich hatte es ja schon mal erwähnt und der 25. August rückt langsam näher. Was halten sie vier nun davon wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen?" fragte Prof. McGonagall gerade heraus.

„Wir sollen unser 7. Schuljahr also wirklich nachholen?" fragte Ron mit etwas Unbehagen in der Stimme.

„Spitze" jubelte Ginny. „Ach komm Ronnylein, dann sind wir alle in derselben Klasse. Und Du bist bei Deiner Luna" was Ginny allerdings nur noch für Ron hörbar flüsterte.

Harry und Hermine schauten sich an, als Neville sich fragend an seine ehemalige Lehrerin wand.

„Aber ich habe doch das siebte Jahr abgeschlossen…" begann Neville.

„Und alles andere als schlecht" beendete Prof. Mcgonagall den Satz.

„Aber momentan könnten wir Verstärkung gebrauchen, da sich Madame Sprout etwas verletzt hat."

„Lange Rede kurzer Sinn, Mr. Longbottom" schaute ihn Prof. Macgonagall ernst an „könnten sie sich vorstellen, in Hogwarts ein Praktikum bei Prof. Sprout in Kräuterkunde zu machen?"

Nach den Ausführungen von Prof. McGonagall brach eine Diskussion los über die Vorteile und Nachteile wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Komischerweise waren es gerade Harry, Hermine, Ron und Neville, die sich aus diesen Gesprächen heraus hielten. Ihre Gesichter zeugten aber davon, dass es in ihren Köpfen mächtig arbeitete.

Als langsam der Morgen graute beschloss man die Feier zu beenden und nach Hause zu gehen. Es folgte ein großes in den Arm nehmen, bevor nach und nach alle durch den Kamin der Familie Weasley flohten.

„Geht schon mal vor" schlug Mrs. Granger Hermine und Harry vor, „ich muss Molly noch etwas fragen."

Harry und Hermine verabschiedeten sich von den Weasleys und verschwanden mit einem müden „Hexenhaus" im Kamin.

„Komm, lass uns hoch gehen" schlug Hermine vor. „Wenn Mum noch Rezepte mit Molly tauschen will, brauchen wir nicht hier zu warten."

Wortlos folgte Harry Hermine in ihr Zimmer wo beide todmüde aufs Bett fielen und aneinandergekuschelt sofort einschliefen.


	19. Der Spiegel Nehergeb

**Kapitel 15 – Der Spiegel Nehergeb**

„Wünsche wohl geruht zu haben, zukünftige Mr. und Mrs. Potter" begrüßte Mr. Granger seine Tochter und Harry am Mittagstisch. Das Frühstück wurde auf Grund der Länge der vergangenen Party ausgelassen.

Harry und Hermine wurden leicht rot woraufhin Mr. Granger einen Klaps von seiner Frau bekam.

„Lass sie doch" murmelte sie ihm zu und Harry und Hermine setzten sich grinsend an den Tisch.

„Was habt ihr heute vor?" fragte Mr. Granger die beiden.

„Kinderwagen anschauen" kam es trocken von Harry woraufhin Mr. Granger seinen Kaffe über seinen Teller spuckte und Mrs. Granger die Gabel klirrend aus der Hand fiel.

Hermine und Harry grinsten sich an bevor Hermine sich mit einem „Yes! 1:1!" an ihre Eltern wand.

„Ihr beide …" begann Mr. Granger, dessen Stimme sich nicht zwischen Erleichterung doch noch nicht Großvater zu werden und Ärger auf dem Leim gegangen zu sein entscheiden konnte. Mrs. Granger schüttelte nur noch lachend ihren Kopf.

„Was habt ihr denn nun wirklich vor?" fragte Mrs. Granger nach.

„Wir wollen uns mit Ron und Neville treffen um noch mal unter uns über das Thema Hogwarts zu reden" begann Hermine.

„Und dann wollten wir Prof. McGonagall fragen, ob sie bezüglich Fawkes Auftritt schon erste Neuigkeiten hat" vollendete Harry.

„Meinst Du es war zuviel?" fragte Harry vorsichtig nach, als er und Hermine zurück in ihr Zimmer gingen.

„Nein, meine Eltern sind manchmal echte Kindsköpfe und jetzt wo wir zu zweit sind, kann ich es ihnen endlich mal so richtig heimzahlen" grinste Hermine Harry an.

Nachdem sie noch ein paar Sachen zusammen gepackt hatten, flohten Harry und Hermine zu den Weasleys.

„Na, endlich ausgeschlafen?" wurden sie von Ginny begrüßt „Ron, Luna und Neville sind schon im Garten."

"Hallo ihr Beiden" wurden Harry und Hermine von den anderen begrüßt. "Bereit für ein paar Entscheidungen?"

Sie setzten sich ins Gras und begannen über ihre Gedanken zu sprechen. Nach nicht mal einer halben Stunde war man sich einig, zurück nach Hogwarts zu gehen. Neville als Assistent von Prof. Sprout und Harry, Hermine und Ron um ihr letztes Jahr nachzuholen. Und so verbrachte man die restliche Zeit über alles Mögliche zu reden.

"Bleibt ihr zum Abendessen hier?" erklang die fragende Stimme von Mrs. Weasly aus der Küche des Fuchsbaus.

"Ach kommt, bleibt doch noch ein paar Minuten" versuchten nun auch Ginny und Ron ihre Freunde zu überreden.

"Ja, alle bleiben" antwortete Ginny ihrer Mutter, bevor sich jemand äußern konnte. "Na, wenn ihr so lange braucht muss doch jemand entscheiden. Und nun lasst uns schwimmen gehen. Dort hinten gibt es einen schönen See."

Nach einem lustigen Tag am See kehrten alle ziemlich hungrig in den Fuchsbau zurück. Lachend fielen sie in die Stühle und Ron schaute schon ganz unruhig in Richtung des Ofens.

"Es gibt gleich Essen" schmunzelte seine Mutter "aber wir warten noch auf einen Gast."

"Wer kommt denn noch" fragte Ginny als auch schon Geräusche aus dem Kamin zu vernehmen waren und Prof. McGonagall heraustrat.

"Professor" wurde sie von allen begrüßt.

"Ah, die Rasselbande ist ja auch schon da. Hallo zusammen. Hallo Molly, hallo Arthur" grüßte sie zurück.

"Und, habt ihr eine Entscheidung getroffen? Molly hat mir gesagt, dass ihr euch zusammensetzten wolltet" fragte Prof. McGonagall.

"Ja, wir kommen alle wieder zurück nach Hogwarts" bestätige jeder ihren gemeinsamen Entschluss.

"Ach Ron, das ist eine gute Entscheidung" sagte Molly und drückte ihren Sohn an sich.

Als alle mit dem Essen fertig waren raschelte es erneut im Kamin und Prof. Flitwick steckte seinen Kopf heraus "Minerva, wir haben die Übersetzung fertig. Komm bitte umgehend zurück nach Hogwarts." Schon war der Kopf wieder verschwunden.

"Übersetzung? Was für eine Übersetzung?" fragte Mrs. Weasley nach.

"Als wir auf der Feier bei Molly und Arthur waren, hat Prof. Trelawney seltsame singende Geräusche gehört" begann Prof. McGonagall. „Sie verließ ihr Zimmer und begab sich auf die Suche nach dem Geräusch. Dabei traf sie auf Mr. Filch und Mrs. Norris, die es ebenfalls gehört hatten. Nach nicht ein mal zwei Minuten hörte das singende Geräusch auf und es gab einen lauten Knall wie splitterndes Glas. Die beiden suchten weiter und fanden in einem kleinen nicht genutzten Klassenzimmer die Ursache der Geräusche. Es war der Spiegel Nehergeb - und das Glas lag quer im Raum verstreut. Nachdem sich die beiden von der Überraschung erholt hatten, entdeckten sie seltsame Zeichen auf dem Holz, welches das Spiegelglas normalerweise bedeckte. Und nun scheinen Sie eine Übersetzung gefunden zu haben."

„Dann auf nach Hogwarts!" drängte Harry, wurde jedoch von Prof. McGonagall ausgebremst.

„Nicht so schnell! Wie wäre es, wenn wir uns alle morgen zum Mittagessen in der Großen Halle treffen. Bis dahin haben wir vielleicht schon erste Erklärungen."

Harry wollte noch etwas erwidern, Hermines Hand auf seinem Unterarm bewog ihn jedoch dazu, den Mund wieder zu schließen.

Am nächsten Morgen flohten die Lovegoods, Longbottems und Weasleys direkt nach Hogwarts, während Harry mit Hermine und ihren Eltern nach Hogsmead flohten. Ihre Eltern wollten gerne eine Stadt nur mit magischen Bewohnern sehen und wurden nicht enttäuscht. Der Scherzladen war ihnen zwar nicht geheuer, aber der Kaffee bei Madame Rosmerta schmeckte beiden ausgesprochen gut. Nach dem späten Kaffee in Hogsmead schlenderten die Vier noch etwas durch die Straßen und anschließend nach Hogwarts. Hand in Hand erreichten Harry und Hermine sowie ihre Eltern den Eingang und betraten das Schloss. In dem Moment als Hermine die Schwelle überschritten hatte spürte sie ein Ziehen an ihrem Arm und sah entsetzt auf Harry, der mit einen Stöhnen in die Knie gegangen war.

„Harry!" schrie Hermine aufgebracht und auch ihre Eltern sahen besorgt drein.

„Alles wieder OK" murmelte Harry, der sich wieder aufrichtete und nach Hermines Hand griff „Lasst uns weitergehen."

„Das glaubst Du doch selber nicht" sagte Hermine und hielt Harry am Arm fest. „Ich will erst wissen, was hier los ist! Du hast mir versprochen, dass es nie mehr Geheimnisse zwischen uns geben wird!"

„Du hast ja Recht, mein Schatz" besänftigte Harry seine Zukünftige. „In dem Moment als ich Hogwarts betreten habe, habe ich einen Stich im Kopf gespürt. Und nein, es war nicht meine Narbe."

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles?" fragte Hermine im Bewusstsein Recht zu haben nach.

„Nein" bestätigte Harry ihr. „Ich hörte ein Flüstern und auch jetzt habe ich das Gefühl, als würden sich Unsichtbare flüsternd unterhalten. Allerdings wird es immer weniger."

Hermine schaute ihn etwas nachdenklich an, gab sich aber damit zufrieden.

„Da seit ihr ja endlich" wurden die vier auch schon von Ron empfangen.

„Ach Ron, Du kannst doch nicht schon wieder Hunger haben" stichelte Ginny.

Nach einem gemeinsamen Essen führte Prof. McGonagall die kleine Gruppe durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, in denen das Leben nur so wimmelte. Zauberer und Hauselfen taten alles, um Hogwarts zum Schuljahresbeginn wieder im alten Glanz erstrahlen zu lassen.

„Hier in diesem Raum steht der Spiegel." Mit diesen Worten öffnete Prof. McGonagall die Tür und gab den Blick in das Klassenzimmer frei. Es war ein kleiner Raum, ein paar Tische und Stühle standen in einer Ecke. In der anderen Ecke stand der Spiegel Nehergeb, oder besser, das Holzgestell, da das Spiegelglas im Raum verstreut lag. Lediglich ein kleiner Weg zum Spiegel war gefegt worden.

"Nun da alle es gesehen haben, können wir den Raum sauber machen" und mit einem Schnippen des Zauberstabes ließ Prof. McGonagall die Scherben verschwinden.

"So, jetzt können wir uns die Schrift anschauen" und alle folgten ihr.

Als sie näher traten sahen sie feine rote Linien, die sich zu Symbolen vereinten.

"Es sieht fast so aus wie … hmm … aber das sind doch keine alten Runen" fragte Hermine nach.

"Nein" erklang die Stimme von Prof. Vector, die unbemerkt zur Gruppe gestoßen war "das hier ist so etwas wie der Vorgänger der uns bekannten alten Runen. Also noch um einiges älter."

"Und wie lautet nun die Übersetzung?" fragte Hermine nach.

"Es war schon etwas schwierig zu übersetzen, da die Sprach für uns heutzutage ungewöhnlich klingt, aber die mehr oder wenig wörtliche Übersetzung lautet:

_Die neue Welt ist hoffentlich bereit_

_für die Erben der Liebenden der Zeit._

_Es gilt Herz und Verstand zu finden_

_und beides für immer und ewig zu binden_

_Zwei Zauberer mit diesen beiden Gaben_

_die Macht zu geben was zu unrecht ward ge_

_Die Zeit der Wünsche ist vorbei_

_mein Geheimnis nun ich leg frei_

_Deinen Wunsch ich kann Dir geben_

_mein Bruder Dir wird alles nehmen_

_Die Macht der Ahnen ist erwacht_

_doch nur zu nutzen mit Bedacht_

_Wenn wer die Kraft kann nicht lenken_

_ewig Dunkelheit sich wird senken_

_Der Einsatz sei das eigne Leben_

_de_

der Rest ist leider nicht mehr zu entziffern. Ich bedauere."

Die Anwesenden standen stumm da und ließen die Übersetzung auf sich wirken. Jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach und versuchte sich einen Reim darauf zu machen.

„Das bedeutet, wir müssen mehr Informationen zum Spiegel, seinem Bruder und den alten Zeichen finden" legte Harry die nächsten Schritte fest.

„Professor" wandte sich Harry an die beiden Lehrer. „Könnten sie mit den anderen Professoren hier in Hogwarts suchen, dann können Ginny, Luna, Ron und Neville im Grimmauldplatz suchen während ich mit Hermine mein Verlies durchsuche."

„Was willst Du denn in deinem Verlies?" fragte Ron verwundert.

„Was glaubst Du denn, wo ich die Buchgeschenke her hatte?" antwortete Harry kopfschüttelnd aber lachend.

Nach und nach verließen alle den Raum um ihren Nachforschungen nachzugehen.

„Mum, wir sehen uns zum Abendessen wieder" war das letzte, was Hermines Eltern von ihrer Tochter hörten, bevor diese mit Harry in den Tropfenden Kessel flohte.


	20. Blut und Seele

Danke für die Reviews. Und hier das nächste Kapitel.

* * *

.

**Kapitel 16 – Blut und Seele**

Vom Tropfenden Kessel aus liefen Harry und Hermine direkt zur Zaubererbank.

„Hallo Griphook, ich hoffe es geht Ihnen gut. Wir würden gerne zu meinem Verlies" begrüßte Harry den Kobold.

„Danke der Nachfrage Harry. Bitte folgen Sie mir" entgegnete der Kobold freundlich.

Nach einer wilden Fahrt erreichten die drei das Verlies der Potters.

„Komm Hermine" und Harry griff nach ihrer Hand. „Jetzt kann ich Dir auch gleich meine Familie zeigen" strahlte er sie an und zog sie zu seinem Verlies.

„Harry …" rief Griphook den beiden nach, jedoch verschwanden Harry und Hermine in diesem Moment bereits durch die magische Tür ins Verlies.

Kaum waren die beiden im Verlies angekommen, als auch schon die Fackeln aufflammten und Hermine ein grandioses Licht- und Schattenspiel boten. „Wow" war das einzige, was sie herausbrachte.

Harry und Hermine wühlten über 3 Stunden bis sie die ihrer Meinung nach vielversprechensten Bücher ausgesucht hatten und wandten sich zum gehen.

Griphook erwartete die beiden an den Schienen und sah ziemlich bleich aus.

„Miss Granger, geht es ihnen gut?" erkundigte sich Griphook fast ängstlich.

„Ja Griphook, mir geht es immer gut wenn Harry dabei ist. Warum fragen Sie? Und bitte nennen Sie mich doch Hermine."

„Wie sie wünschen Hermine" entsprach Griphook ihrem Wunsch. „Den Rest besprechen wir am besten in meinem Büro."

Nach wenigen Minuten erreichten Harry und Hermine von Griphhok geführt das Büro. „Bitte" sagte Griphook und wies auf zwei bequeme Sessel.

„Warum haben sie sich so sorgenvoll nach meinem Befinden erkundigt, Griphook?" fragte Hermine.

„Weil sie das Verlies gar nicht hätten betreten dürfen können" eröffnete Griphook den überraschen Harry und Hermine.

„Sie müssen wissen" fuhr Griphook fort „das Verlies der Potters ist kein normales Verlies. Es ist ein Blut- und Seelen-Verlies. Das bedeutet, dass man dieses Verlies nur betreten kann, wenn man vom Blut oder der Seele her ein Potter ist. Nehmen wir ihre Eltern, Harry. James war ein Potter und konnte das Verlies ohne Probleme betreten. Lilly hingegen konnte das Verlies nicht betreten, selbst nach der Hochzeit wäre es ihr nicht möglich gewesen. Deswegen haben die beiden auch magisch geheiratet. Es ist vergleichbar mit einem unbrechbaren Schwur. Allerdings ist mir nicht bekannt, dass sie beiden sich gegenseitig den Schwur geleistet hätten."

Harry und Hermine schauten sich noch immer sprachlos an.

„Würden sie bitte beide ihrer rechte Hand auf diese Kugel legen?" bat Griphook die beiden.

„Keine Angst, diese Kugel dient dazu, eine magische Bindung zweier Zauberer festzustellen. Wenn die Kugel gar nichts macht, dann gibt es keine magische Bindung. Wenn die Kugel golden leuchtet, dann gibt es eine magische Bindung wie zwischen Vater und Sohn oder wie durch so einen Heiratsschwur. Und je intensiver das Leuchten umso stärker ist die Bindung."

Harry und Hermine legten ihre rechte Hand an auf die Kugel und Griphook murmelte etwas in seiner eigenen Sprache. Es dauerte einen kurzen Moment und sowohl Harry als auch Hermine spürten ein leichtes Kribbeln in ihren Händen. Im nächsten Moment begann die Kugel zu leuchten. Beim Anblick des goldenen Leuchtens strahlten Griphooks Augen auf, jedoch schloss er diese sofort, als die Kugel plötzlich in einem strahlenden Weiß erglühte, welches die Augen blendete. Vor Schreck ließen Harry und Hermine die Kugel los und das Leuchten erlosch.

Griphook saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch und schaute aus großen Augen auf Harry und Hermine.

„Unglaublich" und „uralte Magie" war das Einzige, was Harry und Hermine aus dem Gemurmel verstanden.

„Harry, Hermine, darf ich sie die Tage kontaktieren?" fragte Griphook nach.

Noch immer ziemlich sprachlos verließen Harry und Hermine Gringotts Richtung „Tropfender Kessel" um zurück ins Hexenhaus zu Hermines Eltern zu flohen.

Hermines Eltern merkten sofort, dass etwas passiert sein musste, aber keiner der beiden stellte eine Frage. Nach einem eher ruhigen Abendessen gingen Harry und Hermine früh schlafen.

Eine unruhige halbe Stunde später drehte sich Hermine im Bett herum und blickte direkt in ein paar grüne Augen.

„Du kannst auch nicht schlafen?" fragte Hermine.

„Genau wie Du" erwiderte Harry. „Morgen müssen wir nach Hogwarts" fuhr er fort.

„Warum dass?" wollte Hermine wissen. „Wir haben unsere Bücher noch nicht ein Mal überflogen."

„Mir geht es nicht um die Bücher" entgegnete Harry. „Mir geht es um die Stimmen."

„Die Du beim Betreten von Hogwarts gehört hast?" erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Genau" bestätigte Harry. „Ich habe Dir doch gesagt, dass die Stimmen oder besser gesagt das Flüstern leiser wurde. Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass das Flüstern nicht zufällig leiser wurde. Gelegentlich hatte ich das Gefühl, dass das Flüstern auch wieder lauter wurde."

„Du meinst, dieses Flüstern wollte Dich in eine bestimmte Richtung lenken?" spekulierte Hermine.

„Genau daran dachte ich" bestätigte Harry.

„Grübeln bringt jetzt nichts. Unsere Theorie werden wir morgen überprüfen. Jetzt komm erst mal Deiner Pflicht nach und sei mein Kopfkissen" grinste Hermine und legte sich halb auf Harry.

„Wie könnte ich da widersprechen" nuschelte Harry und strich Hermine zärtlich durch ihr Haar.

Binnen weniger Minuten waren beide eingeschlafen.

Nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück, bei welchem Hermine ihren Eltern erklärte, was gestern vorgefallen war, machten sich alle vier auf den Weg nach Hogsmead. Hermines Mutter hatte an diesem Ort einen Narren gefressen und wollte dieses Mal ausgiebig einkaufen gehen, während Harry und Hermine ins Schloss gingen.

„Was macht ihr denn hier?" wurden Harry und Hermine von Ginny begrüßt.

„Das könnten wir genauso fragen" entgegneten Harry und Hermine wie aus einem Mund.

„Ihr seid aber nicht Fred und George, oder?" grinste Ginny die beiden an.

„Na ich will doch hoffen, dass Du nicht Fred bist" ging Harry auf Ginnys Anspielung ein und lächelte Hermine an.

„Soll ich es Dir beweisen?" fragte Hermine in unschuldigstem Tom, bevor sie Harry ansprang und ihm abzuknutschen.

„Wenn ihr mit dem Vorspiel fertig seid, könnt ihr ja in die Große Halle kommen. Da sind auch die anderen" feixte Ginny.

Harry und Hermine fuhren auseinander und murmelten ein leises „'tschuldigung" zu Ginny, die das Lächeln nicht mehr aus ihrem Gesicht bekam.

Nachdem Harry Hogwarts betreten hatte hörte er wieder das Flüstern. Das Stechen im Kopf war zwar wieder da gewesen, aber da er dieses Mal darauf vorbereitet war, machte es ihm nichts mehr aus.

„Schaut mal wen ich vor dem Schloss beim Vorspiel erwischt habe" eröffnete Ginny Luna, Ron und Neville und genoss es sichtlich, ihre anderen Freunde ein wenig in Verlegenheit zu bringen.

Ron und Neville verschluckten sich am Kürbissaft während Luna nur müde lächelte.

„Ronald, wir haben gestern doch genau das Gleiche gemacht" sprach Luna in ihrer verträumten Art und Weise und ohne zu wissen, was ihre Aussage bewirken würde. Während Ron purpurrot anlief, kringelten sich die Anderen vor lachen am Boden.

Nachdem sich alle wieder beruhigt hatten, fragte Neville nach dem Grund für die Anwesenheit von Harry und Hermine. Harry erklärt in kurzem Worten vom ersten Besuch in Hogwarts, dem Flüstern und Hermines und seiner Theorie.

Harry und Hermine machten sich auf den Weg, während ihre Freunde weiterhin Bücher wälzten. Harry holte die Karte der Rumtreiber heraus und aktivierte diese. Mit Hermine an der Hand lief er durch die Gänge von Hogwarts, immer dem Flüstern nach. Je näher er den Gryffindorturm kam, umso lauter wurde das Flüstern. Nachdem beide durch das Portrait gestiegen waren, wurde das Flüstern fast schon zu einer Stimme. Harry näherte sich langsam einen Wandbild, welches Godric Gryffindor darstellte. Das Flüstern wurde immer lauter und eindringlicher. Harry streckte die Hand aus um das Bild zu berühren. Im nächsten Moment gab es eine Leuchterscheinung und Hermine stand allein im Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Harry!" schrie Hermine verzweifelt, bis sie in ihrem Kopf eine leise Stimme hörte „Hab keine Angst um den Erben."

Hermine stürmte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum um den Anderen mitzuteilen, was gerade eben passiert war und um Prof. McGonagall um Rat zu fragen.

Harry blinzelte kurz und schaute sich nach Hermine um. Aber er war allein. Er stand an einem See über den leichte Nebelschwaden zogen.

„Wo, zum Merlin, bin ich denn hier gelandet" murmelte er.

Er hörte ein leises Lachen und drehte sich um. Aus dem Nebel schälte sich ein alter kleiner Zauberer, der Harry mit offenem und freundlichem Gesicht anschaute.

„Wer bist Du?" fragte Harry, worauf er wiederum ein Lachen erntete.

„Du hast es doch schon gesagt" spöttelte der fremde Zauberer.

Harry stutze etwas, bis ihm ein Licht aufging. „Merlin?" fragte er vorsichtig.

„Richtig mein Junge" bestätigte er die Frage.

„Und wo ist Hermine?" fragte Harry mit besorgter Stimme.

„Sorge Dich nicht um Deine Seelenpartnerin" beschwichtigte Merlin. „Aber wenn Du möchtest, dann sage ihr doch, wo Du bist und dass es Dir gut geht" schlug Merlin vor.

„Wie das denn?" fragte Harry überrascht und neugierig.

„Na über euer Seelenband" gluckste Merlin.

„Seelenband?" fragte Harry nach.

„Oh, ich sehe. Ich muss Dir wohl so einiges erklären. Ihr modernen Zauberer habt wirklich viel vergessen, aber das Wichtigste zuerst. Denke nicht mit deinem Kopf an Hermine, sondern fühle sie über Dein Herz. Wenn die Verbindung hergestellt ist, könnt ihr reden als würdet ihr nebeneinander stehen" erklärte Merlin.

Harry schloss die Augen und dachte an Hermine.

„Mit dem Herzen" ermahnte ihn Merlin.

Harry brummte seine Zustimmung und dachte nicht mehr an Hermine sondern gab sich dem Gefühl hin, welches er jedes Mal empfand, wenn sie zusammen waren. Nach kurzer Zeit spürte er einen leichten Widerstand. Als er gegen den Widerstand drückte, hörte er ein leises „Harry?" in seinen Gedanken.

„Hermine?" dachte Harry zurück.

„Ja!" antwortete Hermine und Harry konnte ihre Freude spüren.

„Hermine, mir geht es gut. Mach Dir keine Gedanken. Ich erkläre Dir alles später. Ich liebe Dich" und Harry legte in seinem letzten Satz alle Gefühle.

„Ich liebe Dich und ich vertraue Dir" vernahm er von Hermine.

Kurz darauf trennte Harry die Verbindung.

„Nun?" lächelte Merlin ihn an.

„Es … es war unglaublich" schwärmte Harry.

„Über euer Seelenband könnt ihr immer und überall miteinander reden. Nichts und niemand kann euch trennen" erläuterte Merlin.

„Was hat es mit diesem Seelenband denn auf sich?" wandte sich Harry an Merlin.

„Ich muss Dir dazu so manches erklären und gehe einfach mal davon aus, dass Du etwas Zeit hast. Obwohl, Zeit spielt hier keine große Rolle" während Merlin wissend lächelte.

„Warum spielt Zeit hier keine Rolle? Wo bin ich überhaupt?" fragte Harry skeptisch nach.

„Avalon" war das einzige Wort, welches Merlin daraufhin sagte.


	21. Avalon Teil 1

damit ihr nicht zu lange warten müsst, hier zumindest der erste Teil.

* * *

.

**Kapitel 17 – Avalon (Teil 1)**

„Avalon?" runzelte Harry seine Stirn.

„Ich sehe, Geschichte der Zauberei war wohl nicht dein Lieblingsfach" gluckste Merlin und Harrys Wangen röteten sich etwas.

„Ich mochte es auch nie" grinste Merlin. „Aber das ist jetzt und hier nicht wichtig."

„Ist dieses Seelenband durch den Herz-Such-Zauber entstanden?" vermutete Harry.

„Herz-Such-Zauber?" schnaubte Merlin. „Dieses neumodische Zeugs? Nein mein Junge, das Seelenband und der Herz-Such-Zauber gehören zwar zusammen, aber um alles zu verstehen, müssen wir ganz vorne beginnen."

„Voldemort versuchte Dich zu töten und erschuf in Dir einen Horkrux" begann Merlin dem überraschten Harry zu erzählen.

„Woher weißt Du das alles?" fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Das ist Magie" brachte Merlin gerade noch heraus bevor er sich in einem Lachkrampf schüttelte. „Tut mir leid Harry, aber den Witz musste ich jetzt einfach bringen."

„Aber weiter. Durch diesen Horkrux wurde Deine Magie stark beeinträchtigt. Normalerweise fließt die Magie durch den Körper des Zauberers, bei Dir war das nicht möglich, da deine Magie durch den Horkrux gebunden war. Wärst Du nicht eh ein schon sehr starker Zauberer, Du wärst ein Squib geworden. Als Voldemort dich dann im Wald getötet hatte, zerstörte er den Horkrux. Albus hat mir von Eurem Gespräch erzählt, also wundere Dich nicht Harry. Dadurch, dass der Horkrux vernichtet war, konnte deine Magie erstmals fließen. Nur langsam, aber ausreichend genug, um Voldemort in der Großen Halle zu besiegen. Als Du dann ein bestimmtes magisches Niveau erreicht hast, konntest Du aus Hogwarts heraus apparieren."

„Aber das lag doch an den Horkruxen und den Heiligtümern" erwiderte Harry.

„Papperlapapp" widersprach Merlin. „Über diesen Irrtum habe ich Albus schon bei unserem letzten Schachspiel aufgeklärt. Das hatte nichts mit den Heiligtümern zu tun und mit den Horkruxen nur in so fern, dass Du keiner mehr warst. Nein, Deine Magie strömte durch den Körper und Du hattest erstmals Zugriff auf dein eigenes Potential. Und damit erkannte dich Hogwarts als Erbe von Gryffindor und du konntest apparieren."

„Bedeutet das, dass ich ab sofort in Hogwarts apparieren kann?" fragte Harry unsicher nach.

„Ja" grinste Merlin. „Du brauchst Dich also in Deinem letzten Schuljahr nicht mehr in die Küche zu schleichen. Aber weiter. Nachdem Du appariert bist und dein magisches Potential genutzt hast, warst Du erst mal bewusstlos. Das erklärt sich damit, dass Du diese Magie nicht gewohnt warst und dein Geist und dein Körper dich erst mal vor sich selbst geschützt hat. Nun zu diesem Seelenband" fuhr Merlin fort. „Dieser Herz-Such-Zauber dienst dazu, jemanden zu finden, in so weit waren deine Lehrer richtig informiert. Aber der Zauber funktioniert nur, wenn ein Seelenband bereits besteht. Mit diesem Zauber lässt sich keine nur bekannte Person ausfindig machen. Der Zauber beruht darauf, dass der Suchende einen Teil seines Herzens über genau dieses Seelenband aussendet und spürt, wo das andere Ende des Seelenbandes ist. Und somit kennt der Suchende den Aufenthaltsort. Wenn man den Zauber ohne Seelenband ausführt, besteht eine nicht zu verachtende Gefahr des Seelentodes des Suchenden. Vergleichen kannst Du es mit dem Kuss eines Dementoren."

Harry schluckte und sah Merlin verwundert an. „Aber warum hat es bei Hermine und mir funktioniert?"

„Weil ihr schon ein Seelenband hattet" erklärte Merlin. „Aber wie ihr beide das gemacht habt, kann nicht mal ich sagen. Vermutlich ward ihr von Anfang an füreinander bestimmt und hattet schon immer eine gewisse Art von Verbindung miteinander. Der finale Auslöser dürfte der Traum von Hermine gewesen sein. In dieser Nacht haben eure beiden Seelen ohne euer bewusstes Zutun und ohne einen Zauberspruch ein Seelenband aufgebaut. Höchst ungewöhnlich, muss ich gestehen."

Harry kam aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus.

„Es gibt 3 verschiedene Stufen eines Seelenbandes. Die einfachste Stufe ist eine Gefühlsverbindung, somit spürst Du, was der andere fühlt, wie es ihm geht, was ihn bedrückt oder glücklich macht. Das ist nicht mal so ungewöhnlich. Die zweite Stufe ist das Verständnis. Auf dieser Stufe können sich zwei Zauberer ohne Worte verständigen und wissen doch, was der andere meint und was zu tun ist. Diesen Punkt erreichen zum Beispiel glückliche Ehen oder aber auch so besondere Zwillinge wie Fred und George. Die dritte Stufe ist die Verständigung. Das hast Du bereits getan. Du hast mit Hermine geredet und somit habt ihr die höchste Stufe eines Seelenbandes erreicht. Aber es wird dich bestimmt nicht überraschen, wenn ich Dir sage, dass Du kein gewöhnlicher Zauberer bist."

Harry stöhnte. „Nicht das schon wieder" grummelte er.

„Doch, doch" grinste Merlin. „Du und Hermine, ihr habt die vierte eher theoretische Stufe des Seelenbandes erreicht. Fawkes hat Euch dabei geholfen."

Harrys Blick richtet sich in die Ferne als er an den Abend bei den Weasleys dachte.

„Harry, als Fawkes das goldene Leuchten entstehen lies, hat er dein Seelenband aus deinem Körper geholt und es um dich herum gelegt. Da Phönixe sich an Zauberer binden können, hat er sich deines Seelenbandes bedient, um mit dir zu reden. Das ist etwas, was Phönixe sehr selten tun. Fawkes vermutete zudem in Hermine das andere Ende des Seelenbandes und er hatte Recht. Auch bei Hermine holte er das Seelenband hervor, woraufhin sie ebenfalls golden leuchtete. Als sich dann euer Seelenband um euch herum schloss, wart ihr wie eine Person, wie eine Seele. Deswegen hast Du genau wie Hermine etwas ganz besonderes gespürt. Welche Möglichkeiten Euch dieses „Phönix-Seelenband" eröffnet, vermag ich nicht zu sagen. Diese theoretische vierte Stufe konnte bisher nicht erforscht werden. Ihr seid vermutlich die ersten, die diese Stufe erreicht haben oder zumindest die ersten, von denen es bekannt ist."

„Jetzt aber zu etwas Anderem" änderte Merlin das Thema. „Voldemort versucht aus dem Reich der Toten zurückzukehren."

„Bitte was?" Harry verschluckte sich an seinem Kürbissaft.

„Ja, leider" bestätigte Merlin. „Eine Zwischenwelt hast Du bereits gesehen, als Du dein Gespräch mit Albus hattest. Nun, es gibt ein paar dieser Zwischenwelten, in denen sich das Reich der Lebenden und das Reich der Toten überschneiden. Es gibt die weißen Welten wie Kings Cross oder auch Avalon, es gibt aber auch schwarze Welten. Der Zugang erfolgt durch Dimensionstore, von denen es nur noch sehr wenige gibt. Auf Grund des Missbrauchs habe ich zu meiner Zeit fast alle Dimensionstore zerstört und das Wissen über die Erschaffung ging glücklicherweise vor sehr sehr langer Zeit verloren. Von den schwarzen Toren existiert kein einziges mehr. Von den weißen Toren gibt es nach dem Ende von Kings Cross nur noch das Tor von Gryffindor, durch welches Du nach Avalon gekommen bist. Aber darüber kann Voldemort nicht zurückkehren. Die einzige Möglichkeit für ihn sind die beiden letzten grauen Tore. Tore, die sowohl der weißen als auch der schwarzen Seite zur Verfügung stehen."

„Harry" ermahnte ihn Merlin eindringlich. „Lass nicht zu, dass Voldemort zurückkommen kann. Vernichte die Dimensionstore, denn sollte Voldemort aus dem Reich der Schatten zurückkehren, dann wird er nicht alleine kommen und die Welt mit Dunkelheit überziehen."

„Wie soll ich das machen?" fragte Harry und seine Augen leuchteten.

„Das kann und darf ich Dir nicht sagen, mein Junge. Ich habe eigentlich schon viel zu viel gesagt" bedauerte Merlin. „Aber jetzt ist es erst mal an der Zeit, dass Du Dein Erbe antrittst." Mit diesen Worten steckte Merlin Harry einen Ring an seinen Finger und es durchfuhr Harry wie ein Stromschlag. „Und dieser Ring ist für Deine Hermine" und Harry spürte einen etwas kleineren Ring in seine Hand fallen, bevor um ihn herum alles schwarz wurde.


	22. Avalon Teil 2

**Kapitel 17 – Avalon (Teil 2)**

_währenddessen in Hogwarts:_

Hermine rannte aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum, als sie plötzlich ein Pochen in ihrem Kopf spürte. Verwundert blieb sie stehen und lehnte sich gegen die Wand des Ganges.

Einer Eingebung und einem Gefühl folgend fragte Hermine in Gedanken „Harry?"

Es war Harry und nach einem kurzen Gespräch machte sich Hermine deutlich beruhigter auf den Weg in die Große Halle.

„Wo wart ihr und wo ist Harry?" wurde sie sofort bestürmt.

Hermine erzählte bis zum Punkt an dem Harry verschwand.

„Wie kannst Du so ruhig bleiben? Wir müssen ihn suchen!" rief Ron aufgeregt.

„Keine Sorge Ron, Harry hat sich bei mir gemeldet" beruhigte ihn Hermine und fuhr mit dem Rest der Erzählung fort.

Nachdem Hermine geendet hatte schauten sich alle erst mal sprachlos an.

„Mit Harry wird es echt nie langweilig" gab Ginny von sich. „Aber so lange er was auch immer macht, können wir weiter forschen. Ich glaube nämlich, ich habe hier etwas gefunden."

Alle stürzten sich auf die Bücher und suchten weiter, bis ein Zittern durch Hogwarts lief. Es war nur leicht, wie ein schwaches Erdbeben, aber ganz Hogwarts erzitterte in seinen Grundfesten. Selbst Prof. McGonagall und Prof. Flittwick, welche sich in der Zwischenzeit der Gruppe angeschlossen hatten, sahen sich verwundert um.

„Was war denn das?" fragten alle durcheinander, sahen aber nur ratlose Gesichter.

Plötzlich dekorierte sich die Halle wie von selbst in den Farben der Gryffindors, wie es nach dem Sieg des Hauspokales normalerweise üblich war und im selben Moment erschall eine tiefe und dunkle Stimme, die von nirgends und überall zu kommen schien „Die Macht ist erwacht. Hogwarts begrüßt den Erben und neuen Lord of Gryffindor!"

.

_zurück in Avalon:_

„Jetzt musst Du leider gehen, mein Ur-wie-auch-immer-Enkel. Ich wünsche Dir viel Erfolg und vertrau auf Dich, Deine Stärke und Deine Freunde. Und wenn die Zeit reif ist, wirst Du mich und auch Avalon wieder sehen."

Merlin begann langsam zu verschwinden. Wie der Nebel löste sich sein Körper langsam auf.

„Noch ein Tipp, Harry" grinste Merlin verschmitzt. „Wenn Du und Hermine das nächste Mal, ähm, Spaß habt, aktiviert doch mal Euer Seelenband."

Plötzlich umfloss Harry eine gleißende Helligkeit und er stand wieder vor dem Portrait von Gryffindor.

„Nun kennst Du das Geheimnis, Harry" sprach ihn das Portrait an. „Aber sorge dich nicht. Keiner außer dem Erben von Gryffindor kann dieses letzte weiße Tor benutzen. Der Ring an Deiner Hand ist mein Ring. Zum einen dient der Ring als Statussymbol, zum anderen hat dieser Ring einen weiteren Teil deiner Magie freigeschaltet."

„Wie freigeschaltet?" fragte Harry verwundert nach.

„Nun, das ist so" begann Godric zu erklären. „Jeder Zauberer wir mit seiner eigenen Magie geboren. Diese steht immer zur Verfügung und verfestigt sich mit der Zeit. Dann gibt es die Magie der Familie, auf die Du Zugriff hast, sobald Du volljährig bist. Dazu kommt die Magie einer magischen Verbindung wie Dein Seelenband. Und zu guter Letzt gibt es noch die Magie des Erben. Und bei Dir besteht die Magie aus allen diesen Teilen. Du hast deine eigene Magie, Du hast die Magie der Potters, Du hast Magie von Hermine, Du hast die Magie der Blacks und Du hast nun auch die Magie der Gryffindors. Allerdings wird es wohl ein paar Tage dauern, bis sich die Magieteile miteinander verbunden haben. Es könnte durchaus sein, dass Du auch einen neuen Zauberstab brauchst, da Dein jetziger nicht mehr unbedingt zu Dir und deiner Magie passt. Aber genug davon. Du solltest nun zu deinen Freunden. Die anderen Portaits sagten mir, dass es bald Abendessen gib und Du schon ungeduldig erwartet wirst."

„Danke Godric" strahlte Harry „und sag auch Merlin meinen Dank. Ach, Merlin bezeichnete mich als Urenkel. Stamme ich wirklich auch von Merlin ab? Bekomme ich auch Magie von Merlin?" fragte Harry interessiert nach.

„Merlin ist etwas ganz besonderes" sinnierte Godric. „Ob Du tatsächlich ein Nachfahre bist kann ich Dir nicht sagen, da müsstest Du Merlin selber noch mal fragen. Aber warum sollte er Dich damit angelogen haben? Und auch mit der Magie ist es so eine Sache. Merlin hat meines Wissens von niemand Magie bekommen und auch an niemanden weitergegeben. Er und seine Dame vom See waren schon immer etwas Besonderes und er wird von anderen auch als der Wanderer der Zeiten bezeichnet. Ob das wörtlich zu nehmen ist oder nur eine Metapher darstellt, kann auch ich nicht sagen. Merlin ist und bleibt ein Mysterium. Und nun geh mein Junge."

Harry wandte sich zum Gehen, bevor ihm die Worte Merlins einfielen. Er grinste in sich hinein und freute sich schon auf die Gesichter seiner Freunde. Er würde in die Großen Halle apparieren.

.

_in der großen Halle:_

Es gab eine Leuchterscheinung sowie ein leises Plopp und Harry erschien wie aus dem Nichts in der Großen Halle.

„Harry" fuhren alle herum und starrten ihn aus großen Augen an.

Hermine erwachte als erstes aus ihrer Starre und fiel Harry um den Hals. Gerade als sich Ginny, Luna, Ron und Neville zu Harry aufmachten ploppte es unzählige Male und dutzende von Hauselfen erschienen in der Großen Halle.

„Wir sind gekommen um den Lord of Gryffindor und seiner Lady unserer Ehrerbietung zu erweisen" und mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verschwanden die Haushelfen und ließen eine sprachlose Hermine und einen nicht minder sprachlosen Harry zurück.

„Ich sagte ja, mit Harry wird es nie langweilig" wiederholte Ginny ihre Aussage von vorher noch einmal.

Nun stürmten alle auf Harry ein um ihn mit Fragen zu bombardieren.

„Ist ja schon gut. Ich erzähle alles beim Abendessen" gab er sich nach kurzer Zeit geschlagen.

„Ob das wohl die letzte Überraschung ist?" flüsterte Ginny Luna ins Ohr.

„Wenn ich ehrlich bin und so wie ich die beiden kenne – nein" flüsterte Luna zurück. Sie sollte Recht behalten.

„Du solltest Dir bei Gelegenheit mal diesen Ring anstecken" grinste Harry Hermine an und übergab ihr unauffällig den anderen Ring.

.

* * *

Danke für die vielen Reviews. Hier ein paar kleine Antworten:

.

Ja, Harry erfährt (mal wieder) nicht alles. Aber das liegt nicht an Merlin. Er ist im Gegensatz zu unserem lieben Dumbledore nicht so ein Geheimniskrämer. Aber auch Merlin hat sich an gewisse Regeln zu halten.

.

Was es mit dem Ring auf sich hat und was dieser bei Mine bewirkt, sollte nach diesem zweiten Teil und der Erklärung von Godric klar sein. Ja, so ein Seelenband ist schon was Nützliches. Wofür alles …*piep*

.

Ob ich good old Tommyboy nehme oder einen anderen eigenen Charakter erschaffe habe ich lange überlegt. Letztlich habe ich mich für Tommy entschieden, das JKR ja immer behauptet hat, Tommy wäre einer der mächtigsten Magier aller Zeiten und so eine Aktion würde dies noch untermauern.

.

Luna erinnert mich an eine gute Freundin. Etwas „anders", aber echt lieb und nett.

.

Harry und ein ruhiges Jahr? Geht das überhaupt? Warten wir doch erst mal ab, was bis zum Schuljahresbeginn noch so alles passiert…

Ein ruhiges Leben werden die beiden nie führen, aber ich denke ich kann so viel verraten, dass es nie langweilig und meistens glücklich sein wird.

.

Genug Antworten, sonst kann ich ja gleich einen Spoiler schreiben ;)

Schönes Wochenende!!


	23. Lord und Lady Gryffindor

**Kapitel 18 – Lord und Lady Gryffindor**

Egal wo Harry sich im Schloss bewegte, überall folgte ihm ein Flüstern aus den Gemälden. Alle Rüstungen an denen Harry vorbei lief, nahmen automatisch Haltung an. Während Harry das Gesicht mehr und mehr verzog, kämpften Hermine und seine Freunde mehr und mehr damit, nicht lauthals loszulachen. Es dauerte nicht lange bis eine Eule mit einem Brief von Gringotts erschien.

„Was steht denn in dem Brief?" fragte Ron neugierig nach.

„Die Kobolde erwarten Lord und Lady Gryffindor zu einem Gespräch" antwortete Harry tonlos.

„Warum bin ich eigentlich deine Lady? Hogwarts hat etwas von einer Lady gesagt, die Hauselfen haben mich so bezeichnet und auch die Kobolde sprechen so von mir" stellte Hermine die Frage, die ihr schon seit einigen Minuten nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging. „Wir sind doch noch gar nicht verheiratet."

„Das erkläre ich dir nachher" sprach Harry leise, aber nicht leise genug.

„Du meinst wohl, dass erklärst du uns nachher?" bohrte Ginny nach.

„Ja, euch allen" seufzte Harry.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ihr alle hier bleibt und ich euren Eltern Bescheid gebe?" schlug Prof. McGonagall vor. „Dann könnt ihr in Ruhe über alles reden und später weiter in den Büchern suchen."

Eine Stunde später waren alle wieder in der Großen Halle und ließen sich die Leckerein der Hauselfen aus der Küche schmecken. Und es schien, als wäre das auch sonst hervorragende Essen an diesem Tag noch besser, sofern dies überhaupt möglich war. Harry erzählte von dem Flüstern, wie Hermine und er dem Flüstern nachgegangen waren bis sie vor dem Portrait von Godric Gryffindor standen. Harry erzählte von Avalon und von Merlin und erntete große Augen und offene Münder.

„Me-Merlin" stammelte Ron.

„Avalon" flüsterte Prof. Flittwick ehrfurchtsvoll.

„Es gibt aber auch ein ernstes Thema" fuhr Harry fort und sein Gesicht spiegelte etwas Sorge wider. „Am Ende warnte mich Merlin, das Voldemort versucht zurückzukommen."

Harry war am Tisch der Einzige, der sich nicht an einem Bissen oder Getränk verschluckte.

„Vo-Vo-Voldemort?" fragte Ron ungläubig.

„Ja, es scheint, dass er versucht aus dem Reich der Toten über eines dieser grauen Tore in unsere Welt zurückzugelangen. Und er kommt laut Merlin nicht allein."

„Wie viel Zeit haben wir?" fragte Prof. McGonagall in besorgtem Ton.

„Merlin hat dazu nichts gesagt, aber es sah jetzt nicht aus als wäre es akut. Dennoch sollten wir uns ab morgen diesem Problem stellen. Für diesen Tag habe ich ehrlich gesagt erst mal genug."

Als die Nacht hereinbrach machten sich die Erwachsenen auf den Weg nach Hause. Lediglich Harry, Hermine, Ron, Neville, Ginny und Luna schlugen den Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ein.

„Du bist aber kein Gryffindor" wurde Luna von der alten Dame begrüßt.

„Ach bitte, würdest Du sie auch ohne unsere Begleitung rein und raus gehen lassen?" bat Hermine.

„Wie My Lady wünschen" antwortete die alte Dame und Hermine lief leicht rosa an. Dadurch entging ihr ein nahezu teuflisches Grinsen von Harry.

Im Gemeinschaftsraum setzten sich alle vor das Feuer und blätterten noch etwas in den Büchern und sprachen über Voldemort. Auf Grund des guten und vielen Essens war das Interesse aber eher auf Entspannen gerichtet und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis drei Pärchen sich vor dem Kamin kuschelten.

„Ich bin müde" murmelte Hermine nach kurzer Zeit.

„Ja, lasst uns ins Bett gehen" stimmte auch Ron zu und so gingen alle in den jeweiligen Schlafsaal. Harry, Ron und Neville stiegen die Treppe in den Jungenschlafsaal hinauf während Hermine, Ginny und Luna zum Mädchenschlafsaal gingen.

„Das ist doch doof" sprach Luna an, was Ginny dachte. „Jetzt sind wir hier und unsere Kerle sind nebenan. Wollen wir uns nicht rüberschleichen?"

„Gute Idee, sehr gute Idee" pflichtete ihr Ginny bei. „Kommst Du mit Hermine?"

Doch Hermine antwortete nicht.

„Die schläft tatsächlich schon" flüsterte Luna leise, nachdem sie sich über Hermine gebeugt hatte.

„Selber Schuld" grinste Ginny und verschwand mit Luna aus dem Mädchenschlafsaal.

Harry hörte wie sich die Türe öffnete und sein Herz hüpfte. Doch es kamen lediglich zwei Schatten in den Schlafsaal, welche sich zielstrebig auf Rons und Nevilles Bett zubewegten.

„Schade, Hermine scheint dann wohl schon zu schlafen" dachte Harry traurig bei sich.

Kurze Zeit später vernahm Harry eindeutige Geräusche aus den beiden anderen Betten.

„Zumindest einen Stillezauber hätten die benutzen können. So viel Zeit hätten die ja wohl noch gehabt" dachte er bei sich. An Schlafen war jetzt nicht mehr zu denken. Da kam Harry eine Idee. Er stand auf und verließ leise den Schlafsaal und schlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Dort schaute er auf die Treppe zum Mädchenschlafsaal. Er wusste, dass diese sich in eine Rutsche verwandelt, sobald ein Junge diese betritt. Harry setzten einen Fuß auf die Treppe und murmelte leise vor sich hin „wenn Du mich als Lord Gryffindor herunterrutschen lässt, dann tausche ich dich gleich morgen früh gegen eine Muggelrolltreppe aus!" Und die Drohung zeigte Wirkung. Harry kam ohne Probleme in den Schlafsaal der Mädchen. Hermine zu finden war kein Problem, das es das einzige belegte Bett war. Langsam näherte er sich dem Bett und betrachtete seine Hermine, deren Gesicht leicht vom Mond angestrahlt wurde. „Wie friedlich sich daliegt" dachte Harry bei sich und fügte ein schelmisches „noch" hinzu. Langsam und vorsichtig kletterte Harry in Hermines Bett und kuschelt sich an sie. Hermine reagierte mit einem zufriedenen Schnurren auf die Berührung ihrer beiden Körper. Langsam beugte sich Harry vor und küsste Hermine zärtlich am Hals, bevor er anfing an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern. Hermine seufzte leise auf und drehte sich herum. Als sie ihre Augen aufschlug blickte sich in Harrys Augen und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Wie kommst Du hier rein" fragte sie noch etwas verschlafen.

„Bin ich nun der Lord oder bin ich es nicht?" grinste Harry bis über beide Ohren.

Harry drehte Hermine etwas und begann wieder ihren Hals zu küssen. Vorsichtig zog er an ihrem T-Shirt, welches sie zum Schlafen ausgewählt hatte und setzte mit seinen Lippen den Weg zu ihrem Nacken fort. Harry erinnerte sich an die letzten Worte von Merlin und baute das Seelenband zu Hermine auf. Ein nicht mehr ganz so leises Aufstöhnen war die Folge bevor Hermine herumwirbelte und sich bereitbeinig auf Harry setzte.

„Was war das denn" fragte Hermine und ein Schauer lief noch immer ihren Rücken hinunter.

„Ich habe das Seelenband aktiviert und Du hast es vermutlich unbewusst akzeptiert" erklärte Harry, der auch noch ganz mitgenommen war vom Schwall der Gefühle. „Die Folge war, dass wir nicht nur unsere eigenen Gefühle spürten, sondern auch noch die Gefühle des jeweiligen anderen. Ich kann nur sagen, dass es ein unglaubliches Gefühl war."

„Das kannst Du laut sagen" bestätigte Hermine.

„Wollen wir das Seelenband noch etwas ausprobieren?" fragte Harry vorsichtig nach. Seine Augen sprachen jedoch nichts von Vorsicht.

„Worauf Du Dich verlassen kannst" knurrte Hermine bevor beide begannen, den Rest der Nacht mit einer wilden Knutscherei einzuläuten.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen drei ziemlich verschlafene aber zufrieden grinsende Pärchen in die große Halle zum Frühstück.

„Na, so richtig ausgeschlafen sehen sie mir ja nicht aus" begrüßte sie Prof. MacGonegall.

„Doch, doch" murmelte es Prof. MacGonegall entgegen, welche daraufhin nur ihre Augenbraue hochzog.

„Wie sehen die Pläne für heute aus?" fragte Prof. MacGonegall in die Runde.

„Wir werden uns weiter die Bücher anschauen" erklärte Ginny für Luna, Neville, Ron und sich selbst. „Wir scheinen gestern auf etwas gestoßen zu sein."

„Und wir gehen zu Gringotts" eröffnete Hermine ihrer Lehrerin. „Die wollten uns sowieso noch mal wegen des Seelenbandes sprechen und nun haben wir dazu noch die Einladung als Lord und Lady Gryffindor."

Nach dem Frühstück machten sich Hermine und Harry auf zur Zaubererbank. Kaum dass sie die Bank betreten hatten als auch schon mehrere Kobolde auf sie zustürmten und sich mit einem „es ist uns eine Ehre Lord und Lady Gryffindor" freundlich vor ihnen verbeugten. Harry schaute Hermine kurz an bevor er ein verlegenes „Danke" herausstotterte. Kurz drauf kam auch schon Giphook an und verbeugte sich ebenfalls.

„Bitte Griphook, keine Förmlichkeiten" bat Harry. „Ich bin immer noch Harry."

„Und ich bin immer noch Hermine" ergänzte diese.

„Wie wie wie ihr wünscht" erwiderte Griphook etwas unsicher und die anderen Kobolde schauten ob der Zwanglosigkeit fast entsetzt drein.

Nachdem sich die drei in das Büro von Griphook begeben hatten, strahlte dieser sie an. „Ich wusste schon das letzte Mal, dass dies nicht die letzte Überraschung werden würde mit ihnen beiden. Ich habe inzwischen mit ein paar Kobolden über das Ergebnis des Seelensteines gesprochen und dieses grelle weiße Leuchten deutet auf eine Verbundenheit hin, die über das normale Maß eines Seelenbandes weit hinausgeht."

„Das stimmt" eröffnete Harry dem Kobold und erzählte diesem Teile seines Gesprächs mit Merlin, bei dem das Gesicht des Kobolds immer länger wurde.

„Dimensionstore?" fragte Griphook aufgeregt nach. „Meinen - meinen sie damit die Tore der Ahnen?"

Nun war es an Harry und Hermine den Kobold mehr als überrascht anzusehen.

„Sie, sie wissen etwas darüber" brachte Hermine hervor.

„Es gibt Koboldbücher, die über uralte Geschehnisse aus einer längst vergessenen Zeit berichten" begann Griphook zu erzählen. „Vor Urzeiten lebten alle magischen Wesen friedlich zusammen unter dem Schutz der Ersten, oder der Großen Alten oder Ahnen, wie sie auch genannt wurden. Eines Tages kam es zum Streit und die die magische Welt teilte sich in schwarz und weiß. Was folgte waren die Jahrhunderte der Zerstörung. Die Großen Alten erkannten ihre Fehler, waren aber nicht in der Lage diese zu korrigieren. Resigniert wurden die Tore der Ahnen gebaut mit Hilfe derer sich die Großen Alten aus unserer Dimension verabschiedeten. Der Kampf zwischen der schwarzen und der weißen Seite hat seit dieser Zeit nicht mehr aufgehört und flammt mit unterschiedlicher Heftigkeit immer wieder auf, letztes Beispiel war Lord Voldemort. Die Großen Alten haben verschiedene Tore gestaltet. Es gab die weißen Tore der Anhänger der weißen Magie, die schwarzen Tore der Anhänger der schwarzen Magie und die grauen Tore der Anhänger des dritten Weges. Alle diese Tore wurden von den Alten so konstruiert, dass sie von magischen Wesen, die eine Mindestgrenze an magischer Macht verkörpern in beide Richtungen durchschritten werden können. Wer so ein Tor ohne entsprechende Macht durchschreitet findet nie wieder den Weg zurück. Im Laufe der Jahrtausende wurden viele Tore vernichtet. Merlin selbst war einer der Letzten, der die nötige Macht hatte um ein Tor durchschreiten zu können. Was Merlin dazu bewogen hat so gut wie alle der letzten Tore zu vernichten ist genauso wenig überliefert wie die Art und Weise auf der es geschehen ist."

„Wow" brachten Harry und Hermine hervor.

Griphook rief nach einem weitern Kobold und gab ihm ein paar Anweisungen.

„Ich habe ihn gebeten ein paar Bücher über die Zeit der Großen Alten zusammenzustellen und in mein Büro zu bringen. Ich kenne zwar viele Fakten, aber auch mein Wissen ist auf diesem Gebiet eher begrenzt. Bis die Bücher da sind sollten wir in das Verlies von Gryffindor gehen, damit sie es offiziell in Besitz nehmen können" erläuterte Griphook.

Nach einer abenteuerlichen Fahrt vorbei an einigen Drachen erreichten die drei das Verlies von Godric Gryffindor. Vor dem Verlies standen ein versteinerter Greif und ein versteinerter Phönix. Beim Näherkommen hatten Harry und Hermine jedoch den Eindruck, von den versteinerten Augen verfolgt und bewertet zu werden. Kurz darauf rückten die beiden versteinerten Tiere zur Seite und gaben die Türe zum Verlies frei. Beim Betreten des Verlieses stockte ihnen der Atem. Gold, Bücher und Kunstwerke so weit das Auge reichte. Kaum dass Harry und Hermine zwei Schritte in das Verlies getätigt hatten, hüllte sie ein goldenes Leuchten ein und Sekunden später standen beide in edlen Roben aus dunkelrotem Stoff mit Goldapplikationen und dem Wappen der Gryffindors über ihrem Herzen im Verließ. Harry und Hermine betrachteten sich und mussten zugeben, dass die Kleidung schon etwas hermachte.

Im selben Moment glühte es vor ihnen auf und ein winziger junger Phönix mit schneeweißen Federn erschien im Verlies. Harry und Hermine beugten sich zu dem Phönix herab, der aufgeregt auf Harrys Schulter hüpfte um anschließend zwischen Harrys und Hermines Schulter hin und her zu springen. Nach kurzer Zeit beruhigte sich der kleine Phönix und ließ sich auf einer Stange im Verließ nieder.

„Willst Du mit uns kommen?" fragte Hermine den kleinen Phönix und statt eines Liedes erklang in ihrem und in Harrys Kopf eine Stimme. „Natürlich komme ich mit Euch mit. Meine Familie gehört schließlich seit Ewigkeiten zur Familie der Gryffindors und ich warte seit Jahrhunderten darauf, dass meine Wiederauferstehung durch das Erscheinen des Erben von Gryffindor initiiert wird."

„Warum kann ich Dich auf einmal verstehen? Fawks konnte ich nicht verstehen?" fragte Hermine unsicher nach.

„Du bist Lady Gryffindor und deswegen verstehst Du mich. Dass Dein Lord auch mit Anderen reden kann liegt an seiner Besonderheit. Aber daran dürftet ihr beide inzwischen gewohnt sein."

Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass der kleine Phönix beim letzten Satz anders klang, irgendwie belustigt oder gar schelmisch. Wie zu seiner Bestätigung hörte er ein kurzes Lachen.

„Ein Eis-Phönix" murmelte Griphook. „Wir sollten wieder in mein Büro gehen. Die Bücher dürften inzwischen bereit liegen" unterbrach Griphook das Dreiergespräch von Harry, Hermine und dem kleinen Phönix.

Der Phönix hüpfte auf Harrys Schulter und gemeinsam begaben sie sich zurück zu den Schienen.

„Wenn wir schon hier in London sind, wird auch gleich eingekauft" stichelte Hermine schelmisch grinsend und Harry schloss sich mit leicht verdrehten Augen Hermine an.


	24. Erkenntnisse

**Kapitel 19 – Erkenntnisse**

Einige Galleonen leichter und zwei sehr glückliche Gesichter später flohten Harry und Hermine zurück nach Hogsmead um nach all den Erlebnissen erst mal in Ruhe zu zweit ein Butterbier zu trinken. Madame Rosmerta begrüßte die beiden freudig und nachdem sie die Ringe gesehen hatte setzte sie sich gleich zu den beiden um die neuesten Neuigkeiten aus erster Hand zu erfahren. Eine gute Stunde später waren Harry und Hermine zurück in Hogwarts, wo sie von ihrem Phönix bereits am Eingangstor erwartet wurden. Harry und Hermine grinsten sich an und ließen ihre Gryffindorroben wieder erscheinen bevor sie mit Hilfe ihres Phönixes in der Großen Halle erschienen.

Ginny und Luna schreckten hoch als plötzlich eine weiße Stichflamme in der Halle erschien und kurz darauf Harry, Hermine und ein kleiner weißer Phönix da standen. Nachdem sie sich von ihrem Schreck erholt hatten, klappte ihnen, wie den anderen Anwesenden auch, die Kinnlade herunter.

„Wow" brachte Ginny hervor, bevor sie auf Hermine zuging und ihren Umhang bewunderte. Luna hingegen widmete sich eher dem Phönix, der sie nicht minder verträumt ebenfalls anschaute.

„Ein Glück dass die beiden sich erst jetzt gefunden haben" flüsterte Neville Ron zu. „Was glaubst Du was die hier sonst angestellt hätten."

„Freu Dich nicht zu früh Neville" grinste ihn Ron. „Beide haben noch ein Jahr vor sich. Und wenn Du nicht nett zu mir bist, dann schlage ich den beiden vor auch noch Kräuterkunde bei Dir zu belegen."

Nachdem sich alle beruhigt hatten vergrößerte Hermine die Bücher wieder und verteilte sie. Madame Pinz, die sich zu dieser Zeit mit in der großen Halle aufhielt, fielen beinahe die Augen heraus. „Wo haben sie denn diese Bücher her?" fragte sie ganz erstaunt. „Kobolde geben ihre Schätze doch nie freiwillig her!"

Harry und Hermine schauten sich kurz an bevor sie gleichzeitig mit einem „Doch" antworteten um anschließend die Erlebisse bei Gringotts zu schildern. Staunend hörten alle zu, bevor sie sich auf die neuen Bücher stürzten.

Nach etwa 3 Stunden schrie Ginny auf. „Ich hab's! Endlich, ich hab's!" Alle blickten zu Ginny auf.

„Eines der grauen Tore ist hier in Hogwarts" begann sie zu erläutern. „Allerdings brauchen wir uns darum keine Gedanken mehr zu machen, da dieses Tor seit ein paar Tagen zerstört ist."

„Wie zerstört?" fragte Ron nach.

„Nehergeb" flüsterte Neville.

„Genau" bestätigte Ginny. „Ein graues Tor, eines der besonderen Art war der Spiegel Nehergeb. Er schaffte keinen Übergang sondern er schaffte Illusionen und Wünsche."

„Damit bleibt nur noch ein Tor" freute sich Ron. „Das ging ja schneller als gedacht."

„Dann kenne ich das zweite Tor" begann Harry und alle schauten ihn erstaunt an. „Es ist der Torbogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung. Als ich die Zeichen auf dem Holz hier erblickte hatte ich das Gefühl, die schon ein Mal gesehen zu haben. Und inzwischen bin ich mir sicher, dass es auf dem Torbogen war. Und damit gibt auch der Spruch einen Sinn."

„Deinen Wunsch ich kann Dir geben, mein Bruder Dir wird alles nehmen" zitierte Hermine die beiden Zeilen.

„Genau" bestätigte Harry. „Nehergeb kann Dir alles geben, indem er Dir deinen tiefsten Wunsch zeigt. Der Torbogen wird Dir alles nehmen, da keiner ohne die notwendige Macht wieder zurückkehren kann."

„Die Zeit der Wünsche ist vorbei, mein Geheimnis nun leg ich frei" begann Ginny eine weitere Strophe zu zitieren. „Das bezieht sich auf die Zerstörung des Glases. Ohne das Glas gibt es keine Wünsche mehr und ohne das Glas wurde die Schrift erkennbar und das Geheimnis freigelegt."

„Herz und Verstand wurden gefunden" begann Prof. MacGonagall eine weitere Strophe zu zerpflücken. „Hermine ist der Verstand und Harry ist das Herz. Und gebunden haben sich die beiden auf eine weitere Art und Weise, wenn ich die Ringe richtig deute" grinste Prof. MacGonagall.

„Und der Rest?" fragte Ginny nach.

„Den finden wir auch noch heraus" bestätigte Luna zuversichtlich. „Vielleicht sollten wir mal zur Mysteriumsabteilung gehen und uns dort umschauen und den Torbogen etwas genauer untersuchen."

„Gute Idee" stimmte Harry ihr zu. „Aber nicht mehr heute. Ich bin dafür nach Hause zu gehen und uns morgen im Atrium im Ministerium zu treffen. Die Bücher lassen wir einstweilen hier in Hogwarts."

„Einverstanden" nickten alle einhellig.

Am nächsten morgen wurden sie bereits von Arthur Weasley erwartet.

„Morgen, ihr Lausebande" begrüßte er sie lachend.

„Morgen, Arthur" kam es wie im Chor zurück.

„Dies sind Mrs. Johnson und Mr. Turner aus der Mysteriumsabteilung" stellte Arthur seine beiden Begleiter vor.

Auf dem Weg zum Torbogen erzählten Harry und Hermine den beiden anderen Ministeriumsangestellten erst mal die Erkenntnisse der letzten Tage.

„Du hattest Recht, Harry" bestätigte Ron, als er die Zeichen auf dem Torbogen betrachtete. „Die sehen tatsächlich so aus wie die Zeichen vom Spiegel Nehergeb."

„Ihr wollt aber nicht wirklich freiwillig da durchgehen?" fragte Mrs. Johnson sichtlich geschockt.

„Das wird wohl nicht zu vermeiden sein, wenn die Zeile mit dem Retten von Unschuldigen ernst zu nehmen ist" bestätigte Harry. „Aber vorher sollten wir alle Eventualitäten besprechen, damit es keine Probleme gibt. Und es müssen ja auch nicht alle durch den Torbogen gehen. Vielleicht reicht es aus, wenn ich alleine gehe."

„Untersteh Dich" knurrte Hermine ihn an. „Wo Du hingehst, da gehe ich auch hin."

„Ich habe Dich ein mal im Stich gelassen, das mach ich nie wieder" warf Ron ein.

„Kinder, Kinder" beruhigte Arthur Weasley die Anwesenden. „Bevor auch nur irgendeiner durch dieses Tor geht, werden wir euch erst mal magisch vermessen um zu sehen, ob ihr überhaupt eine Chance habt, da lebend wieder raus zu kommen. Danach sehen wir weiter."

„Dann kommt mal mit" forderte sie Mr. Turner auf. „Nebenan ist unser Testgerät."

Im Nebenraum stand eine kleine Liege mit einer Kristallkugel und etwas, was wie eine alte Schreibmaschine aussah.

„Zur Messung legt sich derjenige oder diejenige auf die Lieg und legt die Hand auf die Kristallkugel" erklärte Mrs. Johnson. „Es wird sich von der Hand aus ein Kribbeln im ganzen Körper ausbreiten, welches in etwa an das Kribbeln einer eingeschlafen Hand oder eines eingeschlafenen Fußes erinnert. Wenn dieses Gefühl abgeklungen ist, ist die Auswertung beendet und wir kennen euer magisches Potential."

„Na dann mal los" und Luna hüpfte auf die Liege.

Nach und nach legte sich alle auf die Liege und ließen die den Test über sich ergehen.

„So, da haben wir die Ergebnisse" sagte Mrs. Johnson, als sie ein Pergament aus dem Schreibgerät holte. Beim Blick auf das Pergament gefror ihr Gesichtsausruck.

„Was ist los?" fragte Arthur Weasley besorgt nach.

„Harry, könnten Sie sich bitte noch mal auf die Liege legen?" bat ihn Mrs. Johnson.

Harry zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und absolvierte den Test ein zweites Mal.

„Hmm, das Ergebnis stimmt überein" murmelte Mr. Turner, als er das Pergament aus dem Schreibgerät holte.

„Also gut, bevor hier alle noch nervös werden" erklärte Mrs. Johnson mit einem Seitenblick auf Arthur Weasley „werden wir zu den Ergebnissen kommen. Ginny, Luna und Ron sind leider nur knapp über Durchschnitt. Sie fallen somit für den Gang hinter den Schleier aus."

Die drei blickten betreten zu Boden, wurden aber sogleich von den Andern in den Arm genommen.

„Eure Stärken liegen in anderen Bereichen" erklärte Arthur.

„Hermine und Neville sind deutlich über dem Durchschnitt und dürften zu den fünfzig stärksten Hexen und Zauberern weltweit gehören. Wenn wir allerdings davon ausgehen, das Merlin der Letzte war, der erfolgreich durch den Torbogen gehen konnte und folglich er als Maßstab dient, sehe ich auch ihren Gang durch den Schleier als zumindest grenzwertig an."

Auf den Gesichtern von Hermine und Neville spiegelten sich alle möglichen Gefühle wieder, von Stolz über Freude zu Unsicherheit.

„Harry hingegen ist ein ganz anderer Fall" erläuterte Mr. Turner

„Nicht schon wieder" grummelte Harry, was die Stimmung sofort deutlich lockerte.

„Doch" bestätigte Mrs. Johnson. „Darum haben wir den Test auch ein zweites Mal gemacht, um den Wert bestätigt zu bekommen. Sie mögen vielleicht nicht so viele Zaubersprüche und Erfahrung wie andere Zauberer besitzen, aber von der reinen magischen Kraft ausgehend, gibt es weltweit niemanden, der an Ihr Ergebnis herankommt. Sie sind der erste Zauberer seit Merlin, der die magische Grenze von 100 durchbrochen hat. Somit bestehen zumindest aus dieser Sicht keine Bedenken, dass Sie nicht wieder zurückkommen könnten."

„Ich lass Dich aber nicht allein" begehrte Hermine auf. „Selbst wenn mein Ergebnis grenzwertig ist."

„Und auch ich scheue das Risiko nicht" erklärte Neville, was ihm einen besorgten Blick von Ginny einbrachte.

„Ich danke Dir Neville" sagte Harry, „aber ich kann Dein Angebot nicht annehmen. Ich kann das Ginny gegenüber nicht verantworten. Zum anderen kann es hinter dem Schleier zu unvorhergesehenen Ereignissen kommen und dann brauche ich jemanden wie Dich, der die Arbeit hier zu Ende bringt."

Neville wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. War er enttäuscht, dass Harry ihn nicht mitnehmen wollte oder war er stolz, dass Harry ihm zutraute, die Aufgabe an seiner Stelle beenden zu können.

„Und was ist mit mir?" bohrte Hermine nach.

„Ich habe da so eine Idee" grübelte Harry in Gedanken. „Hermine, bitte lass Dich noch mal vermessen" bat Harry seine Verlobte.

Mrs. Johnson schaute ihn fragend an, sagte aber nichts dazu. Hermine legte sich auf die Liege und plötzlich wusste sie, was Harry vorhatte. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen.

„Bereit?" fragte Mrs. Johnsons und Hermine nickte. Harry schloss kurz die Augen und ließ seine Magie über das Seelenband strömen.

Nachdem Mrs. Johnson das Pergament anschaute, japste sie kurz und das Pergament glitt zu Boden. Mr. Turner hob es auf und starrte wie entgeistert auf das Ergebnis.

„Wie ist das möglich?" stöhnten beide auf. „Mehr als das Doppelte von vorhin."

Nun sahen auch die anderen mit großen Augen zu Harry und Hermine.

„Das Seelenband" spekulierte Luna, die ihre Stimme als erstes wieder fand.

„Seelenband?" frage Mr. Turner überrascht nach.

„Ja, Harry und ich sind über ein Seelenband verbunden" bestätigte Hermine.

„Unter außergewöhnlichen Umständen ist es möglich kurzfristig etwas Magie seines Seelenpartners zu beziehen, aber das Ergebnis hier widerspricht sämtlichen Büchern und Abhandlungen zu diesem Thema."

Harry und Hermine sahen sich nur kurz an und grinsten.

„Mr. Potter, wie fühlten sie sich während des Testes?" fragte Mr. Turner nach. „Irgendwie geschwächt oder so?"

„Sie meinen, ob meine Magie für mich nicht mehr nutzbar war und statt dessen von Hermine genutzt wurde?" fragte Harry nach.

„So in der Art" bestätigte Mr. Turner.

„Nein" antwortete Harry nach kurzem überlegen. „Ich spürte lediglich ein Kribbeln, ähnlich wie beim Test nur wesentlich schwächer. Ansonsten fühlte ich mich wie sonst auch."

„Ich will noch mal einen Test machen" schlug Mrs. Johnson vor und holte eine weitere Kristallkugel hervor.

„Bitte legen sie sich beide hin und jeder berührt eine Testkugel. Dann nutzen sie bitte ihr Seelenband und wir schauen, was dabei herauskommt" und Mrs. Johnson klang dabei wie ein Kind an Weihnachten.

Harry und Hermine legten sich hin und ließen ihre Hände auf den Kugeln ruhen.

„Bereit? Erst normal und dann mit Seelenband?" fragte Mr. Turner.

Harry und Hermine schlossen die Augen und nickten und Mrs. Johnson aktivierte die Messung. Das Kribbeln erfasste beide, jedoch spürten sie es dieses Mal kaum. Vielmehr hatten beide das Gefühl, dass ihre Magie anfing zu pulsieren.

Ein Schrei schreckte die beiden aus ihren Gedanken und sie sahen gerade noch, wie Mr. Turner die Messung abbrach. Mrs. Johnson schaute besorgt zwischen Harry und Hermine auf der einen Seite und der Maschine auf der anderen Seite hin und her.

„Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry nach.

„Die Messung lief erst ganz normal" begann Mrs. Johnson zu berichten. „Sie hatten ihre beiden Werte, die sie auch sonst ein der Einzelmessung hatten. Dann begann das Seelenband zu arbeiten und ihre Werte addierten sich gegenseitig. Allein dass ist mehr als ungewöhnlich. Normalerweise fehlt dem einen Zauberer genau diese Menge Magie, die der Seelenparten mitbenutzt. In ihrem Fall scheint diese Regel nicht zuzutreffen. Sie sind nicht nur in der Lage die komplette Magie des jeweils Anderen zu nutzen anstatt nur einen winzigen Bruchteil, sondern der Seelenparten erleidet dadurch auch keinen Verlust. Plötzlich begannen ihre beiden Werte schubweise anzusteigen bis wir uns genötigt sahen, die Messung abzubrechen um eine Gefährdung der Testumgebung zu verhindern."

„Das könnte das Pulsieren gewesen sein" kam es wie aus einem Mund von Harry und Hermine.

„Pulsieren?" fragte Mrs. Johnson nach.

„Ja" erklärte Harry. „Nach kurzem hatte ich das Gefühl, als würde meine Magie pulsieren, als würde meine Magie, Hermines Magie und unser Seelenband auf die Messung reagieren."

Hermine nickte nur kurz. „So ähnlich habe ich es auch gespürt."

„Und was bedeutet das jetzt?" fragte Neville nach.

„Das bedeutet" begann Mr. Turner „dass unsere beiden hier dringend lernen müssen ihr Seelenband richtig zu nutzen und seine Grenzen kennen zu lernen. Und diese Grenzen scheinen mir nach dem heutigen Test in weiter Ferne zu sein. Wenn die Schübe ein Indiz sind, bis wohin sich die Macht mit dem Seelenband entwickeln kann, dann wage ich fast zu behaupten, dass diesen beiden gemeinsam nichts und niemand gewachsen ist."

„Das bedeutet, dass wenn wir unser Seelenband aktiv halten, wir beide ohne Bedenken durch den Schleier gehen können. Sehe ich das richtig?" fasste Harry zusammen.

„Sie sehen das richtig" bestätigte Mrs. Johnson. „Allerdings würde ich ihnen noch ein paar Tage intensives Nutzen des Selenbandes empfehlen. Stabilisieren sie das Seelenband unter extremen Situationen, testen sie die Grenzen des Seelenbandes aus, probieren Sie auch Sachen aus, die in den Büchern als unmöglich beschrieben werden."

„Als ob die beiden ihr Seelenband nicht schon genug probiert hätten" flüsterte Ginny.

„Ja, aber primär nur für einen Zweck" ergänzte Luna.

Harry und Hermine liefen leicht rosa an, während alle anderen das Gesicht in verschiedenste Grimassen zogen, um mühsam ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.


	25. Durch den Schleier

**Kapitel 20 – Durch den Schleier**

Die nächsten Tage verbrachten Harry und Hermine damit, das Seelenband zu testen. Sie nutzen das Seelenband in Duellen mit Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Fred und George um es unter den von Mrs. Johnson erwähnten Stresssituationen zu testen. Mit der Zeit wurde aus dem bewussten Nutzen ein unbewusstes Nutzen und die Duelle begannen dann schnell einseitig zu werden.

„Was hältst Du davon, noch mal zu Gringots zu gehen um zu schauen, was die Kobolde an Informationen zu einem Seelenband besitzen?" schlug Harry Hermine vor.

„Gute Idee" bekräftigte Hermine. „Dann können wir auch gleich die Bücher für unser letztes Jahr kaufen."

„Und wir kommen mit" erklang es von Luna, Ginny, Ron und Neville.

„Willkommen Harry und Hermine" wurden beide von Griphook begrüßt.

„Hallo Griphook" entgegneten beide.

„Ich rechnete schon mit einem weiteren Besuch und ich kann stolz sagen, dass wir inzwischen weitere Informationen zum Seelenband und zum Tor der Ahnen haben. Ich gehe doch Recht in der Vermutung, dass sie beide das Tor durchschreiten wollen?"

„Das haben wir vor" bestätigte Harry.

„Das ist eine Möglichkeit" erklärte Griphook. „Eine andere Möglichkeit wäre, dass sie das Tor alleine durchqueren."

Hermine wollte schon aufbegehren, als Griphook weiterprach. „Die Idee dahinter ist ganz einfach. Während sie, Harry, durch das Tor gehen, bleibt Hermine vor dem Tor stehen. Über das aktive Seelenband sind sie miteinander verbunden. Sollten Sie trotz ihres magischen Potentials Schwierigkeiten bekommen, so kann Hermine als Anker diesseits des Tores dienen."

„Die Überlegung ist nicht von der Hand zu weisen" musste auch Hermine zustimmen.

„Ich würde es ihnen auf jedem Fall empfehlen. Wenn Harry sicher ist, dass es keine Probleme mit der Rückkehr gibt, dann können sie ja beim zweiten Versuch gemeinsam durch das Tor gehen."

„Die Idee gefällt mir sehr gut, Griphook" bestätigte Harry. „ich denke so werden wir es machen. Hermine, ich gehe das erste Mal alleine durch das Tor und schaue mich ein wenig um. Dann versuche ich zurückzukommen. Wenn ich es problemlos schaffe, werde ich Dich danach mitnehmen. Sollte ich Probleme haben und Dich als Anker benötigen, werde ich auch beim zweiten Mal alleine durchgehen" schlug Harry seiner Hermine vor.

„Auch wenn es mir nicht gefällt Dich alleine gehen zu lassen, so sehe ich doch die Notwendigkeit es so zu machen" seufzte Hermine.

Am nächsten Morgen waren alle im Raum mit dem Torbogen versammelt.

„Dir ist schon klar, dass Du wieder kommen musst?" fragte Hermines Mutter nach. „Du gehörst nämlich zur Familie."

„Danke" und Harry umarmte Hermines Eltern kurz.

„Ich will keine großen Abschiedsworte" begann Harry „wir sehen uns ja gleich wieder."

„So kommst Du mir nicht davon" und Hermine griff Harry am Kragen um ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss zu ziehen.

„Also so kommt er aber nie davon" stichelte Ginny.

„Schnapp Dir Neville und sei still" grummelte Hermine nachdem sie sich von Harry gelöst hatte.

„O.K. dann will ich mal" und Harry näherte sich dem Schleier und schritt mit einem „ich liebe Dich meine Hermine" hindurch.

Im ersten Moment war alles schwarz und langsam verwandelte sich die Schwärze in ein trübes Grau, welches nicht hinter einem nebligen Novembertag in London zurückzustehen brauchte.

Als sich der Nebel etwas lichtete, erkannte Harry einen Steinkreis, dem von Stonehenge nicht unähnlich.

Als er sich umdrehte, sah er keinen Ausgang und im ersten Moment zuckte er zusammen. Dann sah er jedoch einen feinen goldenen Strahl aus seinem Körper laufen und im Nichts verschwinden. „Unser Seelenband" dachte Harry bei sich selbst. Er folgte dem Seelenband mit seinen Augen und merkte, dass an der Stelle, an der das Seelenband im Nichts verschwand etwas anders war. Es ließ sich nicht beschreiben, aber etwas an dieser Stelle war anders. „Diese Anomalie scheint wohl der Schleier von dieser Seite aus zu sein. Wenn ich mich darauf konzentriere, müsste ich ohne Seelenband zurück finden und könnte Hermine mitnehmen" überlegte Harry.

Langsam näherte sich Harry dem Steinkreis und erkannte Symbole, die ebenfalls auf dem Torbogen und auf dem Spiegel Nehergeb zu sehen waren. Der Steinkreis war groß, mindestens 40 Meter im Durchmesser und in seiner Mitte stand eine Art Altar. Während die Steine des Steinkreises selber in einem matten Grau schimmerten, bestand der Altar aus einem pechschwarzem Sockel und einer strahlend weißen Platte. Als Harry das Material untersuchte, erklang hinter ihm eine belustigt klingende Stimme „willst Du Deinen Patenonkel nicht begrüßen, Du Juniorherumtreiber"

Harry wirbelte herum und erstarrte. Vor ihm stand Sirius.

„Sirius" rief Harry und fiel seinem Patenonkel mit Tränen in den Augen um den Hals.

„Hey, ist ja gut mein Kleiner, alles ist OK" besänftigte ihn Sirius.

„Nichts ist OK" begehrte Harry auf, "wenn ich Voldemort nicht in die Falle gegangen wäre, wärst Du noch da."

„Es war nicht Deine Schuld" redete Sirius auf Harry ein. „Wenn ich nicht so überheblich gewesen wäre, hätte ich die gute alte Bella gleich erledigt statt mit ihr zu spielen. Wenn, dann war es meine eigene Schuld."

Und so redeten die beiden noch mehrere Minuten, bis sich Harry wieder etwas beruhigt hatte.

„Jetzt wird es aber Zeit, dass Du mir sagst, wer die Glückliche ist" grinste ihn Sirius an und deute auf Harrys Ring.

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich sie Dir zeige?" fragte Harry spitzbübisch nach.

„Wie meinst Du das?" erkundigte sich Sirius.

„Uns verbindet ein Seelenband und dadurch könnte ich sie hierher mitbringen" offenbarte Harry dem überraschten Sirius.

„Mitbringen? Seelenband?" murmelte Sirius. „OK, wenn Du mich überraschen willst, dann will ich Dich auch überraschen" und mit diesen Worten trennten sich die beiden erst mal.

Harry lief Richtung der Anomalie und stellte fest, dass er keine Probleme hatte, sich zu orientieren und den Ausgang zu finden. Kurz bevor er durch den Schleier trat, blickte er sich noch mal kurz um und sah Sirius sich im Nebel auflösen.

„Was machst Du denn so schnell wieder hier" wurde Harry von Hermine begrüßt, als er den Torbogen in der Mysteriumsabteilung durchschritten hatte.

„Wie so schnell?" fragte Harry verwundert nach.

„Na, Du bist vor gerade mal einer Minute durchgegangen" begann Hermine, wurde jedoch gleich von Harry unterbrochen.

„Hermine, ich war mindestens 30 Minuten weg" erklärte Harry den überraschten Anwesenden. „Und ich habe Sirius getroffen."

„Sirius? Erzähl!" wurde Harry bestürmt und er erzählte in knappen Worten, was er in der Zwischenwelt erlebt hatte. Besonders die Mitarbeiter der Mysteriumsabteilungen hörten gespannt zu.

„Und dann war ich wieder hier" schloss Harry die kurze Schilderung.

„Dann lass uns aufbrechen" drängte Hermine.

„Und sagt Sirius einen Gruß von uns" erinnerten die anderen die beiden.

„Machen wir" sagte Harry, bevor er die Augen schloss.

Kurze Zeit später erschien ein weißer Phönix in einer weißen Flamme und alle, die Nathan noch nicht kannten, zuckten erst mal zurück.

„Das ist Nathan" erklärte Harry. „Er ist sowohl mit Hermine als auch mit mir verbunden und ich habe ihn zur Vorsicht gerufen. Ich habe keine Bedenken mich in dieser Zwischenwelt zu orientieren, aber für alle Fälle ist Nathan dann doch da."

„Kluge Entscheidung" stimmte Mr. Granger zu.

„Aber passt trotzdem auf Euch auf, ja" ergänzte seine Frau.

„Machen wir" versprach Hermine und Hand in Hand schritten beide durch den Schleier.

Es war wie beim ersten Mal, als Harry alleine durch den Schleier ging. Die Schwärze wandelte sich langsam in einen lichten Nebel und der Steinkreis tauchte in einiger Entfernung auf.

„Versuch mal, ob Du den Ausgang spüren kannst" bat Harry seine Verlobte und lockerte das Seelenband.

Hermine nickte und schaute sich um. Anschließend lief sie ein paar Meter und schaute sich wieder um.

„Je weiter ich mich von dieser Anomalie entferne, umso mehr Probleme habe ich, sie zu lokalisieren" gab Hermine zu. „Mrs. Johnson hatte mit ihrer Vermutung wohl Recht. Alleine wäre diese Aktion für mich mehr als Grenzwertig."

„Ein Hoch auf unser Seelenband" grinste Harry und aktivierte es von seiner Seite aus wieder in voller Stärke.

„Du sagst es" grinste Hermine zurück, die augenblicklich keine Probleme mehr hatte, die Anomalie zu finden.

Hand in Hand schritten sie auf den Steinkreis zu, aus dessen Nebel sich nach und nach mehrere Schatten schälten.

„Sirius" rief Harry, als er den vordersten Schatten erkante.

„Harry" rief Sirius zurück. „Und Hermine, wie ich sehe" grinste er.

„Hallo Sirius" begrüßte ihn nun auch Hermine.

„Na, Überraschung gelungen?" fragte Harry nach.

„Jein" druckste Sirius herum. „Mir war klar, dass Dich etwas Besonderes mit Hermine verbindet, aber da war auch etwas mit Ginny. Diese Wette habe ich wohl verloren."

„Welche Wette?" fragte Harry nach.

„Wer Deine Zukünftige ist" erklang eine Stimme auf dem Nebel, welche Harry stark an Prof. Dumbledore erinnerte.

„Professor?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig nach.

„Ja Hermine" gluckste es und Prof. Dumbledores Gestalt schälte sich aus dem Nebel.

„Wie kommen sie hier her?" fragte Harry überrascht nach.

„Das ist eine graue Welt Harry" erinnerte ihn Prof. Dumbledore „und kann daher von allen betreten werden. Und nachdem Sirius von Deinem Erscheinen berichtet hatte, mit welchem ich nach Merlins Andeutungen täglich gerechnet hatte, haben wir gewettet, wen Du mitbringen würdest."

„Und wer waren die anderen Wettteilnehmer?" erkundigte sich Harry mit einem Blick auf die noch im Nebel verborgenen Schemen.

„Fangen wir doch erst mal mit denen an, die Du bereits kennst" begann Prof. Dumbledore und einem Moment später wurde die Gestalt von Severus Snape sichtbar.

„Hallo Harry, hallo Hermine" begrüßte er beide in einem für ihn ungewöhnlich freundlichem Ton. „Schaut nicht so überrascht" grinste er. „Ich habe die Vergangenheit begraben und meine Fehler erkannt."

„Aber nicht so ganz ohne Überzeugung" warf Sirius von der Seite ein.

„Schon gut, Black" schnarrte Snape in seiner altbekannte Art und Weise.

„Seid friedlich" lächelte Prof. Dumbledore beide an und wandte sich wieder Harry zu. „Hier sind die nächsten Wettteilnehmer" und Prof. Dumbledores Augen zwinkerten wieder.

Die nächsten beiden Nebelschemen entpuppten sich als Tonks und Reumus, welche Harry und Hermine gleich um den Hals fielen.

„Wie geht es unserem Ted?" war die erste Frage, die beiden über die Lippen kam.

„Macht Euch keine Gedanken, Eurem Kleien geht es gut" beruhigte sie Harry.

„Und damit kommen wir zu unseren letzten beiden Wettteilnehmern" fuhr Prof. Dumbledore mit einem schelmischen Grinsen fort.

Aus dem Nebel schälten sich zwei Gestalten, ein Mann mit strubbeligem schwarzem Haar und eine Frau mit langen roten Haaren und strahlend grünen Augen.

„Mum? Dad?" stöhnte Harry auf, bevor er gegen Hermine taumelte, die ihn festhielt.

„Mein Sohn" hörte Harry noch bevor er von seinen Eltern in den Arm genommen wurde und Hermine sich dezent etwas zurückzog.

„Komm her" rief Lilly wenig später Hermine zu und im selben Moment war sie Teil der Umarmung.

„Und was ist mit mir?" gluckste ein kleiner Zauberer aus dem Hintergrund.

„Merlin, schön Dich wieder zu sehen" begrüßte ihn Prof. Dumbleodre „aber Du warst aus offensichtlichen Gründen nicht in dieser Wette involviert."

„Ich verstehe schon Albus" grinste dieser zufrieden zurück. „Dafür wusste ich es als Erster."

„Es ist ja schön, dass ihr Euch alle so lieb habt" donnerte eine Stimme über den Steinkreis „aber es gilt Entscheidungen zu treffen."

„Wer ist das?" fragte Harry, der sich noch immer umschaute, den Ursprung der Stimme jedoch nicht feststellen konnte.

„Granamir" erklärte Merlin.

* * *

_._

schon mal vorab frohes Ostereiersuchen !!


	26. Granamir

**Kapitel 21 – Granamir**

„Wer ist Granamir?" fragte Hermine nach.

„Ich bin Granamir" und aus einer rotgoldenen Feuersäule schälte sich ein Drache.

Der Drache war mit leuchtend roten Schuppen überzogen, deren Ränder golden schimmerten. Seine Augen leuchteten wie zwei Smaragde und über seinen Rücken flackerten kleine Feuer. Er strahlte eine Aura von Macht und Wissen aus, die selbst Prof. Dumbledore und Merlin in den Schatten stellte.

„Das ist also der Zauberer, der die Macht der Ahnen geweckt hat" sprach Granamir zu Harry. Dabei näherte sich Granamir Harry bis ihre beiden Köpfe auf gleicher Höhe waren und grüne Augen in grüne Augen blickten. Harry hatte das Gefühl, komplett durchleuchtet zu werden. Er hatte dieses Gefühl schon des öfteren bei Prof. Dumbledore erlebt, aber bei Granamir war es ungleich intensiver.

„Ich sehe was Du meinst, alter Freund" wandte sich Granamir an Merlin. „Er ist etwas Besonderes und ich erachte ihn als würdig. Auch sein Weibchen ist gut gewählt."

„Weibchen?" brauste Hermine auf.

Granamir schaute Hermine kurz an und begann dröhnend zu lachen. Alle Anwesenden hielten sich schmerzverzerrt die Ohren zu.

„Tut mir leid" antwortete Granamir, der seine Zähne zeigte, was für ihn wohl ein Grinsen darstellte. „Du erinnerst mich an meine Saphira, die hat ein ähnliches Feuer."

„Du hast mich gerufen?" erklang eine mächtige, aber nicht ganz so dunkle Stimme und kurze Zeit später erschien ein etwas kleinerer Drache mit leuchtend grünen Schuppen und zwei feuerroten Augen neben Granamir.

„Saphira" begrüßte sie Granamir. „Das sind Harry und Hermine, der Prophezeite und seine Seelenpartnerin. Die Anderen kennst Du ja bereits."

„Dann ist die Zeit also gekommen?" fragte Saphira nach.

„Ja meine Liebe, Voldemort und seine Anhänger haben zu oft gegen die Gesetze der alten Magie verstoßen."

„Harry, nutze die Gelegenheit mit Deiner Familie und Deinen Freunden zu sprechen. Wir rufen das Konzil der Ahnen ein um die letzten Schritte einzuleiten. Aber vorher habe wir noch etwas für Euch beide."

Mit diesen Worten näherten sich Granamir Harry und Saphira Hermine.

„Die Macht der Ahnen ist erwacht" begann Granamir worauf Saphira mit „möget ihr nun Zugriff auf die alte Magie haben" fortfuhr.

Im selben Moment begann Granamir rot und Saphira grün zu leuchten. Kurze Zeit später begannen Harry und Hermine golden zu leuchten und die vier Auren vermischten sich. Mit einer magischen Schockwelle, die alle Anwesenden von den Beinen fegte, endete die magische Vereinigung und Granamir und Saphira waren verschwunden.

„Was war denn das" murmelte Sirius als er sich langsam wieder aufrappelte.

„Zwei der Allerersten haben Harry und Hermine Zugriff auf die Urkräfte der Magie gewährt" erklärte Merlin. „Wir kennen etwas, was wir als alte Magie bezeichnen. Etwas, was kaum ein Zauberer noch beherrscht. Der Grund liegt darin, dass gewisse Urkräfte durch das, was wir als Zivilisation und Fortschritt kennen, verloren gegangen sind. Bei Hermine und besonders bei Harry waren diese Kräfte latent noch vorhanden und haben unter anderem zu diesem besonderen Seelenband oder Harrys stabloser Magie geführt. Und jetzt haben Granamir und Saphira die Kräfte vollständig aktiviert. Harry und Hermine sind nicht mehr auf dem Niveau eines Zauberers sondern dem eines alten Magiers."

Langsam wachten auch Harry und Hermine wieder auf, deren Köpfe im Schoß von James und Lilly lagen.

„Na, wieder unter uns ihr beiden" grinste James sie an.

„Wie fühlt ihr Euch?" fragte Lilly besorgt.

„Etwas wackelig" gab Harry zu.

„Was ist passiert?" erkundigte sich Hermine.

„Granamir und Saphira haben eure alte Magie vollständig für euch nutzbar gemacht. Danach seid ihr ohnmächtig geworden" erklärte Merlin.

„Wie lange?" fragte Harry nach.

„Etwa 4 Stunden" erwiderte Lilly, die gerade dabei war, Hermine wieder auf die Beine zu helfen.

„Na, ausgeschlafen ihr beiden?" erklang die Stimme Granamirs aus einiger Entfernung. „Das Konzil hat entschieden, die Ahnen werden ihre Neutralität aufgeben und sich gegen Voldemort und die Dämonen der Finsternis stellen. Wir werden Euch das Wissen geben, das Tor zu zerstören, auch wenn damit das letzte graue Tor vernichtet wird."

„Aber dann kann ich Euch gar nicht mehr besuchen" schrie Harry auf und sah seine Eltern mit großen Augen an. „Kann ich Euch nicht zurück mitnehmen?"

„Nein mein junger Freund" klärte ihn Granamir auf. „Deine Eltern sind schon lange tot und ihre Körper existieren nicht mehr, genauso wenig wie die Körper von Albus, Severus, Remus und Tonks. Den Einzigen, den Du mitnehmen könntest, wäre Sirius, da er nie wirklich gestorben ist und er somit beim Durchgang durch das Tor seinen Körper zurückerhalten könnte."

„Aber ich werde nicht mit Dir kommen mein Junge" erklärte Sirius mit traurigen Augen, worauf Harry schluchzend in die Knie ging.

„Schau" begann Sirius „wenn ich als unschuldige Seele freiwillig verzichte, dann können zwei andere Seelen zurück durch den Schleier. Diese beiden werden allerdings nur Projektionskörper erhalten, die etwa zwanzig Jahre halten. Danach werden die Körper verwehen."

Harry schaute seine Eltern hoffnungsvoll an.

„Nein mein Sohn" begann seine Mutter. „Wir sind schon zu lange hier und gehören nicht mehr in Eure Welt. Und Du brauchst uns auch nicht mehr, da Du jetzt bald Deine eigene Familie hast. Es gib allerdings jemanden, der ganz dringend seine Eltern braucht."

„Ted" murmelte Harry und schaute verlegen zu Remus und Tonks.

„Harry, Du weißt, das ist die einzig richtige Entscheidung, auch wenn es schwer ist" redete ihn Prof. Dumbleodre aufmunternd zu.

„Ich weiß" begann Harry „ich hatte nur gehofft…"

„Ist schon gut" und Lilly nahm ihren Sohn in den Arm.

„Was meinest Du eigentlich mit eigener Familie?" fragte Hermine nach, als sie sich die Worte noch mal durch den Kopf gehen lies.

„Nun" grinste James sie an „glaubt ihr beiden eigentlich, dass bei so viel Magie und mit aktiviertem Seelenband ein Verhütungstrank wirken könnte?"

Harry und Hermine klappte die Kinnlade herunter und alle anderen grinsten die beiden nur an.

„Soll das bedeuten, ich bin schwanger?" fragte Hermine mit großen Augen nach.

„Du solltest Dich jedenfalls untersuchen lassen. Und für spätere Fälle solltet ihr die Mugglemethoden der Verhütung in Betracht ziehen. Für die üblichen Verhütungstränke habt ihr einfach zu viel Magie" grinste Sirius Hermine und Harry an.

„Wollt ihr vielleicht noch vorher gleich hier heiraten?" fragte Prof. Dumbledore mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen nach.

„Jetzt gleich? Aber meine Eltern sind doch gar nicht da" murmelte Hermine unsicher und traurig.

„Was hältst Du davon" fragte Harry mit Dackelblick nach „wir heiraten hier magisch mit meinen Eltern und später nach Muggleart mit Deinen Eltern."

Hermines Augen leuchteten auf, als sie Harrys Gedanken verstand.

„Ja" hauchte sie und ihre Augen strahlten. „Auch wenn es etwas plötzlich und ungeplant ist."

„Dafür bekommt ihr aber den Segen der Ahnen" grinste Sirius die beiden an. „Und James und Lilly können bestimmt ein paar schöne Kleider und Anzüge zaubern."

„Und hier sind Eure Ringe, zwei der Ringe der Ahnen" schnaubte Granamir und ein Feuerstrahl verließ seinen Rachen. An der Stelle, an der das Feuer den Stein berührte, leuchtete die Erde auf und der Stein verschwand. Dort lagen stattdessen zwei goldene Ringe, die leicht rötlich schimmerten. „Diese Ringe können nur von Euch getragen werden und können auch nur von Euch abgenommen werden. Den Rest findet ihr mit der Zeit schon selber raus."

Langsam versammelten sich alle um den Altar im Steinkreis

„Wir haben nicht viel Zeit" sprach Granamir, „daher sollten wir die Zeremonie kurz halten. Und außerdem habt ihr ja noch eine weiter Hochzeit, bei der ihr ausgiebig feiern könnt."

Harry und Hermine stellten sich vor dem Altar einander gegenüber und ergriffen ihre Hände.

„Ich, Harry Potter, Lord Gryffindor, teile mein Leben und meine Magie."

„Ich, Hermine Granger, Lady Gryffindor, teile mein Leben und meine Magie."

„Was bisher getrennt werde nun eins. Magie und Seele sich verbindet" fuhr Merlin fort.

Ein goldenes Leuchten umgab Harry und Hermine, welches langsam erlosch.

„Wundert Euch nicht. Ihr habt relativ wenig von der Vereinigung gespürt, da ihr schon über das Seelenband verbunden seid. Es war, wie ihr Menschen so schön sagt, quasi eine Formsache" erklärte Granamir den etwas überrascht dreinblickenden Harry und Hermine.

Kurz darauf wurden beide in eine Massenumarmung gezogen und beglückwünscht.

„Nun wird es Zeit, dass ihr uns wieder verlasst" beendete Granamir die fröhliche Runde. „Voldemort hat alle schwarzen Tore abgesucht ohne einen Durchgang gefunden zu haben und wendet sich nun den grauen Toren zu. Wann er diese Welt findet kann ich nicht sagen, aber ihr solltet das Tor zerstören, sobald ihr auf der anderen Seite angekommen seid."

„Und keine Angst" ergänzte Sirius. „Auch wenn wir Avalon auf Grund dessen Besonderheiten nicht betreten können, wir finden einen Weg, wie wir uns wieder sehen können."

„Granamir" fragte Harry nach „kann man Voldemort nicht endgültig vernichten?"

„Eine Möglichkeit gäbe es" bestätigte Granamir „aber diese ist nicht ganz ungefährlich."

„Erzähl" forderte ihn Hermine auf.

„Wenn ihr auf der anderen Seite des Tores seid, müsst ihr warten, bis Voldemort den Schritt durch das Tor wagt. Sobald er sich im Tor befindet, müsst ihr es zerstören. Wenn ihr es zu früh zerstört, bleibt Voldemort auf unserer Seite gefangen, wenn ihr es zu spät zerstört, müsst ihr ihn wie schon ein Mal mit Euren eigenen Mitteln auf Eurer Seite bekämpfen. Schafft ihr es aber, das Tor im Moment des Überganges zu zerstören, dann verweht nicht nur das Tor zwischen den Dimensionen sonder auch alles, was sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt dort befunden hat. Und das überlebt nichts und niemand. Selbst unsere Seelen würde dabei verwehen."

„Dann ist es beschlossene Sache" bekräftigte Harry.

„Wir werden Voldemort ein für alle mal ausschalten" ergänzte Hermine.

„Wir wünschen Euch alles Gute und passt auf Euch auf" verabschiedeten sich James und Lilly von Harry und Hermine.

„Und die nächsten hundert Jahre will ich niemanden von Euch oder Eurer Familie hier sehen, es sei denn ihr kommt zu Besuch" grinste Sirius die beiden an.

„Tretet Voldemort von mir in den Hintern" verabschiedete sich Severus Snape.

„Ich bin stolz auf Euch" verkündete Prof. Dumbledore bevor auch er verschwand.

„Geht, Eure Zukunft hält Großes für Euch bereit" sprachen die beiden Drachen und verschwanden.

„Macht es gut zusammen" begann Harry.

„Und danke für Alles" vervollständigte Hermine.

„Lasst uns gehen" sprach Remus in die Stille hinein, als nur noch er, Tonks, Harry und Hermine im Steinkreis standen.

Zu viert näherten sie sich der Anomalie um durch das Tor in ihre eigene Welt zurückzukehren.

.

_In der Mysteriumsabteilung:_

In der Zwischenzeit hatte Arthur Weasley ein paar Liegen heraufbeschworen und die Gruppe hatte es sich für die Dauer der Wartezeit bequem gemacht.

„Wie lange werden die beiden weg sein?" fragte Ginny nach.

„Schwer zu sagen, besonders wenn man die Zeitverschiebung bedenkt" antwortete ihr Neville.

„Ich freue mich jedenfalls, dass Harry Sirius noch mal sehen kann" erklärte Molly Weasley. „Auch wenn ich mit Sirius nicht immer einer Meinung war, so war er doch immer für Harry da und wollte immer nur sein Bestes."

„Ich hole uns erst mal etwas zu essen und etwas Kürbissaft aus der Ministeriumskantine" bot sich Mrs. Johnson an.


	27. Leb wohl, Tom Riddle

**Kapitel 22 – Leb wohl, Tom Riddle**

„Wir sind wieder daaaaa" rief Harry aus, als er den Schleier mit Hermine an der Hand durchschritten hatte und sofort fuhren alle Köpfe zu ihnen um.

„Aber wir sind nicht alleine da" setzte Hermine fort und im selben Moment begann der Torbogen zu leuchten und zwei silberne Nebel bildeten sich hinter Harry und Hermine.

Harry und Hermine traten beiseite und der Nebel verfestigte sich zu zwei allen bekannten Personen.

„Wotcha" erklang die Begrüßung und hallte durch die gespenstische Stille.

„Tonks? Remus?" fragte Molly mit großen Augen nach.

Bevor jedoch einer der beiden etwas sagen konnte, stürmten alle auf die beiden zu und umarmten sie. Bis auf Molly Weasley, diese zerquetschte Tonks beinahe.

„Wie kommt ihr hier her?" fragte Ginny aufgebracht.

„Besorgt noch vier Liegen, es gibt einiges zu erzählen" begann Harry, bevor er von Mrs. Granger unterbrochen wurde.

„Harry, Hermine, was sind das für Ringe an Eurer Hand?" fragte diese nach und nun richteten sich alle Blicke auf die Hände der Beiden.

„Auch das erzählen wir gleich" versuchte Hermine die aufkommenden Wogen zu glätten.

Und so berichteten Harry und Hermine abwechselnd von den Erlebnissen hinter dem Torbogen. Gelegentlich wurden ihre Ausführungen durch weitere Erkenntnisse von Remus oder Tonks ergänzt.

„Ihr seid was?" kreischt Ginny auf.

„Verheiratet" und sowohl Harry als auch Hermine bemühten sich um einen beiläufigen Tonfall.

„Und das ohne uns" schluchzte Hermines Mutter auf.

„Mum, es wird eine weiter Hochzeit geben. Aber wenn Du Harrys Augen gesehen hättest, die Freude seine Eltern bei seiner Hochzeit dabei haben zu können… - ich konnte seinen Wunsch nicht abschlagen."

„Ich versteh meine Kleine" entgegnete ihr Vater. „Aber was ist mit der anderen Hochzeit?"

„Das war der Vorschlag von Harry. Da ihr bei dieser magischen Hochzeit nicht dabei sein konntet, wollen wir noch mal mit Euch auf Muggleart Hochzeit feiern."

Die Augen von Hermines Eltern strahlten ob dieser Neuigkeit.

„Und wenn ihr nicht den Zauberer heraushängen lasst" fuhr Harry an die Anderen gewand fort „dann seid ihr alle dazu eingeladen."

Ginny kreischte und warf sich Hermine an den Hals während Ron und Neville Harry auf den Rücken klopften.

„Wo wird die Feier stattfinden?" fragten Hermines Eltern.

„Da vermutlich einige Gäste kommen werden, dachten wir an Potter Castle" beantwortete Hermine die Frage ihrer Eltern.

„Potter Castle?" fragte Mr. Weasley nach.

„Ja" bestätigte Harry. „Das habe ich von meinem Vater erfahren. Die Kobolde suchen momentan nach allen meinen Häusern und es wird wohl noch etwas dauern. Aber Potter Castle und ein weiteres Landhaus sind nicht mal den Kobolden in Gringotts bekannt. Potter Castle ist der Familiensitz der Pottes seit hunderten von Jahren. Die Burg liegt unter allen möglichen Zaubern, aber wir haben beschlossen, diese Anonymität aufzugeben und dort offen zu leben. Und wie kann man diese Burg besser ins Leben zurückbringen als mit einer Hochzeit."

„Aber dann kennt doch jeder die Burg" fragte Ron besorgt nach.

„Ja Ron" bestätigte Hermine „aber wir wollen ja nicht versteckt leben. Und sollte doch etwas Unvorhergesehenes passieren haben wir immer noch unser Landhaus."

„Ein eigenes Schloss" murmelte Ron.

„Harry, Voldemort kommt. Er hat diese Welt schneller gefunden als gedacht. Ihr habt noch etwa 20 Minuten. Wir werden das Tor von unserer Seite aus ebenfalls überlasten" erklang eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Torbogen.

„War das Granamir?" vermutete Luna.

„Ja, das ging aber jetzt ziemlich schnell" bestätigten Harry und Hermine und im selben Moment erschienen Fawkes. Zur Überraschung aller verbeugte sich Fawkes vor Nathan bevor beide ein Phönoxlied anstimmten.

„Jetzt sind alle da" sprach Harry in die Runde. „Hermine und ich stehen für die alten Magier, Remus steht für die von uns fälschlicherweise als dunkle Kreaturen bezeichnete Wesen, Tonks steht für die weißen magischen Wesen, Fawkes und Nathan stehen als Phönixe für zeitlose Wesen und ihr alle steht für die Zauberer der heutigen Zeit. Wir stellen uns jetzt jeweils als Gruppe in einem Pentagramm um den Torbogen auf. Hermine und ich stehen dabei frontal vor dem Torbogen. Remus und Tonks stehen dabei rechts und links von uns bzw. dem Torbogen. Ihr steht hinter dem Torbogen" signalisierte er den beiden Phönixen und der Gruppe von Zauberen und Hexen. Lediglich Hermines Eltern blieben bei den Liegen stehen und verfolgten besorgt das Geschehen.

„Was müssen wir tun?" fragte Mr. Weasley nach.

„Ihr müsst uns nur unterstützen mit euren Gedanken, mit euren Gefühlen und mit eurer Magie. Den Rest machen wir" erklärte Hermine.

Zehn Minuten später begann der Torbogen zu leuchten und eine Gestalt begann sichtbar zu werden. Gut erkennbar waren zwei rote Augen während der Rest noch in einer Art Nebel lag.

„Es geht los" rief Harry den Anderen zu.

Er blickte Hermine an und nickte. Beide reckten ihre Ringe nach oben in Richtung der Spitze des Torbogens und begannen in einer unbekannten Sprache zu murmeln.

„Agu mees Tara, sono ura Tehlo" erklang es leise aber bestimmt in der Halle.

Die Ringe begannen rot zu glühen und verbanden sich mit einem goldenen Leuchten. Das Leuchten breitet sich binnen Sekunden aus und umfasste alle um den Torbogen stehenden Gruppen. Nachdem der goldene Kreis geschlossen wurde richtete sich das rote Leuchten der Ringe auf den Torbogen und dieser begann ebenfalls im gleichen Rot zu leuchten.

„Masa sina tequa! Isi respo lee!" sprach Harry mit ruhiger Stimme und das rote Leuchten verstärkte sich. Der Torbogen begann zu zittern und die Konturen begannen zu verschwimmen.

„Leb wohl, Tom Riddle" rief Harry. Voldemort schien wie festgefroren und begann zu schreien.

Nach einer weiteren kappen Minute begann der Torogen zu flackern und verschwand mit einem gigantischen Funkenregen. Voldemort schrie ein letztes Mal gellend auf bevor seine Nebelgestalt mit dem Torbogen verschwand. Das goldene Leuchten der Gruppen erlosch genauso wie das rote Leuchten der Ringe und sowohl Harry als auch Hermine sanken stöhnend zu Boden.

Remus stürzte zu Harry und Tonks zu Hermine und beide nahmen die Erschöpften in die Arme.

„Alles OK" murmelte Hermine schwach.

„Wir sind OK, nur ziemlich erschöpft" stimmte Harry leise zu.

Remus und Tonks trugen die beiden zu den Liegen und noch bevor sie sie hinlegten, waren beide eingeschlafen.

„Wieder wach?" vernahm Harry eine Stimme wie aus weiter Ferne.

„Hermine?" fragte Harry leise nach.

„Die liegt im Bett neben Dir und scheint auch gerade zu sich zu kommen. Ihr liegt im Krankenflügel von Hogwarts" hörte Harry wieder die Stimme, welche er nun Madame Pomfrey zuordnen konnte.

„Harry?" hörte er Hermine stöhnen.

„Ich bin hier" antwortete Harry und steckte seinen Arm aus. Instinktiv streckte auch Hermine ihren Arm aus und ihre Hände berührten sich.

„Noch nicht mal eine Minute wach und schon wieder Händchen halten" erklang die spöttische Stimme von Ginny aus dem Hintergrund.

Langsam öffneten Harry und Hermine ihre Augen und gewöhnten sich an die Helligkeit.

„Wie lange sind wir schon hier?" fragte Harry nach.

„Heute ist der dritte Tag" erklärte ihm Madame Pomfrey.

„Ich hab das Gefühl mir tut alles weh" stöhnte Hermine erneut auf beim Versuch sich aufzurichten.

„Kein Wunder" bestätigte Madame Pomfrey. „Sie beide waren magisch ausgelaugt wie ich es bisher noch nicht gesehen habe. Und diese drei Tage brauchte allein schon die Magie um sich zu regenerieren. Bis sie sich wieder normal fühlen werden wohl noch zwei oder drei Tage vergehen.

„Sei meinen also, wir sollten uns wieder hinlegen?" fragte Harry eine überraschte Madame Pomfrey.

„Mr. Potter will freiwillig liegen bleiben" grübelte Madame Pomfrey vor sich hin um überrascht aufzuschreien als Hermine langsam aus ihrem Bett schwebte und neben Harry in seinem Bett liegen blieb.

„So kann ich das akzeptieren" nuschelte Hermine in Harrys Hals und kurze Zeit später waren beide wieder eingeschlafen.

Kopfschüttelnd verließen die Anderen den Krankenflügel.

Am nächsten Morgen wachten Hermine und Harry aneinandergekuschelt auf und lächelten sich an.

„So ihr beiden, wie geht es Euch" fraget Madame Pomfrey nach.

„Ganz gut würde ich sagen" grinste Harry.

„Madame Pomfrey, könnten sie mich bitte testen?" fragte Hermine vorsichtig nach und Harrys lächeln geriet etwas in Wanken.

„Worauf soll ich Dich denn testen meine Liebe?" fragte Madame Pomfrey nach.

„Ob in etwa elf Jahren ein neuer Potter in Hogwarts sein wird" nuschelte Harry vor sich hin und Madame Pomfreys Augen weideten sich.

„Haben Sie denn nicht ihre Tränke genommen?" fragte Madame Pomfrey bestürzt nach.

„Doch" bestätigte Hermine unruhig, erzählte dann aber von der Vermutung der Anderen bezüglich ihrer starken Magie auf die Wirksamkeit der Tränke.

Madame Pomfrey schwang ihren Zauberstab über Hermines Bauch und murmelte ein paar Zaubersprüche.

„Sie werden noch keine Eltern" offenbarte Madam Pomfrey und sowohl Hermine als auch Harry stießen die Luft aus, die sie unwillkürlich angehalten hatten. „Aber die Vermutung bezüglich der Zaubertränke kann durchaus zutreffend sein. Bis wir eine Möglichkeit gefunden haben den Trank entsprechend anzupassen, sollten sie sich damit mal beschäftigen" und Madame Pomfrey beschwor eine Packung Kondome herauf und lies diese grinsend zwischen Harry und Hermine fallen.

Nachdem Madame Pomfrey ihre Routinechecks bei Harry und Hermine absolviert hatte, wurden auch schon die Türen des Krankenflügels aufgestoßen und Tonks und Remus mit Ted auf dem Arm kamen herein.

„Auch wenn wir nur etwa zwanzig Jahre haben, so können wir doch unseren Ted aufwachsen sehen" strahlte Tonks, die genau wie Remus feuchte Augen hatte.

„Es tut uns leid, dass nicht alle zurückkehren konnten" begann Remus schuldbewusst.

„Ist schon OK Remus" unterbrach ihn Harry. „Die Situation war wie sie war und wir haben das Beste daraus gemacht. Und wenn ich bedenke dass meine Eltern bei meiner Hochzeit waren, dann habe ich schon mehr bekommen als ich je zu träumen gewagt hätte."

„Na, willst Du Deinen Patenonkel und Deine Patentante mal besuchen?" fragte Tonks und setzte Ted auf das Bett zwischen die beiden.

„Das braucht er aber erst in ein paar Jahren zu sehn" grinste Remus als er die Packung Kondome vom Bett und aus Teds Händen nahm.

„Und, bist Du…?" fragte Tonks vorsichtig an.

„Nein, ich bin nicht schwanger" versicherte Hermine.

„Du meinst noch nicht" spottete Remus wofür er sich einen Rippenstoß von Tonks einfing.

„Remus hat gar nicht so unrecht" gab ihm Harry Recht und Tonks schaute ihn aus großen Augen an. „In unserem letzten Jahr hier in Hogwarts wäre es vielleicht nicht so passend, aber anschließend hätte ich nichts gegen ein kleines Mädchen mit Wuschelkopf einzuwenden."

Hermine strahlte Harry an und küsste ihn dankbar.

„Ein Junge mit nicht zu bändigenden Haaren wäre ein dazu passendes Brüderchen, findet ihr nicht auch" und Hermine grinste Tonks und Remus an.

„Habt ihr eigentlich schon über die Mugglehochzeit nachgedacht?" fragte Remus. „Wenn ihr in Hogwarts seid könnten wir die Feier mit den Grangers und den Weasleys gemeinsam vorbereiten und ihr hättet keinen Stress damit."

„Das Angebot nehmen wir gerne an" freute sich Hermine, „aber über einen Termin haben wir uns noch keine Gedanken gemacht."

„Wie wäre es denn in den Weihnachtsferien? Da ist schulfrei und alle könnten kommen. Und bis dahin habe die Haushelfen das Schloss in besten Zustand versetzt" schlug Prof. McGonagall vor, die soeben den Krankenflügel betreten hatte.

„Hauselfen" fuhr Hermine auf.

„Keine Angst Hermine" beruhigte sie Prof. McGonagall. „Die Potters waren bekannt dafür, die Hauselfen gut zu behandeln und ihnen mehr Rechte zu geben als andere Familien es taten. Ich wage zu behaupten, dass es den Hauselfen sehr gut geht und dass sie sich freuen, wenn sie beide dort einziehen und dass sie gerne für sie beide arbeiten möchten."

„Ihr wollt wirklich in einer Burg wohnen?" fragte Mrs. Granger nach. „Ist das nicht viel zu groß?"

„Nicht wenn sie sich ranhalten" murmelte Remus und erntete dafür mehr als einen bösen Blick.

„Vielleicht entscheiden wir uns auch noch um und nehmen das Landhaus" meinte Harry. „Auch darüber wollten wir noch mal in Ruhe miteinander reden."

„Komm Ted, Tante Hermine und Onkel Harry müssen wieder schlafen gehen" grinste Remus die beiden an als er Madame Pomfrey mit dem Schlaftrank kommen sah und griff sich seinen Sohn.

„Morgen zum Frühstück dürfen die beiden in die Große Halle" versprach Madame Pomfrey den Anwesenden bevor sie diese aus dem Krankenflügel scheuchte und Harry und Hermine den Schlaftrunk gab.

_____

Agu mees Tara, sono ura Tehlo = Macht der Ahnen, ich rufe Euch.


	28. Ende gut alles gut

**Kapitel 23 – Ende gut - alles gut**

Am nächsten Morgen erschienen Harry und Hermine ausgeruht und munter zum Frühstück.

„Da haben sie es ja gerade noch mal so geschafft" lächelte sie Prof. McGonagall an. „In drei Tagen beginnt nämlich das neue Schuljahr."

„Ob wir dieses Mal ein ruhiges Schuljahr haben werden?" fragte Hermine.

„Als ob wir jemals ein ruhiges Jahr hatten" konterte Harry.

„Stimmt auch wieder" grinste Hermine. „Aber vielleicht kommen wir wenigstens dazu, etwas mehr über diese Ahnen herauszufinden."

„Du denkst also auch, dass da noch mehr kommt?" fragte Harry nach.

„Ja" antwortete Hermine, griff Harrys Hand und beide liefen lächelnd und glücklich zum Tisch.

.

* * *

.

So, dass war meine erste Fanfiction. Ich hoffe ihr hattet beim Lesen mindestens so viel Spaß wie ich beim Schreiben.

Was lassen die letzten beiden Sätze vermuten? Richtig, in Gedanken spiele ich mit Macht der Ahnen Teil 2. Momentan schwirren da so Begriffe wie Hochzeit, Schuljahr, Merlin, Training, Avalon, Konzil der Ahnen, Potter Castle, alte Magie, neue Tore, … in meinem Hinterkopf. Auf Grund meiner momentan recht geringen Zeit wird es aber etwas dauern. Zumal ich da noch einen Wunsch erfüllen sollte …

Dann will ich noch ein Dankeschön loswerden. Ich will hier keine Namen aufzählen, aber alle von JKR, für die Bereitstellung dieser wundervollen Zaubererwelt, bis hin zu jedem einzelnen Reviewer schließe ich hiermit ein.


End file.
